


How To Break A Heartbreaker's Heart? (Larry Stylinson AU)

by LarryHaveBabies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Bully Harry, Eventual Smut, M/M, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 57,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHaveBabies/pseuds/LarryHaveBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is straight.</p><p>Louis is gay.</p><p>Harry happens to be homophobic.</p><p>Louis has a dark past.</p><p>Harry had a dark childhood.</p><p> </p><p>          Will Louis and Harry unite and defy their<br/>past?</p><p>          Or will homophobia win for the umpteenth<br/>time?</p><p>|| MATURE CONTENT, but hey, we Larries live for this ;) ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction! Give it a shot, yeah? (:  
> Enjoy xx

Prologue 

Harry Styles, a known jock in the Cheshire Comprehensive School was titled as "The Heartbreaker" of the school. He is a handsome and charming lad who has the reputation of "Man Whore"...Nobody knew the REAL Harry Styles, who had a secret that he could not afford anybody knowing.. except for the only real best mates of Harry and also the only ones ones whom Harry trusted...Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. 

Louis Tomlinson, the new kid who had moved to Cheshire recently, was a cute, funny and sweet guy. His only best friend Liam Payne who by chance had also moved to that very place. 

When green meets blue, means, Harry meets Louis, what will happen?

Will they, by any chance, become friends... or will there be something more? 

Will any secrets be revealed? 

Will Harry allow Louis to enter his life... Or will he avoid him..?


	2. Chapter 1: Who is this 'Harry'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.... so I decided to write another part anyway... Enjoy Reading, my Imaginary Readers ;)

 

> **Louis' P.O.V** <

 

I am purely and utterly terrified out of my mind right now!

 

What if everybody hates me, because after all.... I'm me? What if I make a fool of myself? What if they find me disgusting? What if Liam finds better friends? What if- My thoughts are interrupted by a honk.

 

I go out and find Liam leaning on his brand new car (that he had gotten as a birthday gift from his parents). I look at him confused but he just smirks and says, "Wouldn't want my best friend to walk while I ride in a car, now would we?" 

 

What? 

 

"Liam,you told me that you were sick?". 

 

Liam sighed,"Oh Louis! Can't I,for once, surprise you? huh?" 

 

"Oh my my my! THE Liam Payne and Surprising? What have you done to my best mate?!"I teased. 

 

"Lou just shut up and get in the car! We are going to be late otherwise!" Liam said, going back to his old self again.

 

I sighed dramatically and got in the car after taking my backpack from my flat. Yes, you heard right. MY flat. Actually, back in Doncaster, me and my mum decided that I was old enough to live on my own and moreover she was going through rough times so I considered myself y'know extra burden... so here I am.

 

Liam lives just three houses down the street."LOUIS?!" I am brought out of my trance by Liam shouting my name.

 

"What?" I ask. 

 

Liam just sighs again and says

" You keep on zoning out, mate.". 

 

"Oh Sorry, Dad". Liam just rolls his eyes and starts driving to our new school. 

 

Speaking of which.... 

"Li, do you think I am going to make a fool of myself? Do you think I will be laughed at? Will no one want to be my friend because I'm gay? What if I trip and fall? Wha-" My rambling was once again interrupted, rather rudely might I add, by Liam.

 

"Lou, you are one of the nicest person I've ever met. And no I'm not saying that because you are my friend but because I know you are. I want you to know that if anyone who does not want to be friends with you is a loser. Okay?"

 

See, that is why Liam is my best mate. He is always there to help me when I am nervous and protects me. 

 

You see, being gay is not a normal thing to be accepted by people .Yeah, I was bullied in my old school and that was also one of the reason for moving .Nobody dared to touch me when Liam was around but once he was out of sight, my bullies, well now ex-bullies, used to beat the crap out of me.

 

"Lou? We're here"Liam said softly. 

 

"Li, I am scared"I said, once we were out of the car. 

 

Liam just sighed and pulled me into a bear hug."Boo, I am too. But you never know what the school has in store for you if you don't find it out yourself. I know it is difficult with all that you've faced but we have to go on with the life. Just don't let them get you. Okay Lou?".I nodded, not knowing what else to say. He simply smiled and took my hand. We walked through the school which will either make or break me. I know I'm dramatic, so deal with it!

 

We walked to the reception and glanced around. There was a desk on which there were school papers and such. A lady,who was apparently called Ms. Sinclar (According to the name plate), looked up. 

 

We walked up to her desk and I said in a shaky voice," Hello maa'm. I'm Louis Tomlinson. And this is my friend Liam Payne. Can we have our schedules please?" The lady politely smiled and gave us our schedules along with our lockers. We were walking through the corridor when we heard people whispering about 'Harry'. Then suddenly, there was a girl who ran out of the main gate, crying.

 

The students either sighed and gave her sympathetic glances or just walked away without giving any attention to her. I was so confused and the girl looked heartbroken, so I went in her direction, ignoring Liam's protests. She was outside the school, leaning against the wall crying and muttering something like 'I should have never trusted him'. I gingerly approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

She jumped from the sudden contact an turned around. "Hi, I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson" I said politely and stuck my hand in-front of her. She looked at me for a moment and shook my hand muttering "Eleanor". I wanted to ask her what's wrong but the bell rang. She bolted inside at that, and I was left standing there looking like an idiot.

 

Sighing, I made my way inside and indeed I was the only one in the corridor .I quickly went to my locker and saw that my first period was Maths. I groaned and took out my books and made my way to the classroom. Speaking of which.... I don't know where the damn classroom is?! Oh great, now I'm going to have to ask someone. A tall and lean boy with a mop of curly hair was just passing the hallway.

 

I guess I have to ask the lad seeing as he is the only other person in the hallway. 

 

"Hey Curly. wait up!" I yelled. He stopped abruptly and turned around. I stood there frozen. 

 

He was gorgeous! His perfect curls framed his face so beautifully... and oh his eyes.... his eyes are the greenest and the most beautiful shade that I've EVER seen in my life. His jaw and cheeks are perfectly chiseled and sculptured. I am even not sure if he is a human! I mean he is the definition of perfection! He is wearing black skinny jeans which show off his long, lean legs.... His white button up shirt shows off the defined abs that I wanted to touch and feel under my hands... His blazer hugs his biceps perfectly. I am so entranced by this beautiful creature and almost hypnotised by his emerald eyes that I don't notice that I'm simply staring at him until my books fall down.. I am brought out of my gaze. 

 

I feel the blood rising to my cheeks and I cough awkwardly. "Yes?" He asks and oh his voice is velvety and angelic! I don't think I can stop staring but fortunately I remember that I had to go to the classroom! "Do y-you know wh-where i-is the m-maths classr-room?" I say stuttering. Great! Now he is going to think that I'm a freak! 

 

He just gives me a tiny smile while muttering,"Follow me". I just nod, not trusting my voice.

 

I tried not to melt right there because oh he has dimples!! Even though they were not that much visible but I saw a faint dimple when he game me a tiny smile. I know how I am controlling myself from screaming.... because The Sexy Beast himself gave ME a smile... only a tiny one but still! I don't know how I am going to survive this year if he is in any of my classes. 

 

And of course, I find out that he is in my Maths class! Wow, I am so lucky, I thought sarcastically .Thank god we reached the class only 15 minutes late... I mean I wouldn't have minded if I were to stay with him outside like before just looking into his emerald eyes.... but you get what I mean. The teacher, who I learned is Mr. Horris, welcomed me with a smile as I introduced myself. Glaring at Curly, he shooed him to his seat. I look around for an empty seat and of course, the only empty seat is next to Curly. 

 

Mr. Horris keeps on blabbering about some topic related to the the subject which I never even bothered to pay attention to.. I was so lost in my thoughts that I heard Mr. Horris just in time to say that these seats are permanent. I wonder if god is angry with me or what? I mean all these things happening are just..... ridiculous! The bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom only to run into the girl that I had met earlier.... What was her name? Elean? No... Eleanor... oh yes Eleanor!

 

I smiled and muttered an apology and asked her if she could show me the next classroom. She agreed and we instantly became friends. She gave me her number and told me to text her when my class finishes. I am so glad that I made at least one friend in this school. 

 

So this is how my day went... texting Eleanor, meeting up with her as well as Liam (who had also brought a new friend Matt with him) during lunch. El and I had same class after lunch so while we were walking I decided to ask her why was she crying earlier.

 

She told me something about a guy who is a jerk (according to El) namely 'Harry' who was her boyfriend and dumped her for absolutely no reason! She also told me that he is 'The Heartbreaker' of this school and is insanely popular. I guess the guy is an actual jerk with what El told me. 

 

I also told her that I was gay and she just smirked and said how she figured it out and then squealed and screamed that she always wanted a gay best friend. I seriously don't understand girls.... maybe that is why I am gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, if you read this!  
> LarryHaveBabies...xx


	3. Chapter 2: Hi um are you okay there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Enjoy x

***Louis POV***

 

Well this is my second official day of school and I've already made a new friend.... That was nice as a newbie. But to think that I already had a crush....that's a bit strange, even for me. But, oh my, he is the definition of perfection.., he has those green green eyes...and those long long legs and the curls, you'd totally be woo'd by them! And those perfect perfect lips that I am not able to stop myself staring and- **HONK**! Ah! Yet again our Liam,dearest, decided to interrupt my thoughts.. **HONK**! "Coming!"I yell.

 

Typical Liam.. always on time. Well I guess its a good thing for me since I get to escape Detention cause I used to get late in my old school and had to suffer.. **HONK**! OK. Now I really need to go cause Liam cannot wait for a freaking minute.

 

I need to seriously stop over thinking..Liam and me discuss over few things like his and my family,the school,and all that stuff on our way to school. In fact we reach our school,but we still are engrossed in discussion that we don't really consider how late we are. And then.. **BAM** I bump straight into something or someone _Hard_. 

 

And like in cliché movies I slowly feel myself fall down but suddenly a warm and electric hand reaches down and grasps my waist to steady me and the electromagnetic person grips my hand.

 

"Hi, um you okay there?"He says. 

 

My head snaps to see unreadable expression in those emerald green eyes and chocolate-brown curls and that soft soft skin of... well my- crush-whose-name-I-don't-know-yet and I am about to faint. I just can't help but admire his flawless face and I am just about to lean in when the bell rings. He suddenly seems to be brought out of his trance and suddenly puts me on my feet and rushes away. I am left standing with wobbly legs,in the middle of the empty hall,with mixed emotions. Life really hates me.. That's just my luck these days. This feels like sabotage.

 

Hmm now that the second bell has already rung I think I should fulfill the purpose of coming to school, except for seeing my crush, to attend classes (and drool over him). I was hoping for him to attend the class but as you know my dear peasants life is not flowers and songs. Eleanor does come though so I decide to talk to my friend and gladly El and I chat till our teacher shushes us. She talks about how she is going to take me for shopping and all that bore stuff. 

 

Not to be rude or anything but she talks a lot and with that I mean a whole lot of boring things while I'm interested in something else (or someone). Ah the bell rings,signifying that I can move out and actually talk seeing El did the most of the talking. 

 

I am just about to get to lunch when I spot _him_ and not alone but with some brunette and they were kissing each other,well more like shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

 

I could feel my stomach swirling and the jealousy in the pit of my stomach. All I could think was that it should have been me instead of some slut. But I guess I brought this on myself _he_ is as straight as the slope of velocity-time graph of uniform motion! 

 

I turn abruptly and run off often bumping into other teens who scowled or called me a jerk. Ha the irony, the biggest jerk is that Harry who broke El's heart, I can now understand why El was crying because now I feel the pain. I reached the washroom and locking the door of the stall behind me,I slide down the wall and force back my tears whilst trying to get the disgusting image out of my head. 

 

I think that thing was enough to prove that _he_ is into girls. I stand up after my realisation fest and make a promise to try and get over this stupid crush. After washing my face I walk out of the washroom with a determined mind. 

 

The rest of the is uneventful and for the rest of the day I do not come across _him_. Well Liam is here trying to figure out why I'm bothered when in reality I'm thinking about how to face the next day. 

 

"You know the teacher actually said that." Liam turned pink and I just stared at him and nodded even though I had no idea on what he is going on about.

 

I know it is rude but I can't help it seeing I'm tired and just want to go back to my flat and rest for a while. We reached my flat and I fell on the couch and Liam being the overly concerned friend he is, made me tea and then stayed till I was asleep before leaving. 

 

When I woke up in the evening I did not feel the usual hunger seeing that I had skipped lunch. I just shrugged it off. After doing my regular studies I slipped on my pj's and slumped on my bed. There was a sudden outburst of music and I shrieked, turning at the unexpected sound but realised that it was my phone blaring... 

 

" _You're the snake hidden in my_

 

_daffodils when I'm picking flowers,_

 

_That's just my luck these days,_

 

_Why can't you just be happy for me?.."_

 

I find it on my side table seeing an incoming call from my mom reminds me that I was supposed to call her. Honestly I don't know why she even bothers when she indirectly kicked me out. I pick it up and act like I was happy to hear from her. After the unusually happy call I drifted on into a slumber feeling betrayed and _broken again_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! (:


	4. Chapter 3:Is Anybody There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy loves x

**Louis' POV**

 

Another day,another opportunity.. Well I used to believe in that till I came out. I dreamed of HIM last night AGAIN. I can't understand why is my heart not getting it that I Can't like HIM as he is 100% straight,which has even been proved(rather unfortunately) in front of my own eyes! I don't want to understand actually. **BEEP BEEEEEEE-** I cut off my alarm and jump out of bed. I am too tired to realise that I never I mean _NEVER_ wake up before my alarm. I am kind of a nerd... which has rubbed off on Liam too. Anyways after gathering my paraphernalia I headed to the shower. I'm kind of, okay I AM claustrophobic so I keep my bathroom's door open slightly. Not that I ever have to worry about my privacy,considering I live alone and Liam is too much of goody two shoes to come in without permission. 

 

Speaking of Li, here he comes. Clearly he is surprised to see me all dressed up sitting on the porch steps. He does not comment on the bags under my eyes if he notices them.I am grateful as even though he is concerned about me he never pressurises me to tell him what's bugging me. Settling in the passenger's seat I buckle up and stare blanky out of the window. 

 

I hear Liam getting in but he does not start the car,i nstead looks at me expectantly. I just give him my _I'm- in-a-bad-mood-for-no-reason_ look and he sighs and starts backing out of the driveway. I hear the song coming up which very much describes my situation right now.

 

 " _Can anybody hear me?_

 

_Or am I talking to myself?_

 

_My mind is running empty.. In its_

 

_search for someone else...."_

 

I smile sadly down at my shoes and get out of the car,thanking Liam and walking away. I know that was a dick move but Liam should not waste his time on someone as pathetic as me. I walk up to my locker without any mishaps considering I'm quite a clumsy person .

 

Well now as that I have successfully reached my class without running into HIM or Eleanor. To be honest I'm not ready to face her enthusiasm... Looking around I do not spot any unrequired distraction..otherwise called The tall curly-who-gave-me-a-tiny-smile... I want to know his name...I think. Someone sits next to me and I look up.

 

I stare blankly till he clears his throat. Oh? Ohh! I have to introduce myself.. Of course I would forget that! 

 

"Hi,I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson.. And you are..? I trail off offering my hand. He looks like a ginger god actually,now that I've come out of my trance.. 

 

"Hey! I'm Ed. Ed Sheeran!" And even waves his hand. I would surely curb his enthusiasm if he becomes my friend by any chance (which is negligible)...

 

I smile a fake smile feeling guilty even then because he deserves to sit with a better person and he probably only sat with me 'cause it was the only empty seat. He either does not notice or does not voice when I quickly look down because of shame and embarrassment. I'm such an idiot.

 

Couldn't I just _PRETEND_ like a normal social person instead of sitting like an awkward person.. Now he would surely hate or even bully me cause even the nicest person would bully me for being me.. Well except Liam I suppose. But even if he is nice and my best friend he would never have been my friend if he did not live next to me in Doncaster. 

 

Well zoning out seems like an offence since now the Maths teacher is yelling my name right in my face. 

 

" Mr. Tomlinson, can you _please_ tell us the final equation which is used to solve for x ?" 

 

Oh shit... Luckily even if I dislike Maths I'm still a 'nerd' which is proved when I rattle off the answer leaving the teacher surprised. I blush and sit back down to face my partner Ed who is grinning proudly well, like a parent. 

 

I raise an eyebrow and he pats my back saying ," Well played, mate." I truly smile then. Now that I rethink he looks more like a goofy friendly person who maybe,only maybe can bear my pathetic self. 

 

The rest of the school goes fine. And of course I jinxed that. Seeing as I,being my clumsy self, bump into a burly looking guy. Oh no. I fall backwards where fortunately Ed, who was passing, just happened to grab onto my waist and steadied me. I was about to murmur a 'sorry' but I was never able to do so seeing as the guy pulled me from Ed towards him and dug his hands on my shoulders. 

 

I whimpered in pain. One would think that I would have gotten used to the pain and humiliation brought unto me but I am oversensitive as till now I can't bear that. 

 

"Watch where you are going, you _worthless_ piece of shit!" He spits in my face. By then I'm trembling as I hate being shouted at. 

 

I adjust my glasses which are just on the verge of falling. The guy snickers. "You are a nerd,aren't you?" I whimper. This is what I've been fearing. The Bullies. 

 

"Answer me!" 

 

I stutter out " Y-Yes" when he squeezes my shoulders hard. I think my pectoral girdle is bound to get fractured if he keeps squeezing me like that. Liam, my saviour just happens to be passing by. He sees this and comes to my rescue. Thank god. I am so thankful to Liam and also ashamed of myself. I attract bullies like flowers attract the bees. And then poor Liam has to rescue me! I just stand while Liam lectures the guy. Typical Liam like. 

 

"He is a person. Just because he is gay does not mean you can bully him! You were bullying him just because he prefers lads instead of ladies? Huh? Well, in such a modern world, it sucks to have people like you who bully people because of their preferences!" He huffs out. 

 

 _OH SHIT!_ Liam what have you done?!? I really can't believe he just outed me in front of the whole school! The bully seems to enjoy the scenario and also is boiling with anger too. I am gone .Liam spun on his heel to face me when I yank my arm away from him. I just stand there humiliated and feeling betrayed and blink back a tear.

 

I can literally see the realisation dawn upon him when he sees my face. He rushes forward to apologise but he is too late. I had already started running away. He loses me once I turn the corner. I'm too scared to notice that I've run inside a dark room and I open my eyes when I hear the sound of a door clicking shut.

 

"I-is anybody t-there?" I ask .Something moves in front of me but I can't focus well due to the fact that I'm claustrophobic. Something, or rather someone keeps a hand on my shoulder and I stumble back into the wall with a scream .

 

I brace myself for the beating which is undoubtedly by that guy I bumped into. I open my eyes and rub my clammy hands,which were subconsciously wrapped around myself,over them when I notice that the person has not started beating me yet. I squint to see that the said person is standing there with a confused frown. 

 

And that person is The _curly-tiny-smile-giver._.. Of-bloody-course! I'm so damn lucky.... NOT! I'm once again making a fool of myself.. Which is unfortunately in front of my crush.

 

Blushing like mad, I stutter out a "S-sorry t-to s-scare y-you li-like th-that" and hide my face with my hands biting back a groan. 

 

He offers me a hand. I take it lightly and he pulls me up. But apparently he thought I was heavy(which I definitely am) as he applied a little too much force that I tumbled straight into him, more specifically his well defined chest. I go to move back but end up tripping and bringing him down with me. 

 

God! How much would I like to slap myself right now! He has fallen on _top_ of me with his hands planted right beside my head and he is resting on his elbows to keep his weight from crushing me. 

 

Gazing at me with an unreadable expression, his eyes seem to roam all over my face as if he is trying to memorise it. But that is probably my imagination. I mean firstly,he is straight;secondly,what is there to like about me? Right, nothing. That's what. I break my gaze away from his face as I feel a blush coming up on my face. He seems to gather back his senses cause he takes a sharp breath and abruptly shoots up from where he had been bracketing my body.

 

Left confused when I look up to sea a hardened face instead of his intense emotional one which was staring at me just moments ago. Well it was maybe my figment of imagination. He is going to hate me. It is inevitable after all this. This time he does not offer me a hand and I take a deep sigh to keep my years at bay,as I soon feel the familiar feeling of a panic attack. No... not here. Not in front of him. But how could I control that? Soon sure enough, I start trembling and curl up. I feel suffocated. I feel him crouch down beside me. What does he want? 

 

"Pl-pleas-ase op-op-e-open t-the d-do-o-HIC!-or"my stutter going worse. 

 

I can tell he is shocked about my 'strange' behaviour, but nonetheless he starts jiggling the door. I think it is maybe a closet or something as we are crammed in a small space. 

 

He sighs and leans on the door and says,

"I think we are locked in here. Do you have a phone on you?" 

 

I shake my head feeling it become dizzy so I try to clutch my head while doing so. He seems to become angry.

 

"I also want to get outta here! Its all because of you that we got locked in! Do something productive, instead of shaking your head like a maniac!"

He huffs out and lies down as much as he can , with his head turned away from me. 

 

I try speaking but end up choking on air. 

 

Liam! I need Liam! He knows how to handle me when these panic attacks occur. I try to reach out to him but all he does is turn away more. I'm going to pass out I think. I need air. God! I'm feeling like that time when Jack, my old bully had locked me in a dark room all alone by myself and taken me out the next day. Actually I was found unconscious by Li the next day. This is terrible however. I manage to touch his shoulder but it is as if I've woken up a tiger. He spins and pins me down by my shoulders,which is very painful, I might add. I let out a scream but he keeps his hands there. Just then I hear a distinct sound,

 

" Lou? I'm sorry Lou! Please come out if you're there! You know you're afraid of being in confined places" Liam's pleading voice barely registers in my mind, when again _HE_ backs away.

 

 I would surely scream out for help if I could but all I managed was a broken ,"Lia-Liam". 

 

This seems to tick HIM off .

 

He asks,"Who's Liam? You're Lou? Why is he saying that you are afraid of of being in confined places?" Is this a rapid fire round? Nonetheless I manage"I-I'm cla-claustr-trophob-bic"and then everything is black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Wattpad too, and someone wanted me to post this on ao3 too.. So here I am!  
> Leave comments! xx (:


	5. Chapter 4: All my life I've been good...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to love this ;)

Liam's POV:(Haha)

 

Oh my god! Stupid me! I've spilt Louis' secret! I can't believe that I did that! I mean yeah I was angry but I should've thought before saying that. Now probably Louis is going get shit from that mean,mean bully. I try to protect him as much as I can...but what if I'm not able to, especially because it is ME who has spilt his secret. What a best friend I am! It would be no wonder if he ran away and never talked to me again..

 

I have been looking for Lou for the past 20 minutes but it is as if he has vanished! I know he can't go home as he does not I mean DOES NOT cry before anybody.. He has to be in the school! And ohhh! I almost forgot that he is afraid of confined places... As I call out his name pleadingly I hear a scream and I turn to see the janitors closet.

 

There are some footballs( soccer balls) lying around I think somebody must have been taking them inside. As I remember what I am here for,I start calling out once again for Lou. This time I'm sure I heard Louis say "Lia-Liam" in a broken voice. I try jiggling the door handle and after much effort I open the door. I am horrified at what I see is the understatement of the century...

 

.

 

.

 

There is Louis lying on his back with his arms at his sides and body limp,and next to him,actually scratch that,on top of him is a really tall curly haired boy looking at Lou with an annoyed expression. I think I've seen him around with that bully from before! Oh.. Now I get it! The bully has sent his 'friend' after poor Louis to lock him up in this really small cupboard but unfortunately the curly bastard here got locked up with him. I'm so damn angry at myself and the curly... Taking a stride I yank him off from top of Louis and ask him as calmly as possible, 

 

"What are you doing here?" He doesn't answer and just shrugs. Just SHRUGS! I'm done controlling myself..! 

 

"Have you any idea that just because you don't accept Louis being what he is , could cost him his life?! I can't believe that someone who I've shared my entire childhood with is getting hurt both physically and mentally by the 'popular' ones without any valid reason,while you and that jerk of a jock are free to do whatever the fuck you want to do!" I scream loudly in his face.

 

He startles but then says,"He is fucking pretending to be an innocent wallflower. And what the hell are you going off about? I was unfortunately locked up with this fucking twink of a boy who by the way has some serious stuttering problem! And what a princess like name he has.'Lou' ? Also-" I don't let him finish as I've just punched him right on his nose. 

 

Blood gushes down his face and he is stunned but quickly recovers and tries to throw a punch at me but I know boxing and all its techniques so I dodge it swiftly. I know how to box as I used to learn it since the time when Louis started being bullied. To be honest, I never needed to use much of them since usually Louis was only called a nerd, bookworm etc. These words were not exactly mean but they did offend Louis sometimes. But when he came out, I had to constantly put my boxing quality to use.

 

Sensing my momentary delay in delivering a punch he started attacking me. But before he could do so,a shriek came from behind. Ohh looking around to find the source of sound I spot Louis in the corner cowering and his arms wrapped around himself... Oh god he is going to have a panic attack! 

 

I cannot let this jerk see him like this, I've already committed one mistake and I can't afford to do another stupidity.. I pick him up and try to leave but the-jerk-I'm-going-to-take-care-of-afterwards blocks my way and I glare at him harshly and he rushes to move aside from the door to let me leave. 

 

I can't help but notice the slight disappointed look on his face however. Ha as if he cares! He is probably disappointed that he could not complete his task of beating Lou. We'll see that when I am done with him... For now I'll focus on taking care of Lou. Okay. Now that he is safely in the car I think I can go get my book bag from where I'd dropped it... 

 

**HIS POV (Before all the drama)**

 

I can't believe I've been given this punishment of keeping the footballs back in the too small closet! Just because of the fact that I got in a bit of fight with Rob, who was insulting....well never mind. I hear the sound of a door being shut. Wait a minute. It's the door of the closet!

 

I swear if it is Rob who is behind all this, I am going to- I spin around to see a tiny boy/girl I can't tell with this little light but once my eyes have adjusted a bit, all I can tell that this is THAT boy who asked me the way to Maths class. And one more thing... He is really _curvy_ and short and _beautiful_ ,something which I like in a girl.. Wait what?! I never thought that. No I didn't!

 

I turn to glare at him when he stumbles back into the wall. God he looks so vulnerable I want to devour him. NO. I did not just think that. I meant I want to beat him to a pulp. Yeah that's what I meant. I offered him my hand to help him. I'm human after all and can show kindness to nerds. Ha what a joke! I deliberately pulled him up with more force than required but guess what? He takes me tumbling down with me until I'm on top of him with my hands on his face's either sides. What the hell?! I immediately get off of him **(AN/ DidYouCatchThat?)** and turn away. 

 

I am thinking this has something to do with this confined small closet! But seeing as it is, my phone is outside and the twink did not have a phone right now. Why would he even have one? He is a nerd with those glasses, who would make sure to keep his phone in his locker. Why am I even trying to talk to him. I, _Harry Styles,_ a popular jock never associate with people like him! 

 

Anyway I think he is a drama queen too,if all of his acting of choking on air..is anything to go by. As if trying to earn pity from me. I mean yeah I told him the way to English,but that does not mean that I'm his friend or whatever. I can hear him doing that fake gasping and even he is trying to touch me on the shoulder,but I am not going to turn around!

 

I would kill to get out of here, away from this fucking nerd. But no, he is not leaving me alone god dammit. I am surely going to give him the fucking attention that he clearly desperately wants, by beating him into a pulp, after all it is he who is responsible for getting us in this situation.

 

I hear a person calling for 'Lou' or something and pleading them to come out from hiding or something. Just then I hear a broken "Lia-Liam" from him as I keep him pinned by his shoulders. He had let out a girly scream,complete high pitched and loud when I'd barely grabbed him by his shoulders! No wonder he is a drama queen! 

 

The door suddenly opens when he goes to answer my rapidly asked questions. I do not get the time to comprehend, before I'm being pulled off by a muscular guy,seemingly fuming with anger. What? Why is he angry? After the god damn long speech,which I did not pay attention to, he dares to punch me! ME, the most popular jock who could make his and his faggot of a boyfriend's life hell!

 

**(A/N: I do not mean any offence to anyone by using the derogatory term faggot instead of gay)**

 

I go to assert my influence when the guy takes GLASSES outside in his ARMS,after giving me a death glare. Alright alright, he is definitely going to regret the moment when his hand touched my face! Tomorrow is the day you will remember GLASSES! And you too muscular superman.... Just you wait.. Haha! 

 

After cleaning the bit of blood I decide to just head home instead of the usual cafe I go after school.

 

So,His name is Lou. Well why is mind fixed on _Lou_ for the past hour I've been trying to sleep? Anyways, I think I need to get laid... Maybe I can find a lucky slut tomorrow night, hmm I think I'll take that offer of attending that party tomorrow after all... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Leave kudos and comments! *_*


	6. Chapter 5: I hope this ever stays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh read this far? XD go on then!

**LOUIS' POV:**

 

All I can see is darkness... I force my eyes open using quite an effort. Suddenly there is a bright light blinding me. Huh, what? I let my eyes adjust a bit by blinking rapidly and that's when I come to know that I'm in Liam's flat. I don't remember coming here... The last thing I do remember is being locked up with Hot-Curly and feeling suffocated.. Ohhh! Liam had called out for me and somehow managed to rush me out of there. I hope he managed to save some of my dignity. But even I can't blame him,all I am destined to do is to to suffer. Even my dad- I hear Liam talking excitedly on his phone. 

 

Due to his loud voice, I am suddenly very aware of my pounding headache. I groan loudly. Liam after finishing his call comes into the room where he laid me down. He shouts something in the terms that he is glad that I'm awake and that he was going to wait for an hour for me to wake up after which he would take me to a hospital at which his friend works.. I swear he is my mom from my previous life or something. He worries more than my actual mum. Well ,I can't complain.. I'm happy to at least have someone who cares about me. I groan as he places his hands on my shoulders,still feeling pain. He seems to realise my state of agony and quickly brings me some painkillers. 

 

I've dealt with quite a few injuries and still am not immune to their pain. I and my body are useless.. Its no wonder that no one liked me enough to help, protect and stand up for me... To be honest, I think I should start dieting considering how fat I am. I have this huge, ugly bum too... 

 

**(A/N: No offence! I LOVE Louis' bum,its just him feeling insecure.)**

 

After laying for about 10 minutes I urge Li to tell me what happened. Its as if I can hear the sorrow and guilt in his voice as he keeps apologising about the revelation. I can't believe I was doubting Li and our friendship! 

 

I seriously don't deserve him. After quite a few tears and words of reassurance and thanking him, he finally believed that I forgive him completely. However he refused to give me any details of how he found and brought me here...

 

"Lou?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Can I ask you something?" 

 

"Ya sure." 

 

"Will you go with me to a party tomorrow? I'll make sure no one hurts you! I just don't want to go alone." 

 

I stare at him in shock. I NEVER ever have gone to a party and as much as I know, he too hasn't. 

 

"Liam? Are you out of your mind? We have NEVER gone to a party! Moreover, how come YOU have even thought about the party?" I say, giving him a suspicious look. He opens and closes his mouth while simultaneously turning red. I squeal. No I meant I howl. Yeah that. 

 

"Aww! Does little _LiLi_ have an itty bitty crush?" 

 

He tries to shake his head but I fix him with a stare. 

 

"Umm... I guess?" 

 

"You guess?" I giggle. No no I Laugh like a man. Yeah I do. 

 

"I-I-" I cut him off. "Who is it? A boy? A girl? Name? Are they cute? How long did you stare at your crush? I swear if it is like that time when-" Liam tickles me to stop me from talking. 

 

"Wait a minute! Breathe man. You _promised_ never to talk about that time! My crush is a boy. His name is Niall. Yes of course he is cute, I have a crush on him. Duh. I Did NOT stare at him creepily like that one time. Now stop laughing you idiot!" When I begin to fake sob, and turn away from him. 

 

He pouts and puts on his best puppy dog eyes and then starts begging," Please Lou?" 

 

"No."

 

"Pleaseeeee?"

 

"No. I have homework to do."

 

"Please? I'll do your homework."

 

"No."

 

"Pretty please? With a ripened cherry on top.?" 

 

"Fine."

 

I huff and agree. No one can deny Li when he puts on his _puppy_ eyes. 

 

I guess I AM going to the party after all.

 

Now that my headache is fading away, I start to panic realising that I had annoyed MY crush! Of course, I Louis William Tomlinson, will find a way to get locked with my crush and then make him fall down on me! I swear my stupidity will land me in a big problem someday... I can only wish for the problem to be not destructive enough to break me completely.. But I can't do anything but _Hope_.

 

.........

 

**NEXT DAY**

 

.........

 

I am going to avoid Hot-Curly today. I hope he does not notice. Looks like my prayers have been answered, as I watch him go past me without even so much as a glance towards me. I am _hurt_ but whatever. This is a really embarrassing crush and I hope avoiding him would soon make it go away.. 

 

I am making my way towards my first class which happens to be Maths. Of course. The class where I get to sit with _CurlyCurls_. Yay.... NOT.

 

Why do I even hope that someday bullies will leave me alone? "Hey fag!" I am greeted by the burly guy from yesterday as he slams me into a locker making me yelp out in pain. I look down and try hard to keep my tears from spilling over due to the sheer pain in my back. 

 

"Ah! Would you like to learn my name, slutty nerd?" He spits in my face. I am embarrassed and keep my head down. He grips my chin hard and pulls my head up harshly.

 

"Answer me!" 

 

"Y-yes" 

 

"Well I'll have you know that my name is Rob. You do not even deserve to know my name, but you have to since you are going to have the opportunity to have me as your main bully's friend. Understand?!"

 

I nod, trembling.

 

"Let's start, then."

 

Just as he is about to punch me, a teacher walks by and gives us a disapproving look. _Thank god_! Without thinking, I sprint away from 'Rob' and thankfully reach the class on time. 

 

Curls and I don't acknowledge each other, just start to work separately.

 

As I already know the maths problems the teacher is discussing right now, I start to wonder who my main bully is.... I pray that whoever he is, does not pick on me as today I have to go to the party... I've promised Liam. Moreover he is so excited that I can't disappoint him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, emotions...of course :D xx


	7. Chapter 6: Cmon Cmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm updating waaay too often XD

**Louis POV:**

I am scared... No tap that. I'm terrified. How am I going to survive this party? God.. Help me live. I can't let Liam down. He's only ever had a crush before but he was let down... And I can't let him suffer again like that. Anyhow I manage to get up (I barely slept) and do my thing. I get ready just wanting the day to drag on so I get as much time as I can,to enjoy the dignity left.. I know I'll embarrass Liam and myself. I promise to only drink water but still I'll be able to somehow or the other do something shameful. 

 

I hope Rob and his friends don't catch me at the party. Liam should be able to enjoy without having to worry about this whole chaos.. 

.

 

.

 

***At school***

 

Liam and I have reached the class safely, but I'm still a bit apprehensive about my bullies. It isn't like Rob, from what I've witnessed (actually experienced) over the last few days,to stay away from his 'victims'.. But its whatever.

 

Getting through the day was just like changing a T.V. channel,so quick. But unfortunately unlike changing of the T.V. channel, I can't just skip the horrific party.

Now that I have to get ready,I don't know what to wear.. Should I call Li? No no. He'll think I'm wierder. I always know what to wear. Hey! Give me some credit, I'm gay.. Of course I know how to select cute clothes. But at the time of need, my talent has volatalised.

I decide on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a cute maroon sweater.

Hm.. Nobody's gonna find me hot but a boy can dream...

Liam should be here in about 10 minutes.. I should really charge my phone considering I have a party to attend to, but I haven't got much time.

 

***Honk* *Honk***

 

That's Liam for you,always on time. He's going to be a good daddy one day..No homo. Counting the seconds I have left of this peaceful day, I walk out and after locking the door, slide into Liam's car, which I'm still a bit jealous of..I mean, who wouldn't..?

" _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep..._

_dreamin' about the things that we could be.."_

The song,"Counting Stars"of One Republic was playing softly from the car radio. Looking at me with raised eyebrows Liam looked at me questionably. I blushed and asked,"What?"

"You've made quite an effort.."

I scoff, "Of course I would! At least give me some credit for being confident about my first ever party." 

" _Confident_?" He snorts,"Who are you trying to fool, Sass Lou Boo? Seeing as your hands are shaking.."

I glare at him."Should I leave then?"

Immediately he begins to sputter."No! I'm sorry. You have to come with me! Please Lou.. you promised! "

He pouts. The special _too-innocent-for-you pout._ The Liam Payne's pout. And I surrender. "Very well then, peasant. Take the queen to the party."

He looks as if about to protest, but my hand going to the passenger door scares him and he keeps his mouth shut. Good. 

 

***Reached the party venue***

 

It is a large and beautiful penthouse-cum-bungalow type of thing. Its really beautiful. It's just a few blocks away from mine and Li's apartments. Shaking like a leaf, I get out of the car,and tug on Liam's hand. He looks at me and sighs. I'm panicking and he knows this. He pulls me in a hug and slowly rocks us back and forth. He is my guardian angel and always helps me through hard times. When I calm down somewhat, he pulls away and after some encouraging words, I'm walking (more like stumbling) to the main door of the building. I'm greeted by a blonde guy,who seems drunk off his ass. Liam starts blushing. I raise an eyebrow at him,but he silences me with a look.

The blonde takes one look at Liam and I, and tugs us forward causing blonde to spill his(used to be) drink onto Li's shirt.

The blonde; who-seems-to-be-Irish immediately starts apologising and takes Liam off with himself, probably to clean/change his shirt, leaving me to fend for myself. How lovely, hospitable, kind and considerate of them. Note the sarcasm.

 

I stumble when someone pushes past me with a great force and I fall on some guy who grabs me by my waist and protects me from the impact which would have been inevitable keeping in mind the force of my fall. I only notice that I've got my eyes closed and one of my hands on the man's shoulder and the other one around his neck,when I hear a gasp. l open my eyes in confusion. My confidence (every bit that I had.)flows out of the window when I look up to see the source of the gasp.

 

Sex-On-Legs 

Curls

Long Legs

Cute dimples

Green, _green_ eyes

It's none other than,  **Him**.

 

He seems to snap out of his trance when I look away and his hands that were grabbing me leave and suddenly I'm met with ground. My hands leave him and I cannot even cushion the fall because of the suddenness and I hit the cold hard ground with a loud crashing sound.

 

I'm in pain. Where's Payne? **( A/N: that rhymes!)** I slowly feel tears building up in my eyes but I blink them away. I'm strong. My past ten minutes into the party have been so great,I feel like I should do this again, I think sarcastically...

He ( _The-boy-who-can't-even-hold-someone-without-letting-them-fall-on-their-bum_ ) watches silently as if he's paralysed by time,but then scowls at me and trudges off. Soon enough he's lost in the crowd. Just then,I see a hand in front of me. I look up to see Ed smiling down at me. Well fücking finally, somebody is here to help me as I feel suffocated in this room full of people. I gratefully take his hand and he helps me to my feet. "Thanks." I mutter and give him a small smile. 

"It's nothing, Lou. We're friends. "

I smile at him genuinely this time,despite my throbbing backside. I feel as if someone is staring at me intently and feel them burning holes with their eyes by looking at me but I shrug it off.

"Let's enjoy and party then!" Ed cheers. 

OK then....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions? THANK you xx


	8. Chapter 7: Someone's a Little Bit Jealous...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Hi! ;)   
> Enjoy x

***His P.O.V***

 

I am really liking this party. It has surely managed to take my mind off hi- things, yeah, I meant _things_... 

My mates, Niall and Zayn and me, of course, throw one of the best parties in the whole town. Today Ni is actually throwing this party, because his cousin, Josh, moved here in Cheshire. He seems a cool enough guy. Anyway, right now I'm in the middle of the crowd. I suddenly feel the strong urge to move away from the rush. I push past people and suddenly something, rather _somebody_ is falling into my arms.

 

I grab the person instinctively,whose one hand is around my neck and the other is on my shoulder. Looking down to see the damsel in distress, as I was expecting a girl seeing they usually pull this act to get my attention, I let out a gasp. Hearing the sound, Lou's _pretty_ blue-- I mean pretty ugly blue eyes snap open.

I happen to snap out of my trance of how well he fit in my arms--- so I could throw him down, of course. I leave my grip and he falls hard on the cold pavement and let out a yelp. I am not responsible for his downfall, _yet_. I walk away scoffing.

 

Maybe a little bit of drinking should help me forget the incident.What even in the world is he doing here?! Maybe he wants to get the beating of his life from Rob and me.. I would fulfill his little wish then..

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

I am drunk off of him. The feelings of jealousy, hatred, awe a his beauty and ass. I mean,damn,who wouldn't like to BANG him... I let out a growl as I see him getting up with the help of Ed. I have had no problems with Ed, _until now_. Haha, I am kidding. I am not jealous or anything, no, The Harry Styles doesn't get jealous of someone merely holding a hand with somebody whom I admi- Hate. Simply I am annoyed that Ed is laughing with the twink, instead of beating him. Still staring at him (not his glorious bum) I glare daggers through his head.

.

.

Lou's drunk. And so am I. A girl is grinding her (flat) bum against me, but I'm too busy glaring at him and his boy dance partner. I contemplate going and ripping him from the asshole's arms but I decide against it. The girl, Anna, starts gripping my arms and I smirk the _Harry Styles' smirk._ its time to actually have some fun.

.

 

.

The music is blaring loud as I stumble down the stairs, after my quick _fun_ session. Looks like I'm not the only one having fun. There's a couple having too much of fun right on the dance floor. A few people keep watching the two guys, practically have coitus right then and there. I make my way through the croud and my jaw clenches when I see who actually is having too much fun. _LOU_. 

I am way beyond angry and rip him from the asshole dance partner's arms and he protests weakly. Heads turn towards us, as I drag the boy over to a room. I don't care about the stares of the good-for-nothing croud, but I feel myself getting quite angry.. _I feel like holding Lou close, so close,that he can never think of anyone but me._ But then, I want to throw him back into the crowd and never see him as the lov-. As my bad enemy. Just out of my life. Yeah. 

 

As soon as I shut the door,of what seems like Niall's guestroom, I notice Lou still hanging off my arm and loosen my grip on his waist and wrists from where my hands are holding him. As soon as my grip loosens, he takes a step back away from me. No. He _can't_ get away from me. I take a step forward. He takes one back again. We continue this until his back is pressed against the wall and I'm pressed up against him. 

 

His eyes nearly bulge out,like he's suddenly sober and tries to push me off of him. Ha. Like the weakling can. I pin his wrists against the cold wall. He looks as if he's scared as hell. He damn should be. I look at his pretty lips and when I hear his sharp intake of breath, I look up to see his eyes closed.. I am suddenly very aware of our _compromising_ position and back away from him and bolting out of the door. 

 

The next thing I know that I'm grinding with a slut again. Well might as well do something interesting...

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

***Next Morning***

 

I am woken up by the light streaming in the room I was supposedly just sleeping in. I look around to see I'm in Niall's parents' room..What?

 

Hm I don't remember coming here... And who is lying in a ball half covered by a blanket, on the floor...? 

Did I bring some slut in here? I don't think so,I'm that much of a rebel to bring my fuck-partner in Niall's parents' room... I'll have to see by myself ,who's lying there.. Lifting the blanket I see what I would neve--- er-- _Always_ want to see. Tear stained face of the attention-whore. 

 

I leave at once cause I suddenly feel as if I need an advil for this pounding headache. Bumping into Niall,who seems to be so cheerful even after consuming too much of alcohol last night. He can't help drinking seeing as he is a typical Irish leprechaun.

 

He starts laughing,too painful to bear for my ears and head, at my haphazardly spread curls. I glare at him and run a hand through my hair,trying to tame them. My precious curls. No one can touch them,except me. I slowly walk to the cupboard ,still pondering over the thought of beating up Lou.. If i did,He deserves it though. He is a fag. A walking sin. A worthless person. Yeah. Rob is right. We should definitely beat the gayness out of him. Tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these any good...? I mean no one is reading so.. Should I update??


	9. Chapter 8: He's so confusing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! XD  
> Enjoy x

*** Louis' POV***

 

I have never regretted doing anything _so_  much, not even coming out as gay, than coming to this goddamn party. I had woke up on the floor. I mean, sure, I could've fallen off my bed or something, but to my utmost horror, I find out that I'm not even in my room, let alone my bed.. Liam! Where is he?! I remember faintly, about some blonde kid, taking Li along with him.. I hope the kid did not drug Li or anything..

 

I am sure, Li wouldn't do that, he is quite responsible. I don't even remember anything else! But What I seriously don't understand is, that why are there any tear stains on my face and my eyes are swollen..? 

Who covered me with a blanket? Why is head pounding like a bass beat? Why--? Oh now I probably am rambling... in my head.. Whatever.

 

Guess I'll have to look for some medicine for this unbearable headache.

Just as I'm about to get up,I notice something. I am not able to get up! It hurts to even move. Wait...What? Why? I look everywhere for a possible injury. _What a great first party._

 

My ankle is swollen up and now I'm in a lot of pain. 

My head is throbbing, ankle is swollen and I feel like throwing up because of panic.

I'm gonna miss these feelings after I reach home... if I reach home. Noted the sarcasm? Well you're intelligent.

I'm relieved when I hear footsteps coming to the room. Someone can help me. 

"Help! Anybody who's out there, please help!" I shout.

 

The door opens,revealing a demonically smiling Curls, carrying a plate of pancakes,who just gives me a frown, then turns away.

 

What? 

 

I don't even notice when he comes back inside. I'm suddenly aware of his divine (demonic) presence when he lifts me up bridal style. I try to struggle but that just leads him to tighten his hold. I can't believe he's helping me. The Stupid. Worthless. Twink.

He's such a charmer. Seriously my subconscious needs to shut the fruck up. Yeah I said FRUCK up. 

 

I use everything in my power to look as if I hate being in his arms, but I don't think I succeed as I let out a small whimper. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes at him and point to my ankle. He just smirks a too innocent smirk and continues down the great flight of stairs. I think he's going to throw me down the stairs.

 

Oh no. He really is,isn't he? 

 

"You can throw me right now, save me the torture to be in your useless grip." I say angrily.

He laughs and continues to tighten his grip on my waist. That's probably gonna bruise. What is his problem? Who is he, by the way?!

 

Oops. I guess I said that aloud. He stops and then he let's me fall. 

I yelp(squeal) and close my eyes waiting for the hard and cold floor, but I'm stopped by a hand, his hand gripping my shirt. My glasses fall off my face in the process. That costed me quite a bit of money! I try to push him away but he suddenly puts a hand around my (Bruised) waist, making me cry out of pain.

 

He is a sadist. I'm pretty sure about that,seeing as he's laughing at my distress. He's not gonna spare me. I can pretty much read that by looking into his eyes. He leans in. Hot breath tickling my (outer) ear.

All he says is " _Tomorrow_." And then he leaves,letting me yet again fall onto the harsh cemented ground.

 

"Haha.. Wtf. Is this your signature move,huh fag? You fall everywhere you go! Let's see how many punches you can take before you fall again.." The voice of Rob is suddenly very clear as he gets ready to throw a full power packed punch at me. Closing my eyes and waiting for the unstoppable punch ,I gear myself up.

 

But the punch never comes. Someone held Rob's hand(fist) and prevented him from hitting me. Looking up,I see none other than my used-to-be-crush holding Rob's hand. What?!

Rob starts to struggle but my great torturer whispers something in his ear. Something which made Rob smirk at me. Seething Rob is now just standing there and looking as if he has won a lottery ticket. I know about this smirk's secret. I'm gone. Dead. 

 

Rob looks down at me and spits in my face." Tomorrow, you're going to regret even being born.''

 

I can't hold back now. I can't. I am having a panic attack..

 

***Liam's POV* (current time)**

 

I wake up with my cheek pressed to something soft but cold. Shifting around,I try to get up,only to be stopped by a heavy feeling on my chest. I look down to see what's holding me back. I see none other than, Niall Horan sleeping on my chest,his legs tangled with mine and small,cute snores leaving his oh so _delicious_ mouth.

 

I hear voices talking loudly and a cry of pain. I try to shake Ni awake but all he does is shift around on my (bare) chest, trying to get more comfy. I almost stay with him but there's a sudden thought in my mind. It's a completely terrifying thought.

 

_What if Louis is in pain? Or worse,what if he is having a panic attack?!_

_What if somebody is getting kidnapped?!_

 

OK. Well the kidnapping thought was a bit overdrive. But I'm worried. I dash down the stairs only to see a heartbreaking site. Louis' glasses lay shattered and he's laying on the floor curled up in a ball crying silently.

I rush to his aid and gather him up in my arms and soothe him. I know something has happened. He never easily starts crying. Something so bad to have scared him enough to trigger a panic attack. It's not happened since--. 

 

He whimpers when my hand accidentally brushes his ankle. I look down and see that his ankle is swollen and has gone to 50 shades of purple and yellow. Instantly furious, I want to ask him to explain what happened but in all these years, I've learnt that its better for me not to pry, to keep quiet and only listen when Lou's ready to talk.

 

"Take me home, Li. Please."

 

I want to protest. But I'll rather not upset him more. Silently nodding,I help him up and take him (kinda carry) to the car. I help him buckle up and then we drive away. The asshole(s) who've done this,will not be spared,once I find out who has done this to my best friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who've left kudos!! _*_ 
> 
> Leave your thoughts! 
> 
> LarryHaveBabies xx.


	10. Chapter 9: OH! So this is Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to that lovely person who bookmarked this! I love you, honestly *_*

_***•• Louis' POV••*** _

 

I am freaking out right now... Time flies by so fast that I still can't believe the night went by and the next day is here. I may be naive (I'm not) but I am not foolish to NOT understand what CurlyCurls meant by "Tomorrow". 

 

It is my Dooms Day, for sure. Even Liam, oh the peace loving kid, who always tried to solve my problems, can't save me this time.. I am going to get one of the- no, TWO of the worst beatings of the lifetime! And moreover, I am so sure that Curly and Rob will find somewhere Liam can't see them beating out the living heck outta me.

 

 

 

I am gone, like literally... I decide to pray, what feels like my final prayer to God,

" _Oh God! I don't ask you for protection for I am grateful of my ever present, sacrificing friend, Liam,who I most definitely don't deserve. I want to ask you for your blessings on Liam and m-_ ". I am again interrupted by Li for an umpteenth time! 

 

Yesterday, the kind (and stubborn) soul took me to the hospital to get my ankle checked. 

 

I didn't have the heart to see his guilty face if I'd have told him that even my rear hurt when I moved so much as an inch. But I know Liam will only blame himself and think of it as his fault!

 

Moreover, my ass was only maybe hurting due to falling on the hard ground... Considering myself lucky that the doctor only gave me a few painkillers and wrapped up my ankle and not the bed rest I was surely dreading! I was relieved on one hand, as I could free (and spare) Liam of guilt but on the other hand I was dreading the day ahead of me. 

 

I wouldn't mind being hurt, after all it is nothing in front of--

 

"LOU!" Liam is surely excited today. After all he doesn't know about the threat. 

 

"LI!" I call as I try to mimick my friend's excitement.

 

"C'mon mate! Today I'll introduce you to him. Come out fast!"

 

"Who? I'm a bit lost here..."

 

"Him, my crush Ni..." Liam turns crimson when he utters the word 'crush'. Because Li is conservative,but less than me of course... Though, I am more surprised he wants to introduce me to 'Ni'. 

 

Buckling the seat belt, I close my eyes, hoping to catch a few moments to relax. But my peace is interrupted by a song.

 

 

 

_'Why I got you on my mind?_

 

_You don't mess with love, you mess with truth._

 

_And I know I shouldn't say it,_

 

_But my heart don't understand it,_

 

_Why I got you on my mind....'_

 

 

 

"Lou?"

 

"Hmm"

 

"We're here!"

 

I hope I don't spoil good mood. I hug Li suddenly. He laughs and runs a soothing hand through my hair, while rocking us back and forth. He does not know that he is protecting me as he always does, although subconsciously.

 

He doesn't question my sudden affection. He knows that sometimes I need to be assured.. After all, he was there _when_ \--

 

 The bell rings,and Li and I walk towards our classes.Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, I listen to him ranting about Ni and smile. At least Liam deserves some good person and to be happy. He shouldn't have to worry about me getting beaten up...

 

"Alright LouBear. Go to your class and I'll meet you at lunch. Don't hesitate to call me if something happens."

 

"Alright, Dad!" I roll my eyes.

 

He laughs and sends me into the classroom.

 

My classes go well. And it would be a normal day,had I not known what would happen today.

 

I hand over my assignment to my chemistry teacher and head out when the bell rings.

 

 

 

_**At Lunch Break **_

 

"Li, are you sure you want to introduce me to Ni? I mean you don't have to...."

 

"Lou! Stop being an idiot! I know I don't have to... I want to introduce you both!!"

 

As we reach the music room, we hear Niall fooling around with a guitar. He introduces himself as 'Niall Horan' and pulls me in a hug. I am surprised. We hit off immediately. I've never met someone who likes me instantly enough to pull me in a hug...

 

"So... which subject is your favourite subject?"

 

And that starts him off. He talks and talks about his passion:music. He is complete opposite of Liam. I guess its true that Opposites Attract... Liam just answers every question politely and nods along. 

 

I catch him smiling fondly and raise an eyebrow. He just rolls his eyes. I wink at him and rub my hands. He gives me a pleading look. And a pout. Oh no! I missed the chance of telling embarrassing childhood stories.. If I tell Ni now, Li will surely start tickling me. And I am soo very ticklish.

 

Niall laughs at anything and everything. His laugh is contagious. I am deep in discussion about footie to realise that lunch is about to be over. 

 

"Man U is sick man!"I say.

 

"Ah yes! You too are a Man U fan!? That's great, now we're gonna get along just fine!" The Irish lad exclaims and that's how I find myself hanging around with them for lunch. I forget about stress until I hear Niall mentions about his best friends, Zayn and Harry.

 

 **Harry**... Hmmm. I've heard that name.... Oh yes! That was who broke El's heart! But I have no right to judge anyone. But I still wonder how a guy like Niall have a jerk of a best friend who doesn't respect girls..

 

As the bell rings ,Li and Ni rush back to the classrooms. I wave them off and decide to just take a stroll outside the campus to get some fresh air.. What I didn't know was the surprise that was waiting for me.......

 

I see none other than Rob and CurlyCurls talking about something. I think I may be able to get away from them without them noticing but of course I thought wrong. 

 

As I turn I hear Rob saying,"Hey, isn't that the twink?!" I turn around on instinct, but I regret turning. I see them walking towards me rubbing their hands. 

 

I start running, even though my ass still hurts like hell. I manage to turn around a corner but come face to face with a dead end. 

 

"Ha ha! What a joke fag! What a good luck you have! A dead end will be where you will have your end!" Rob screams.

 

 I move to go to the left but Rob grabs my shoulders and crushes them with his muscular hands. I feel pain but before I could move again, he punches my gut. I tumble and my knees buckle.

 

CurlyCurls smirks and whispers something in Rob's ear and with that Rob lets go of my shoulders and I fall again. 

 

But this time Curly doesn't catch me but kicks my shin, back and gut. But he doesn't punch my face. I guess he doesn't want Liam to see. 

 

I just feel pain. Just as Rob delivers another kick to my gut, the bell rings. I can't believe I spent the whole period getting beaten up. 

 

"Harry, the bell rang. I'm going to class. Come, when you're done with the fattie!" With that Rob strolls off  but not before hitting me once again.

 

Oh no... So This is HARRY.. I think as the excruciating pain makes me cough. I can't even blame the guy for bullying me. I mean I am fat and ugly. I am a nerd. Even _my own-_

 

I am not able to finish that thought as Curly bends down and shouts in my ear,"Fag! Listen to me you scumbag! I will not tolerate you around me. Don't ever try to talk to me or my friends. I don't want you to spread your gayness around. I am _Harry_. Harry Styles. So now you know who to stay away from!"

 

I cringe as he gives a swift punch to my shoulder and goes his merry way. I try my best not to limp and clean up as best as I can.

 

How am I gonna conceal this from Liam? 

 

"Lou! Where are you?" _Shit Li is here._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bookmark and leave kudos! ❤


	11. Chapter 10: We Should Hang Out Tomorrow!

Louis looks around trying to look for a place to hide. But before he can move to hide, Liam claps him on the shoulder. Louis is startled. He jumps from the shock. 

 

"What the hell,Li ?!"

 

"Well, hello to you too!" Liam laughs. 

 

Louis falters from his angry stance. Thank God, Liam didn't notice anything wrong, Louis thinks and attempts a smile.

 

"You scared the living hell outta me!" Louis says, with a hand over his heart.

 

"Oh, c'mon now! Are you an old man, Lou? You can surely take a scare, without having a heart attack!" Liam laughs again.

 

Now that Louis thinks about it, he is very slow. Whenever he tries to move,and escape someone he is never able to do that... Hmm that is a problem. 'Maybe I am really fat', Louis thinks sadly'. 'I should stop eating so much,after all I must be so fat,as every one says this to me...'Louis sighs. 

 

Not knowing why suddenly Louis turned sad, Liam asks,"Lou? Why are you sad? Is it because I laughed at you? No,please don't be sad. I'm sorry..." 

 

Louis takes one look at Liam's guilty face and sighs again. He doesn't deserve Liam. No, he doesn't deserve any good thing, actually....

 

"No,Li! Its not you. I was just--"

 

Louis is cut off by a bubbly, Irish voice. Along with the happy voice was a gravelly deep voice too. Louis knew that voice. He knew it very well. Oh no, it was Harry's voice...

 

Louis was about to turn and leave but Liam had an arm around his back. 

 

"Lou! I know you don't like meeting new people. But please put aside your anxiety and let's meet Ni's best friend..." Liam put on his puppy dog eyes for good measure.

 

"No Li, please no,let's just go to class. No Lia-"

 

"Hi! Liam and Louis this is Harry. Harry they are Liam and Louis." Niall points to them and introduces them happily. He probably doesn't know that they've met Harry but under very bad circumstances. Harry looks as annoyed as anyone can ever look like. 

 

Well,its not like Louis is too happy to see him. He is rather terrified, actually.

 

Oh great. Now this is going to be fun. NOT.

 

Liam looks quite surprised. Either Niall is very oblivious or he just ignores the tension, since the very moment Niall and Harry walked over to meet them.

 

"Haz, this is the 'Li' I was talking about. You know,the one in my English class." Niall points to Liam proudly. Liam,always the polite lad, sticks out his hand. 

 

"Hi,Harry." Liam shakes Harry's hand.

 

Harry just nods. Harry is too busy staring at Louis to participate in the conversation that follows. When Louis meets his eyes, Harry smirks. Averting his now widened eyes,Louis stares at the ground. 

 

Louis appears to be very uncomfortable under Harry's scrutiny. Liam's arm is still on Louis' waist,Harry notices. Noticing that, Harry scowls. But he'll not disrespect his best friend by tacking Liam in front of Niall. No,he'll not do that. But god,he wants to.

 

Louis hasn't spoken a single word since Niall and Harry walked over. He can't. 'God,knows what will happen to me, if I do talk' Louis shudders from even imagining the consequences if he does actually speak.

 

Eventually,a boy who introduces himself as 'Zayn Malik' arrives and it is decided that all five of them should hang out sometimes. Well, more like decided by Niall, Liam and Zayn. Since, Louis is still not speaking and Harry still keeps on staring and staring, sometimes smirking and scowling too.

 

Still Liam keeps a protective arm around Louis throughout the conversation. They learn that Zayn is the 'badboi from Bradford' and Niall is indeed an Irish man, as was evident from his slang. Zayn is a budding artist and Niall, of course, a budding musician.

 

"So, let's all meet up tomorrow at Cafe Coffee Day at 5:00 PM? If it's fine with all, of course!" Niall says enthusiastically. Louis' ears catch Niall's words and he sighs.

 

Harry's friends aren't at all like him. No, they're both actually nice and genuine. That's definitely not like Harry. Harry, who pretended like he never beat Louis. Or even met Louis... That's funny, cause Louis met ( and liked liked him, but nobody will ever know that) him on the very first day.

 

Ignoring talking to Zayn and Niall and only nodding to whatever they were saying,was not easy. But hanging out with them and NOT speaking or looking at anything for a WHOLE evening? That was quite difficult. Moreover, Harry would be there too... Which would make Louis very uncomfortable.

 

 Not that Liam notices,since he has a crush on Niall and keeps on staring at Niall. Louis would whack him and subtly inform Liam about his staring contest,but Harry keeps on glaring at Louis thus increasing his anxiousness.

 

So, hanging out with them is a definite NO-NO. But Liam doesn't seem to share his thought,though. Seeing as he immediately nods and says,"Of course! Me and Lou here,usually hang out in the evening. You should definitely join us!"

 

Great.

 

 Niall gets a phone call from his mom,and he takes his leave but not before hugging Louis and Liam goodbye. Harry and Zayn follow and after saying their goodbyes Louis and Liam head to the car. 

 

Liam constantly goes on and on about Niall. Niall this, Niall that. 'Huh! Thank god, Li is not commenting about Harry...' Louis thinks. 

 

Reaching his flat, Louis starts thinking about today's events. 'Today was like a tragic movie scene or something...' Louis wonders. 

 

He thinks about how Harry had looked at, no-glared at him.. Like he wanted to beat him again. He couldn't imagine Harry liking him. His dream about harry kissing him was after all just a dream... 

 

￼

 

'This tragic movie like day has finally come to an end, but what will happen tomorrow when they all 'hang out' ....' Louis wonders.

 

Louis showers and changes into comfy clothes. He cleaned his wounds and wrapped his cuts, checked his ribs for any potential fracture. After checking the bruises he is relieved that nothing majorly bad has happened. 

 

One may find it weird to know so much about human body. But, Louis is used to the beatings, hiding his bruises etc. Then after applying some pain-relieving cream, he takes some painkillers and gets on his bed. 

 

He doesn't find it weird that he hasn't eaten anything since morning. Its like his appetite is slowly fading.. He doesn't feel hungry nor does he have any energy to cook up (rather heat up) something for himself. It's good. He won't gain more weight,anyways. He could probably use some days of not eating... He'll think about it tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow, is going to be a difficult day. This thought and of course,Harry lingers in Louis' mind for much longer than he'd like to admit.

 

His faith in the saying,'Tomorrow is a blank canvas, it is you who can either paint it happy or sad'. It's because he doesn't get to 'paint' his own canvas, no, its Harry who'll either paint it black and blue with bruises or grey with grief and torture. 

 

He drifts away where his nightmares await his arrival. No one knows, but they never need to know why and what Louis' nightmares are about...

 


	12. Chapter 11: Daydreaming man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

****Harry's POV**(Before the beating)**

 

I am still thinking about that night when I saw him sleeping with a swollen ankle and all, still he looked beautiful. Wait. I did not just think that! No way. I'm straight as a rod.

 

 I can't think that about a BOY.  A boy is supposed to be brawny, muscular, sharp jawline and all tough and strong..maybe even handsome.. But Not beautiful, sweet and soft and so so beautiful... 

 

No. I'm not talking about _Louis_. I'm just saying that I'm not gay. Its just that Louis is spreading his gayness around.. Well, I need to take care of that too.

 

Rob comes where we agreed to meet up. To discuss about football. As we are in the intense discussion,I don't understand when Rob suddenly turns and says about a fattie.

 

Hmm. Who? I turn to look. Oh. So it looks like Louis decided to come and offer himself to us. Ah. Let's see if he can run. I see him trying to run and take a turn. Oh. Poor guy.

 

That is a dead end. He doesn't know the school like I do. Rob approaches and starts beating him. I don't know why.. but the guy is not crying. How come?

 

I will have to do the needful then.. I start punching and kicking the tiny figure. He curls up in such a _practised_ manner that I stop to wonder if he has been in the position before.. 

 

He should be very much aware that I would make his life a living hell if he dares to even look at me. I don't need his gayness to spread among my friends. Maybe I've been too involved in punching the guy as I don't realise all I've been doing in my free period is beating him.

 

He still isn't crying. Hm. Well I'll make sure to take care of that next time. I whisper my warning into his ear and start walking away. I can't help but turn back to see just in how much pain he is in. 

 

Feeling startled when suddenly a hand is put on my shoulder I turn back. Ready with my fist already up, in case its Louis' boyfriend Liam again. I've to give him a lesson on how not to mess up with me again. But I deflate when I see Niall.

 

"Haz! What are you doing here? In our own little world again, are we?"

 

"What? No, Ni. Why would you say that?"

 

"Maybe because I called your name about a hundred times and you didn't respond. Which girl has got you daydreaming, man?" Niall winks.

 

"Haha. No nothing. I was just thinking.."

 

"Well, Haz. That's never good!" Niall says jokingly.

 

I growl playfully. He just laughs and pats my back. Typical Niall.

 

"Oh there's Li! C'mon you've to meet him! He's a great lad!" Niall squeaks.

 

Suddenly he tugs at my hand and starts walking towards the place where Lou was. I try to stop him,but as usual he drags me rambling about his new friend, Li or something. 

 

I'm pretty used to this habit of his. Ni always keeps on making new friends. And he always drags me and Zayn to introduce them to us. He doesn't understand that I can't be instantly friends with other people. 

 

Hearing a very familiar silky soft voice, I look up from observing the ground. Oh.. So this is Li. _Li is Liam_. Ok , I got it. I smirk at Louis who looks as uncomfortable as one can look like. Niall is oblivious as fuck. The Typical Niall for you.

 

However when I notice Liam's arm around Louis my smile drops and I scowl. Not that Louis can see. Louis is still looking down.

 

 Good. The kid must be afraid of me. Terrified even, I think. That's good. He should be afraid of me. He should never ever call me 'Curly'. It brings bad memories. _One's which should never be reminisced again._

 

Liam is still not removing his damn arm, goddammit! Not that I notice. Nope. I'm just observant. That's it. 

 

I catch on the conversation going on between Liam and Niall. What's more interesting is that, Louis is not even saying a word. A single word. That sweet voice is not being put to use. Well that's tolerable.

 

I nod and hum along with Liam but still find myself more often than not staring at Louis. Thank god we didn't hit his face.. His face should remain flawless. Only because then there will be no doubt of a beating, of course.

 

 Unless the kid himself reveals the same. But I highly doubt that. After the threat though, I don't need to worry about him telling anyone about the beating. Zayn showed up sometime later. The three instantly click.

 

After agreeing to meeting up tomorrow at some cafe,we head off to home. Quite a while back when I was much younger, I'd met Niall. Then Zayn. It was as if we were meant to be buddies or something, cause we have been best friends since then.

 

But, somehow I feel incomplete. Like something is empty in my chest. Ever since then--

 

"Haz! Look I know you might want to escape this little meeting up session, but please could you try for once.. For me? Please Haz. Pleaaaaase?"

 

Niall looks like an adorable puppy when he pouts. I can never say no to him. He has always respected to my every decision of not making new friends. Well, real friends. So I'm shocked that he even bothered to ask me. Much less plead about meeting up with the boys. 

 

He must be great friends with 'Li'. Ugh. He is now looking at me like an adorable puppy who's been kicked.

 

"OK Ni. Geez! You owe me one."

 

"Yay! Haz, thanks buddie!"

 

After untangling from the bear hug Ni just gave me, we part ways. I walk slowly towards my house. 

 

We'll see what happens tomorrow. Today, Louis just managed to keep quiet. But how is he going to avoid me or the boys for a whole evening. How is he going to even sit without looking at anything and just ignoring everyone?

 

Zayn might notice that. I'll just have to make sure Glasses knows that he would have to at least pretend normal around my friends. 

 

Falling back into the past I see my worst nightmares coming again. Catching me and entrapping me in their dark dreadful clutches. This is why I never let myself care for anyone other than Zee and Ni.

 

~~••~~

 

***Next Day***

 

I have been waiting for Louis to come. When I see Liam getting out and helping Louis out like a proper gentleman. Oh. So Louis is the lady of the relationship. I smirk and recite my observation to Rob. 

 

Rob grins and rubs his hand. Liam auditioned for football team,so they can't have him back out,as we definitely need a player. And Liam will surely back out if we hit Louis anywhere where Liam can see or notice.

 

 I wait for Liam to run to his early class. Don't even ask me,how I know about his early class. Niall talked my ear off about 'Li'. 

 

I approach Louis slowly. He is bent over,probably tying a shoelace or something. Oh god, he does have a glorious bum. Looks so round and- Well,I can totally appreciate a good arse! There's nothing wrong with that!

 

"Boo!" I yell in his ear and frightened he panics and falls down face first,again for the millionth time.

 

I go down to his level and whisper...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: LarryHaveBabies  
> Follow me if you'd like :)


	13. Chapter 12: The VERY Nice Get Together

Louis was just moping in a corner of his flat when the doorbell rang. He stood up, pasted a smile and opened the door to a very excited Liam. Louis was very familiar of Liam's habits. Liam always tended to take Louis with him so Louis doesn't have to walk alone. So, even though Liam has an extra class which is extra early, he is here to pick Louis up.

 

"Hey Lou! I get to sit with Ni!"

 

"Yes, Li. Now, tone down your excitement. Calm down. Deep breaths."

 

"But I can't believe we are going to hang out with them!"

 

"Yes!" Louis sighs internally.

 

"Oh! I know that look. Is it because of Harry? Lou,you know that I will not spare him if he even touches you again. You know what, I'm not going to let him come near you even! And you have to tell me if--"

 

"Li! Calm down. He hasn't done anything. And before you continue your protective brother mode, let me tell you what you already know. I will tell you Liam, if he ever hurts me. OK?"Louis lies though his teeth.

 

"You better do! I don't want to find you beaten to a pulp and have to take you to the hospital because it happened that one time when you were so badly hurt--"

 

"Liam. I don't think I want to talk about that. Please. Let's get to class. Isn't your class early?"

 

"Oh shucks! But don't think you've escaped this conversation. We will talk about it,later."

 

"Ok, geez! Now, let's go!"

 

•

 

•

 

• 

 

After Liam gave Louis a lecture about being careful while Liam had a class, they finally reached school.

 

Seeing an overexcited Liam, Louis sighed out loud. Managing to get out of the car, as he was still in pain, he noticed his untied laces. Damn, how is he going to manage bending down. He barely managed to take a shower! His wobbly legs were already shaking, when he bent down. 

 

So, when he felt a presence behind him. Louis felt stark terror gripping him. It was a terror, you could only understand if you yourself have experienced it. The sheer terror which made him so unstable that he fell. 

 

"Hi, pretty boy. I sincerely hope you liked and remember yesterday's events. If you get what I mean. By the way, how is it that you have a girly bum!? I mean you are so fat! Who could even like you?" Harry laughed. 

 

Caught off guard by Rob, who was starting to crowd upon him, Louis noticed Harry slowly starting to grip his shoulder.

 

Rob stopped advancing on Louis. After some whispered talks between Harry and Rob, Rob walked away but not before scowling and saying," Hey fag! I'll see you soon. Be ready."

 

Just as Harry started to come near Louis, Louis was already moving-rather crawling away. Sneering in disbelief, Harry hauled him up by his shirt. 

 

"And, where do you think you are going, princess!?"

 

Louis flinched away from Harry. 

 

"Answer me Damnit!"

 

"N-no-wh-where."

 

"Well, then let's go class! Shall we? After all, you are a new student!"

 

Louis, shocked by the sudden turn of events, stumbled behind Harry, who was already heading to the building.

 

Louis was extremely confused. What the hell is happening? Was Harry not going to beat him? Why did he send Rob away? Well,Louis is not complaining, after all his entire body is still in pain. But, how lucky Louis was, that when they entered the campus, Harry turned to him, grabbed him by his shirt and threw him face first in the lockers. 

 

Thrown, like literally thrown. Harry came behind him and pinned his wrists with one hand and gripped his waist with the other. 

 

They were in such a compromising position that Louis felt butterflies in his stomach. Harry's chest was pressed to Louis' back so tightly,and his crotch was perfectly aligned with Louis' bum.

 

Louis could literally feel Harry's abs. But before Louis could think much about the position and develop a problem, Harry abruptly moved away for him, and walked away.

 

Today is a very confusing day, Louis decided. His bully, first speaks harshly to him and then puts him in a position as if to grind on him. That is pretty strange.

 

Shrugging and ignoring the feeling of hands gripping his waist, Louis decided to just go to class early.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Louis had completely forgotten about hanging out with the boys till Liam was dragging him to change his comfy clothes. Apparently sweatpants were not acceptable while hanging out with Niall, according to Liam.

 

Louis had been comfortably watching Spongebob on the couch. Liam came barging in,ready to pick him up. But instantly fretted about how sweatpants were a complete no-no.

 

When Liam had dressed him up,Louis looked at the mirror. He could still see his too thick thighs which were accentuated by these black skinny jeans. His bum looked too girly and his tummy looked too soft in the white tee shirt.

 

But he was more worried about the whole evening for more than one reason,so he shoo'd Liam out and put on a pair of TOMS. 

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Louis, taking deep breaths, got out of the car. Liam,who was already inside with Niall, had insisted that Louis came with them inside, but Louis thought that he should intrude into the possibly budding love story. Walking inside, instantly Louis felt the warmth he didn't know he needed. 

 

The other boys were already there. The four of them, noticed his presence and greeted him.

 

"Hi,Louis! I've heard a lot about you from Niall." Zayn greets.

 

"Only good things I hope and not embarrassing stories..." Louis joked, so as to lighten the tension he was already feeling. Harry was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

 

Zayn laughs. Niall and Harry look shocked. 

 

"Why are you making a shocked face?" Liam voices Louis' thoughts.

 

"Oh um. Its just that nobody has ever made Zayn laugh with a single sentence!" Niall laughs.

 

"Oh, but that's Louis for you!" Liam joins in the laughter.

 

"Well, then we all will get along very well. I can tell Louis is going to be the partner-in-crime with Zayn!" Niall adds.

 

After that conversation flows smoothly. They talk,yes Louis also talks sometimes,about football, how school gives so much importance to studies etc. etc.

 

Finally, when the shop closes,they decide to watch a movie. Liam decides to go with Niall to get some popcorn and its only Zayn, Harry and Louis. Louis shivers as chilly wind blows. 

 

Zayn raises his eyebrows. He goes to give the shivering boy his jacket but he forgot it in his car, which is still at the coffee shop as they decided to just walk to the cinema. 

 

He nudges Harry and gestures him to give his long jacket to Louis,who was now rubbing his tiny hands up and down his arms to warm up his arms. 

 

Harry just shakes his head no. Zayn stares at him, until Harry finally sighs and shrugs off his jacket and puts it on Louis' shoulders. 

 

Louis startled by Harry's actions almost flinches back. Zayn looks confused.

 

"Why would you flinch so much around Harry?"

 

And OK, Zayn is definitely more observant than the rest of the boys. Louis will have to be more careful from now on.

 

"No. I was just startled that's all. And moreover, I'm very easy to scare..." Louis smiles as widely as he could manage.

 

Zayn shrugs an Ok. Louis quietly thanks Harry and Harry just nods.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

When they finally return home, all are pretty exhausted. Louis still had Harry's jacket which was engulfing him so much that he was swimming in it. Everybody, that night ,slept with a peaceful and relaxed mind, except for Louis and Harry.


	14. Chapter 13: Did Harry just--?

Louis came home in a daze. What the hell had happened? The Harry Styles, his bully, had offered- well more like dumped it- his jacket to Louis. 

 

He keeps on thinking how Harry had just helped him. That was never a scenario he dreamed of, about the whole hanging out...

 

Louis is having a restless night. And its all because of this goddamn jacket! He cannot stop thinking about it. Harry's jacket had a sweet but masculine smell. Yes, Louis smelled it. It had a certain warmth and aroma. 

 

Louis was practically swimming in it. He hasn't even got out of the jacket. Therefore, he would have to return it tomorrow.. Wow,today was not at all bad, except for when Louis got called fat.. But that's nothing new. 

 

There are way too many questions going on in Louis' head. Would Harry behave something different, tomorrow? Or will he just keep bullying Louis? Should Louis return the jacket during school? Or after school's over? Will everything change? After all, Harry had been at least civil to Liam and him...

 

With these questions in his mind,Louis finally drifted off in a dreamless sleep, which was incredible. Louis had nightmares almost every night.

 

Harry,on the other hand was thinking of avoiding interaction with Louis outside the school.

' _If this hanging out thing happened again.. How will I continue bullying Louis after I've seen him in my jacket, looking like that..?_ ' Too many worried thoughts flitted in Harry's mind. 

 

Zayn and Niall,know nothing about him bullying Louis. They'd found Harry hitting Erick once, but had thought probably that Harry was just mad at something the kid did.. Zayn had intervened and pulled Harry off the poor kid. Meanwhile, Niall had calmed him down. 

 

Since then,Harry was very careful about hitting his ' _victims_ ' and always did it when they weren't around. It was already difficult enough for him to hit Louis without any of the boys noticing. If they started hanging out often,then feelings will be involved no er-- emotions will be involved.

 

Liam had already suspected Harry even before he started hitting Louis. So now he will just mellow it down for a while. He never knew that bullying someone could be so tiring. He suddenly remembers Louis has his jacket. 

 

Well, he shouldn't be thinking about how Louis was engulfed by it. It was unfair for Louis to look like that in Harry's jacket. Harry could just go to Louis' flat and take it back..

 

Harry lived only a few blocks down the school. So, he walked sometimes. He'd noticed Louis' flat once, when he saw Louis sitting on the stairs as if waiting for something. 

 

Turned out that Louis had been waiting for someone, actually. Liam. Louis had been waiting for Liam. When Louis and Liam drove away, Harry had felt burning feeling in his stomach. But he couldn't do anything about that.

 

Even when Eleanor and Ed were behaving very nicely towards Louis, Harry had felt something like jealousy?.. But how could he hope for someone who was not even his friend? That just didn't make any sense. So, Harry swallowed the protective feeling and decided to just bully Louis. After all,it was Louis' fault Harry had been feeling this way.

 

.....................

 

    **NEXT DAY**

 

....................

 

Harry was once again late for school. Rushing to school had become his hobby. Oh uh! He didn't have time to walk to school. Grabbing the car keys and slamming on the accelerator Harry sped off to school. He reached school, five minuted late. That's a record for him. 

 

He noticed some muffled sounds coming from the garden. 

 

Curiosity got the best of him, and he stopped to look around. What he saw, made his blood run cold.

 

 It was Louis lying on the damp ground. His face had scrunched up from the pain he was feeling. His face also had blood. So much blood, gushing out of his nose. And Rob was still relentlessly beating him. Harry didn't think twice before hauling Rob off the injured kid and punching him. 

 

"What the hell, Rob?! I thought I told you NOT to hit him, when I'm not there! What the fuck?! Why have you punched him squarely in the face? How would we explain to the nurse?"

 

Rob was not having any of this though. So, Rob ran away. Literally ran away from the problem that he, himself caused. What a coward!

 

Louis was still moaning in pain. Harry noticed some tears which were building up in his crystal blue eyes. His glasses were lying forgotten in the mud.

 

Harry felt like wiping the tears off. So he did. Collecting the precious liquid that had managed to escape Louis' eyes,Harry swiped his thumb under his eyes.

 

Still,Louis flinched.

 

Harry was taken aback. 

 

Why would Louis flinch away from him? He had just kind of saved Louis' life.

 

"Ple- please lea-leave me al-alone. I've ha-had en-enough for to-today, jus-just le-let m-me g-go h-ho-home!" Louis cried out.

 

"No,Louis you are coming with me to get you checked. I'm not going to hurt you. You might have aconcussion or something. And your nose is bleeding badly. So,cooperate please." Harry calmly said, ignoring the sinking feeling when Louis told him to go away. 

 

He resisted the urge to just cuddle Louis and assure him of Harry as his protector. After all, Louis wouldn't believe it. Harry had not done anything that wouldn't hurt him.

 

Louis nodded but still gave him an unsure glance. As if just waiting for Harry to tell him that it was a joke. Louis was shocked beyond imagination. Harry, who is the best friend of Rob,just punched him because he was 'hurting' Louis. What!? Harry himself hurts Louis along with Rob, every single time! Is this some kind of weird dream,or something? 

 

However,instead of taking him to a nurse as any normal person would do, Harry picked up,yes he carried Louis to his car.Louis knew he shouldn't have trusted Harry to take him to the nurse. Probably, Harry is planning to throw him in a swimming pool. Or worse,a river. 

 

Ending Louis' life for good,maybe. Louis was not exaggerating. Not really. He had been near about killed by his old bullies. That was a reason,why Liam was so worried about Louis constantly.

 

But before Louis could delve further into the methods Harry could use to kill him,they reached a hospital. Huh? Louis couldn't voice his confusion, as Harry had started to carry him all the way to the chairs in the hospital waiting room. Louis feels very good and even safe to some extent, in Harry's arms. But that might be due to the concussion he surely has and wouldn't admit to feeling anything if asked.

 

Louis watched as Harry filled out a form and asked frantically for a doctor. Louis was feeling sleepy. Maybe he could catch a few moments of sleep,while Harry found him a doctor... 

 

"Louis! No! You can't sleep now. We have to get you checked first."

 

"But I'm feeling sleepy. I just want to close my eyes and forget about everything.."

 

"You can sleep afterwards. First you have to meet the doctor."

 

"Fineee, but only if you'll hold me and sleep with me." Louis smiled lopsidedly.

 

Oh. So he definitely has a concussion. Still, Harry's mind had very clear image of ' _sleeping_ ' with Louis, that he shouldn't have had.

 

So, Harry turns slightly red. Naturally his dimples come out.

 

Louis pokes his dimple and sighs dreamily.

 

"You know,your dimples are _veeeerrrry_ niceeee.I want to touch them alwayyys!" Louis exclaims.

 

Harry now knows that Louis becomes a giggly mess, when he has a concussion.

 

OK. Harry can deal with this.Niall is clumsy too. Harry has dealt with concussion before also.

 

"Ok. Louis, I will sleep with you but you have to stay awake for now. Alright?"

 

"Will yoooou hold meeee also?!" Louis claps his hands.

 

"Yes, Louis. I will hold you also. Now shush and stay awake."

 

Louis pouts and gives Harry his puppy dog eyes.

 

"Hazzy?"

 

"Um,yes?" Harry is quite surprised by the nickname.

 

"Why do youuu hit me?"

 

Uh. What to answer to that? Especially when Louis looks like cute little squirell...


	15. Chapter 14: Loopy Lou

_FLASHBACK:_

 

_Louis pouts and gives Harry his puppy dog eyes._

 

_"Hazzy?"_

 

_"Um,yes?" Harry is quite surprised by the nickname._

 

_"Why do youuu hit me?"_

 

_Uh. What to answer to that? Especially when Louis looks like cute little squirell..._

 

Harry thinks hard but falters. How could he lie to Louis when he is staring at him with pouty lips.

 

Ugh!This shouldn't be as difficult for Harry as it is seeming right now!

 

"Um.. I don't like you and your preferances , I guess?"

 

"B-But whyyy?" Louis whines and now Harry can see water starting to build up in his eyes.

 

Harry can't explain nor does he understand, but it just doesn't look right. Harry feels something in his stomach. Oh,that maybe just a stomach bug,Harry thinks.

 

So,Harry reaches Louis and thumbs off a tear that dared to escape out of Louis' sapphire blue eyes. Louis doesn't cry in front of others, Harry can tell. 

 

So,Harry is surprised.He moves his gaze away and starts to think what to tell a loopy Louis. Loopy Lou, what a perfect name for Louis especially when he is looking like that.

 

"It's just, I-"

 

"Mr.Styles?" A nurse calls out.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Dr. Sivan can see your friend now. Please come this way.."

 

"B-but you aree noot myy friennd...?" Louis asks, rather shouts in confusion.

 

"Louis, just come with me."

 

"'Mkay, but you remememmberr you're prooomiise?"

 

"Yes. Now let's go." Harry sighed.

 

Harry didn't think Louis would remember that. So,he had mindlessly made that stupid promise. Louis had even held his hand for God's sake! Even liked a pinky with Harry.

 

'It's a pinnnky promiiise, _Hazzy_!" Louis had giggled.

 

Gosh. Harry hadn't seen Louis like this at all. All he had seen was a scared boy who was being bullied by him.

 

Louis was being a child honestly. He held Harry's hand, while walking across a room. Clinging on his arm. Literally.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Troye Sivan. What seems to be the problem?"

 

Harry gestured to Louis after introducing himself and Louis to the doctor. Louis was just holding onto his hand and sighing dreamily. 

 

"Dr.Sivan, he seems to have a concussion and his nose was badly bleeding and just moments after that he started behaving strange..."

 

Dr. Sivan chuckled at Harry's confused face.

 

"Yes, it happens sometimes. Please wait here while I grab my gloves."

 

Harry nods and looks at Louis. Louis is smiling. Oh. Now what? Louis engulfs Harry- more like Harry engulfs Louis- in a sudden cudd-hug.Not a cuddle. Harry refuses to acknowledge that as anything other than a manly hug. 

 

"Thannnk youu. I liiiike you liiike this Hazzzz!"

 

"OK. OK. Now let me go. Don't want your gayness to spread to me."

 

Louis takes a step back. Harry bites his tongue when Louis moves to the door and sits against it with his knees up to his chest. His head bent between his legs. He doesn't cry. No. He just mumbles something like _'everybody hates me. That is why he left me. I'm unlovable.'_

 

But Harry doesn't understand it and just scoffs. 

 

"What are you mumbling Louis? Get up. Stop behaving like a 5 year old child goddamit!"

 

Louis just shakes his head and sinks down further on the floor.

 

"OK. I'm now going to check-" Dr. Sivan is cut off when Louis let's out a sniffle.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson? Please get up. I have to fix your nose and check for any possible injuries..."

 

Louis flinches back.Dr. Sivan sighs and waits for a few moments before speaking softly and kneeling down before the now trembling boy.

 

"Hey Louis? Can I call you that?"

 

Louis gives him a shaky nod. The doctor smiles and holds out his hand.

 

"I'm Troye. I'm not going to hurt you okay?" 

 

Louis still is unsure so Dr. Troye goes on speaking softly reassuring Louis until Louis agrees for the check up.

 

"OK. How old are you? Do I have to inform your parents?"

 

"Nooo. I'm  eighteeeeen. " Louis giggles.

 

And if Harry doesn't like that Louis is giggling with someone else, he doesn't do anything other than ball up his fists and grind his teeth.

 

"Ok.,silly _Lou_! Let's continue with your check up."

 

"Mr. Styles could you please step out and wait in the waiting room,while I check upon Louis?"

 

And if Harry stomps his feet quite loudly while going out, nobody has to know.Also, Harry couldn't help but notice that Dr. Sivan used Louis instead of Mr.Tomlinson. But that's none of his business.

 

Harry waits for what seems like hours,before Louis is tripping outside with a giddy smile.Why is Louis so happy?

 

"Harry?"

 

If Harry is even the slightest bit disappointed in Louis using his name instead of the nickname,then he wouldn't admit it.

 

"Troyeee is calling youuu!"

 

"Mr. Styles,Louis has a minor concussion and his nose was just bleeding superficially. No broken noses to deal with. Here are the medication.He can and probably will fall asleep,so let him rest.I've given him some of the medicine."

 

Harry mutely nods. On the other hand,Louis gives Dr.Sivan a smile and a wave along with a chirpy,"Thaaanks,Troyeee. Seeee youuu soooon. Takes caaare!"

 

Harry moves his hand on the doorknob and smiles a tight smile and leads Louis out.

 

"Louis. Could you please _not_ flirt while I'm here?"

 

Harry rubs his temples. Louis just ignores him in favour of ogling some diet chart which is hanging on the wall. 

 

" _Fine_. Stay here. I'm going to buy the medicine."

 

Louis just holds that diet chart and tries to read it. Even going as far as spelling the food items out.

 

Harry shakes his head and heads off to the chemist shop in the hospital.He could have never imagined himself taking Louis to the hospital.

 

Today is such a strange and tiring day. Let's hope Louis is still at that place where I left him, Harry thinks as he pays the chemist.

 

What Harry finds is probably the most adorable sight ever, not that Harry would admit it. He has the thing of being in denial.

 

Louis is asleep on the seat. With his tiny hands still clutching the chart.And his head is lolling on his knees which are up against his chest.

 

 _'Louis is already so tiny. I don't know how he manages to look tinier..'_ Harry wonders.

 

Harry is this close to cooing when a phone call interrupts him,thankfully.

 

He looks around for the source but finds that its none other than Louis' mobile,blaring,

 

_'No, nothing's gonna hurt me with my eyes shut,_

 

_I can see through them,_

 

_I can see through them._

 

_I'm drawing pictures, I'm evading..._

 

_I will not use them,_

 

_I will not use them...'_

 

Oh how fitting is that song right now. Because how could anyone hurt a sleeping Louis with his eyes shut? 

 

'Except you and Rob' Harry's subconscious reminds him.

 

Harry starts getting angry at Rob but before he could storm off,Louis stirs.

 

Harry hurries to take the mobile out of Louis' pocket and sees that its Louis' MOM calling...

 

How is going to answer that. So,Harry just switches off Louis' phone and debates whether picking Louis up will wake him. After all,Dr.Sivan told him to rest as much he can...

 

Harry picks up Louis and carries him to the car. Harry couldn't help but notice how Louis moves closer to his chest and sighs at the feeling. That's nothing to Harry. _No_. Harry is just helping Louis out of a situation. Yes. No feelings involved.

 

 


	16. Chapter 15: Location: At Harry's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos, and bookmaks :) ❤

_Flashback :_

 

_Harry picks up Louis and carries him to the car. Harry couldn't help but notice how Louis moves closer to his chest and sighs at the feeling. That's nothing to Harry. No. Harry is just helping Louis out of a situation. Yes. No feelings involved._

 

Harry can't believe Zayn. He really can't. Zayn has left all his paints, pencils, sketch books etc. all over the backseat of _Harry's_ car. Where is Harry going to put Louis?! He can't just carry Louis all the way to Louis' house! Even though he looks so soft... But that doesn't mean he means anything to Harry. _No_.

 

With only a little difficulty, because Louis is very tiny, Harry puts him in the shotgun seat. Closing the passenger door, Harry sighs. 

 

 _'What a terrible day! I had to spend the ENTIRE day with him! Where was his **boyfriend** when Louis was being beaten up?!'_ Harry angrily thinks. 

 

Getting in the driver seat and buckling his own seatbelt, Harry remembers that Louis' seatbelt was not buckled. He reluctantly leans over to Louis' side and buckles his seatbelt. Harry doesn't want to think about how Louis looks when seen from close proximity. 

 

 _'Soft. Tiny. Cute. Simply Beautiful...'_ Harry's mind should shut up. He doesn't need any provoking thoughts now. He just wants to drop Lou off and head to his house.

 

Harry has never had a home. Just a house. His father had left him quite a while ago. When Harry was just 14 years old. It is a known fact that, a child's brain develops up to 90% at the age of 5. 

 

Needless to say, Harry was still young and naive. But since he was the oldest of the three (His elder brother, Ashton had gone to Japan on scholarship), he had to take up the responsibility of his family. His family was consisted of two brothers, one sister and his mother. His father, who he refrained to even think about, had a relationship with a woman. Harry absolutely despised his father. Harry had to work at the ripe age of 15, to earn for the family's basic needs. This car was gifted by his uncle who was in Canada now.

 

His mother is so naive, or stupid as Harry sometimes thinks, that she still loves that man who left her with four children.. She still awaits the day that he would come back to marry her again. Harry has become what he is known popularly in his house, Hitler. He has become aggressive, lost his cheerful nature,lost his smile and now just lives to earn and support his family..

 

He is the only earning member of the family. He holds the weight of the world on his shoulders.. Sometimes Niall and Zayn visit them and offer their help. But, Harry is too proud and self reliant to accept any of that. 

He has built up too many walls around his heart. 

He has to pay the bills, go to school _(he thought of dropping out, but Niall and Zayn don't let him. 'How are you going to better your living conditions, if you dropout now,Haz?' Niall had said. And Zayn had simply said,"The companies nowadays don't employ dropouts.")_ and of course go to work. 

 

His family is selfish. But Harry doesn't see that. Harry loves them too much to abandon them. So, he vents out his frustration on his victims .There is another reason for being the way he is..but Harry doesn't want to think of that.

 

"Um. Louis?" Harry tries to shake Louis awake. 

 

Louis stirs a little and looks up at Harry .Harry is completed enchanted by the way Louis' eyes look when he just wakes up. They seem to get more blue with little specks of green..especially in the moonlight...

 

"Where are you taking me?"Louis asks unsurely. 

 _'As if I'm going to jump him_ ' Harry thinks dazedly.

"Ha-Harry?" Louis asks now looking around. 

Harry looks away. Steeling himself,he says,"Louis, we are in my car. Can you please walk to your flat by yourself? It's late and I have to go to my own house."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Harry." Louis blinks once then gets out. Carefully shutting the car's door, Louis wonders how did Harry know where his flat was..

But Louis remembers at the last moment that his flat's keys had fallen in the garden when Rob had hit him! He turns around,ready to yell for Harry to get back,but to his surprise he finds Harry's car still there. 

 

"U-um. Ha-Harry?"

 

"Yes? Did you forget something?"

 

"No! I mean I do-don't have m-my ke-keys wi-with me. My e-extra key is with Li-Liam..."

 

"What can I do? Just call your boyfriend or something then."Harry states.

Louis blushes at the word boyfriend but looks very confused.

 

"W-who?"

 

"Um, your boyfriend? _Liam_?" Harry already feels very weird having this conversation .

 

"What?! No! Liam is not my boyfriend!" Louis looks truly horrified by the thought. 

 

"It's what it seemed like though.." Harry says, feeling rather stupid.

 

"Well, no. He is more of a brother I've never had. Anyways, he is not even here in Cheshire."

 

"Oh. Then haven't you got any friend to stay with for a night?"

 

"N-no." Louis is suddenly very nervous again.

 

Harry sighs. "Well then, hop in."

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"I'm not going to bite you if that's what you are scared of. We are going to my house."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because Louis, you wouldn't want to spend the night on the street, would you?"Harry asks sarcastically.

 

"No, I guess.." Louis sounds unsure.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and opens the passenger door from inside. Louis sits and immediately his hand reaches the stereo. Harry raises an eyebrow.

 

Louis blushes and retracts his hand as if burnt .He starts looking out of the window to avoid any awkwardness. 

 

 _'Lou blushes a lot, for sure..'_ His mind needs sleep, Harry decides.

 

"You can, um, play any song.." Harry offers timidly.

 

Louis whips his head around. He blinks once, twice. Then nods.

He taps the button once and a song,"Pillow Talk" comes up.

 

_'I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I'd love to wake up next to you_

_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I'd love to wake up next to you._..'

 

Both Harry's and Louis' eyes widen almost comically. They both remember the promise. But they don't want to remind the other wishing the other would just forget it. Harry almost swerves off. Louis frantically fiddles around to get it to stop. 

Harry can't help him as he sees the police standing on the side path.So, the song continues on..

 

_'So we'll piss off the neighbours_

_In the place that feels the tears_

_The place to lose your fears_

_Yeah, reckless behavior_

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

_Fucking you, and fighting on_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone...'_

 

Louis finally finds a way to shut it off.

Harry breathes a sigh of relief as the sensual song cuts off abruptly. 

 

The rest of the drive goes tensely. Nobody utters a single word. When they finally reach Harry's house, the tension is broken by a thunk.

 

"Haz! Where were you? Who is your friend?" Harry's mom knocks on the door of the car.

 

"Um. Mom, this Louis. Louis she is my mother, Anne."

 

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Louis says rather nervously.

 

"You too, darling. Harry, is he the tenant you were planning to rent a room to? I'll move to your sister's room." Anne enquires.

 

"No, mom. He just needs to stay for tonight."

 

"Harry! You know we can't afford another person to stay in our house? Where is he going to sleep? I'm not vacating _my_ room for him." Anne states.

 

"Mom! Don't talk about him like that. And he will stay in my room. OK?" Harry angrily grabs Louis' hand and takes Louis to his room.

 

"Harry? Its okay, I don't want to intrude..." Louis says.

 

"Louis. Shut up."

 

Louis can't help but think that Anne was rude. She didn't even talk to Harry like a mother.

 

"And, don't mind her. She's like that since then." Harry hesitantly adds.

 

"Since when..?" Louis asks concerned.


	17. Chapter 16: I um, Sorry..?

_Flashback :_

 

Louis can't help but think that Anne was rude. She didn't even talk to Harry like a mother.

 

"And, don't mind her. She's like that since then." Harry hesitantly adds.

 

"Since when..?" Louis asks concerned.

 

"Um. Don't worry about that.." Harry sighs.

 

"Ha-Harry?"

 

"What?"

 

"I- I..."

 

"What? Speak up.. You don't have to be afraid of me.."Harry says and rubs his temples.

 

' _Oh wow. What happened to the Badboy Harry? The bully?'_ Louis wonders.

 

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently.

 

"You do-don't have to answer but um it's just that why di-did your m-mum say t-that?"

 

"Are you hungry, Louis? Of course you are. I mean you haven't eaten. I was with you the whole day-" Harry rambles.

 

"H-harry?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me.." Louis looks down. _'I mean nothing to you.. Why should you tell me?'_ Louis adds in his mind.

 

"Um. It's just—I don't want— okay. I will tell you. Let's first eat something. I'm starving." Harry finally relents.

 

"N-no. You go ahead. I had eaten a hea-hearty breakfast.. I'm full." Louis lies.

 

"Well have something small then. C'mon." Harry insists and grabs Louis' hand.

 

He immediately let's go when he sees bruises. _Faded bruises_. To say Harry is guilty is an understatement. 

 

"Lou wh-what is this?" Harry stutters, feeling afraid to hear what the answer may be.

 

"No. Nothing. I banged into a-— a _table_. Yes! I knocked down a table. Haha. Clumsy m-me." Louis nervously fake laughs, trying to avert Harry's attention from himself.

 

"Louis."

 

"Yes? You said you were hungry,right? You know what, I'll take up the offer of eating-" 

 

"Louis! Stop rambling. Tell me who did this?" Harry angrily grits his teeth.

 

"No one! Let's just eat and-"

 

Louis is cut off when large hands grab his forearms and pin him on the wall. Harry lifts up up and keeps him there. Harry is so damn close to Louis and if they were in any other circumstances, Louis would have gotten hard.

 

"Tell. Me. The. Truth. Goddamnit!"

 

"No Harry! Just leave me. I told you I–" 

 

"Stop. Lying." Harry lowly mumbles.

 

Louis gulps. No, this is not happening. 

 

"Tell Me Now!" Harry yells in his ear. And tightens his hold lifting Louis more.

 

"Y-you." Louis trembles with fear of the aftermath.

 

"Wh-what?!" Harry almost drops him.

 

"I to-told you it's nothing! Just forget that it happened.." Louis is this close to crying.

 

"I didn't — I um—sorry." Harry whispers and looks down.

 

"Wh-what?" 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you this bad..." Harry admits feeling guilty.

 

"Wait. You said so-sorry to me. B-but   w-why? All the things yo-you and R-Rob say are true! Please don't be sorry.." Louis cried out brokenly.

 

"No! Don't say you believed what we said Louis!" Harry tightens his hold. He seems to realise what he has been doing as he suddenly drops his head and puts Louis back on his feet.

 

Louis looks down. But doesn't say anything. 

 

Harry waits for about 5 minutes. But still Louis stays rooted to the spot.

 

Harry slowly lifts his chin. 

 

He gasps. Louis is crying . _No. No. No_. This can't happen. Harry takes Louis' face in his hand.

 

Without even thinking twice, Harry wipes a tear that manages to escape  Louis' eyes. 

 

"No. No. No. Louis. Don't. Don't cry. Please I'm sorry. Don't believe in all that I or Rob said okay?"Harry tried to console him.

 

" Bu-but Har-harry that is true! I deserve all o-of the b-beatings! I'm _pathetic, cry baby, faggot, fattie and-_ "

 

"No! Louis you are none of that. I'm sorry! Please Louis. You are beautiful. I mean it. I'm sorry I said mean things to you, you don't deserve it. Okay? No one deserves this. Especially not you. I will say this as many times as it takes for you to finally believe me." Harry pleads.

 

"N- no. Y-you a-are lying! Pl-please le-let me g-go! If I was _this beautiful_ you wouldn't have beaten me! " Louis tries to run away.

 

"No Louis! I- I" Harry fumbles.

 

"See? I'm wo-worthless! Yo-you know that too! Ev-everyone knows that! Even my own dad thinks--" Louis freezes mid sentence.

 

"What? Tell me Louis. What about your dad?" Harry asks.

 

"N-no! Wh-why sh-should I tell _you_?" Louis whimpers.

 

"Please Louis. Tell me." Harry pleads.

 

"No! You can't do anything.. It's me. I'm t-the _fag_!" Louis breaks down and falls brokenly on the floor.

 

"No. No .Don't cry. Um—Okay I won't ask about your dad.. Okay? Just stop crying, please. You are too beautiful to waste those precious pearls." Harry gently holds Louis' hand and rubs his back comfortingly.

 

Harry guides Louis on his lap. Louis cries in his shirt .Harry couldn't help but think that this is how it should be. Not that he likes Louis crying! But he surely likes the way he clutches Harry's shirt with one hand and cries in his chest. The stupid butterflies come again and roll in his stomach.

 

"Wh du yu bil mw ?" Louis asks suddenly, his voice muffled by the shirt.

 

"Um. Sorry what?" Harry laughs. Half because of the muffled voice and half because of how well Louis fits with him.

 

"Why do you bully me?" Louis asks shyly.

 

"Hey. Don't look ashamed. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not going to anymore. Okay? I'll even ask Rob to stop." Harry smiles at shy Louis.

 

 _'He is so lovely... He shouldn't ever cry..'_ Harry thinks.

 

"O-ok. B-but w-why did you?" Louis looks up. His sapphire eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

"I- um.." Harry looks away.

 

"Hm?" Louis has his chin in his hands now. 

 

 _'He looks so cute! Gdthvvv.'_ Harry should really stop listening to his sister fangirling over some band- (Years and Years or was it 5SOS or  something?) because his mind has _no control._ He can't fangirl damnit! 

 

"Well?" Louis asks in a small voice.

 

 _'Okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. This is it. Louis is going to slap you so hard. But. Its going to out of your system. Go!'_ He really needs to tell his subconscious to fuck off.

 

_Here it goes.. Get it out. Now. You can do it..._


	18. Chapter 17: I um.. yeah?

**Flashback:**

 

"Well?" Louis asks in a small voice.

 

 _'Okay. Breathe in. Breathe out. This is it. Louis is going to slap you so hard. But. Its going to out of your system. Go!'_ He really needs to tell his subconscious to fuck off.

 

_Here it goes.. Get it out. Now. You can do it..._

 

"IthoughtyouwerethemostbeautifulboyIhadeverseen!"

 

Louis made a weird but oddly cute face.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"I um- yeah...? Okay. So I thought you were the most _beautiful_ boy I had ever seen.." Harry felt all the blood rushing to his face when he admitted this.

 

"Thanks...? But then why did you hit me though I was _the most_ beautiful?" Louis sighed. 

 

"Well like, that was kinda, like I have never had that thought about any boy. So, like I was kinda weirded out...?" Harry knew it was no excuse but it was true.

 

Harry said 'like' a lot when he was nervous, Louis thought.

 

"Okay. But why are you admitting it out loud.. When you could be beating me..?" Louis wondered.

 

"So.. I like, got a call from my cousin Shawn .Shawn Mendes. And he was like, I am gay. I like, freaked out for a while. And then,he told me how he even needed stitches **[A/N : Sorry I couldn't resist ;)]** when one of the bullies beat him up. He is like, my favourite cousin. So I couldn't imagine like him getting be-beaten up! So.. um.. yeah. I like, asked him how d-did he know he was like g-gay..? He told me the things he felt.. like around boys..? So I um thought that I was kinda gay. So like.. he kinda helped me understand like it was not a disease or wrong to be gay.. So like.. You know the rest.." Harry rushed to explain. 

 

"I'm so sorry for your cousin, Harry..."

 

 _'He is a beautiful person on the inside too. Instead of hitting me for scarring him, he is more worried about MY cousin.. He has a gold heart.."_ Harry thought. He was getting restless now, seeing a clouded look in Louis' eyes.

 

"So, um he is okay now. And I wanted to say that like literally you are the most beautiful person Louis. I like you a whole lot. Even if you never forgive me, I would tell you this everyday." 

 

"N-no. I forgive you. I-i l-like you t-too.." Louis blushed. 

 

 _'Aww. He is such a cutie. I want to just hug him and cuddle him for a whole lifetime. Maybe forever,if he'd let me...'_ Harry thought. He should probably bleach his brain. He is becoming like his sister!

 

Louis broke eye contact and stepped backwards.

 

Harry immediately stepped forward. And pulled him in a hug. 

 

Louis let out an ' _Oomph_ ' when he was suddenly engulfed by the giant. That is Harry.

 

"I like you too."

 

Louis slowly brought his hands around Harry. This was completely new to him. Only Liam had ever hugged him tightly. But somehow, Louis got this weird tingly feeling in his tummy with Harry.

 

Harry pulled back a bit but kept his hands on Louis' waist. And stared at Louis. Like stared for so long that Louis asked,"What?"

 

"You are really mesmerising. I mean you are really _pretty_. And like you have a _heavenly_ bum. Like damn." Harry made heart eyes.

 

"S-stop it. I'm not!" Louis scoffed.

 

"But you are pretty. I even made something for you!"

 

"W-what?" Louis was shocked.

 

"A knock knock joke!"

 

"What?" Louis sighs. Now he is realising that maybe Harry is really a dork.

 

"No no. It's like this. Knock Knock."

 

"Who is this?" Louis asked bored.

 

"It's Lou-is." Harry smiled.

 

"Lou-is who?" Louis sighed.

 

"Lou-is _bootyfull_." Harry smirked.

 

Louis blushed and swatted Harry's hands that were creeping towards his bum.

 

"Harry!"

 

"Whaaat? Its true! You know I told you that I loved your bum and that I wanna do-" Harry drawled then winked when Louis put his hand over Harry's mouth.

 

 _God. What should I do with him?_ Louis wondered.

 

Harry gently removed Louis' hand and held it.

 

"Maybe let me see that fine piece of ass.. Please?" Harry smirked again.

 

Louis blushed even more. 

 

 _Oops_.

It looks like he said it aloud. He is Thinking Out Loud. He he... 

 

Harry smiled. And kissed the palm of his hand. 

 

"I know I shouldn't say this. But, like would you I mean, you can of course say no-" Harry rambled.

 

"To what?" Louis interrupted.

 

"Um. Would you, kinda, like to go on a date with m-me?" Harry played with Louis' hand.

 

"Okay." 

 

"It's fine I don't mind- wait what? You um said o-okay?" 

 

"Yes." Louis giggled. Then covered his mouth.

 

"No. No. I want to hear you giggling. So like, giggle away!" Harry smiled. All dimples in display.

 

"I'm not- giggling! I'm laughing. I am yeah- _Manly_ laughing." Louis protested, still giggling.

 

"Okay. Whatever floats in your boat. Now how about we go change?"

 

"B-but I don't have my _night night_ clothes.." Louis pouted.

 

"Don't pout. Or I'm going to have to _kiss_ away your pout." 

 

Louis buried his face in his hands. His face was probably as red as a tomato.

 

"Oh now, Lou. Don't distract me by all of your cuteness!" Harry said and started tickling Louis. 

 

"No! Ha-harry pl-please st-stop." Louis pleaded, breathless from giggling too much.

 

"Say ' _Harry is great, handsome and I totally fangirl over him!'_ . Say it. Or I'm not stopping." Harry laughed with mirth.

 

" No! P-please! I am ve-very t-ticklish. S-stop."

 

"Nuh uh. No can do. Say it and I stop." Harry kept his tickling attack on.

 

"O-okay! H-harry is gr-great- hahahah-han-handsome-le-let me sp-speak Ha-harry!- an-and I totally f-fangirl over h-him." 

 

Harry finally relented. Louis was now gasping. 

 

"I do-don't like y-you. You are e-evil!" Louis said breathless.

 

"Now. You wouldn't want another tickle attack, would you?" Harry wiggled his fingers.

 

"No!" Louis almost shouted.

 

"Very well then. Since you seem to think that I'm great and handsome. And you totally fangirl over me. Let's get you some night clothes!" Harry winked.

 

"O-Okay." Louis smiled a little, still feeling somewhat breathless.

 

Harry walked them to his closet. Louis found various kinds of clothes.

 

"Choose what you like." Harry spoke as he took Louis to a pile of what seemed as night clothes.

 

Louis took a pyjama that he was sure would be too long but he had no other option, and a jumper.

 

He headed to the attached bathroom to change when Harry began looking for some clothes for himself to change into.

 

Harry was just tying his curls up in a bun when Louis came out. Harry's jaw dropped. 

 

Louis looked perfect. 

 

Like he was meant to be wearing Harry's clothes. The PJs were rolled so much but still covered most of Louis' feet.

The jumper was kind of _engulfing_ Louis. He was practically swimming in the jumper, which was the purple coloured one. Harry's favourite. And it exposed one of his shoulders. And Louis was trying to take his hands out of the sweater paws. He made a very endearing and domestic site.

 

Harry had to control himself by pinching himself. Controlling himself from jumping the cute lad. Harry cooed out loud. Louis heard it and started fiddling with the hem of the jumper. 

 

 _'Oh. What would Harry not give to have him know? He looks so cute. Like hsbwhshshhsj-_ ' Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Louis.

 

"Harry?" Louis waved a hand in Harry's face. 

 

"Y-yes?" Harry was breathless. Left totally mesmerised and aroused. By the beauty that is _Louis_.

 

"Do-don't you think that this is b-big? Like it d-doesn't fit? That I'm looking like a joker...?" Louis bit his bottom lip.

 

It was as if Louis was totally unaware of Harry's thoughts. 

 

Harry approached Louis slowly. Still not able to tear his eyes away.

 

"Louis you look _perfect_..." Harry breathed when he was an inch away from Louis' face. 

 

Louis looked up at Harry's tone. 

Harry started to lean in. 

 

'Okay. Is Harry going to kiss me?! I'm ready. No. I'm not! I am not much experienced! Oh god .Is this really happening?!' Louis panicked. 

 

Harry was just a centimetre away from Louis' lips. Harry had to just move his head up a little and they would be _kissing_.


	19. Chapter 18: Maybe, Just Maybe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 1k reads! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier.. I have exams :(

**Flashback:**

 

"Louis you look _perfect_..." Harry breathed when he was an inch away from Louis' face. 

 

Louis looked up at Harry's tone. 

Harry started to lean in. 

 

 _'Okay. Is Harry going to kiss me?! I'm ready. No. I'm not! I am not much experienced! Oh god .Is this really happening?!'_ Louis panicked. 

 

Harry was just a centimetre away from Louis' lips. Harry had to just move his head up a little and they would be kissing.

 

Harry closed his eyes. He would soon be able to taste those sinful lips. 

 

As Harry leaned in and his lips just this close to Louis', the unexpected happened.

 

Harry slipped. _Fucking slipped._

 

Harry slipped on the extra material of the pyjamas Louis wore and was now face to face with Louis' tummy.

 

Okay. What the hell just happened? Harry was kinda frustrated now.

 

Louis opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry was gone? But his hands are still on his bum. 

 

Oh god. Harry was going to kiss him. That messes with his mind. He can't even think straight.

 

Louis felt a tug on his bum. Harry was down _there_.

 

And Harry was like nuzzling his nose on his tummy. Louis blushed for the millionth time and tried to shoo Harry away.

 

But Harry was stronger so Louis just ended up falling on Harry.

 

They made quite the sight. Anyone who would look at them would think that they were you know.. doing _that_.

 

Louis had his hands entrapped between Harry's chest and himself. And Harry still had his hands around Louis' bum and was squeezing it now.

 

' _What a weird obsession Harry seems to have with my bum!'_ Louis thought.

 

"I love your blush. Please keep blushing forever." Harry smiled widely when Louis squirmed.

 

But Louis' hands were entrapped so he couldn't hide his face. So, he resorted to glare at Harry.

 

"Oh Lou. You look like an angry kitten."

 

"I do not!"

 

"You do!"

 

"But I do not. I'm a boy."

 

"Yes. And I can't wait to make you my boy." Harry winked.

 

Harry seemed to think something funny, which was honestly going to be funny only for Harry because his jokes were bad, not that Louis doesn't laugh at his joke. Because Louis will never make Harry feel bad. He himself has felt bad enough when–

 

"Hey Lou?" Harry asked in a whisper,taking Louis out of his thoughts.

 

"Yes?" Louis whispered back. Because somehow it felt like it was their own bubble. Where they are the only people existing.

 

"Why do you always seem to fall on me? Or make me fall on you?"

 

"Harry!"

 

"What? Don't you think it is a sign? Like even the gods above seem to make us kiss!" Harry insisted.

 

"Okay then. Kiss me you fool." Louis said jokingly. 

 

Louis' eyes widened when suddenly Harry surged forward.

 

_And then Harry's lips were on his._

 

Louis moaned lightly at the feeling of pleasure and butterflies in his stomach.

 

Louis had never been kissed so gently yet with so much passion. He felt a spark with Harry. Cliché but true.

 

Harry seemed to enjoy a bit too much since he rolled them over so that Louis was underneath Harry.

 

Harry was holding Louis' hands above his head. Yes actually holding hands with Louis.

 

They kissed for so long till the need of oxygen was so strong that they broke away panting.

 

Louis' face was a lovely colour of pink and he was biting his bottom lip. And Harry was smiling so wide that it seemed as if his jaw is going to split any second.

 

Harry traced Louis bottom lip and tugged it, sadly not with his teeth, with his hand to avoid getting the lip bruised.

 

"T-that was um- Wow." Harry said after a moment of observing Louis.

 

"Y-yes. It was g-good." Louis was being shy, Harry could tell.

 

As much as Harry liked to-be-his shy Louis. He could tell that there was much more to Louis' personality.

 

So Harry smiled and helped Louis up gently as he was still in somewhat pain. 

 

Louis got up but scrunched up his face when he felt a bit of pain shooting up his side. Harry was concerned but Louis told him not to worry about it.

 

"Um Louis?"Harry asked unsurely, after some time.

 

"Yeah Haz? Oh- so-sorry I mean H-Harry–" Louis answered frantically.

 

"No you can call me Haz. I like it." Harry smiled reassuringly.

 

"Oh okay. So,what were you saying..?"

 

"Oh um. I like, wanted us to be a secret..? Please say yes?"

Harry asked and nearly gave him puppy eyes.

 

"O-oh." Louis answered in a shaky voice. 

 

This has happened to him before. He cannot let it happen again. No. No. Liam will be so disappointed. Oh no. ' _But what if Harry likes me really?_ ' Louis thought.

 

But how could he handle that again? He couldn't. The first time had broken him enough. This time though he couldn't handle that. 

 

This hiding thing was not new to Louis. 

 

As they say, Once bitten and twice shy.

 

"Louuu?" Harry snapped his fingers.

 

Louis was surely going to end up broken and this time with no way to mend his heart. But, Harry had acted really like he liked Louis. Could it be a trick? To mess with the faggot? 

 

Louis didn't really want to know. But maybe just maybe Harry was only keeping him a secret for some time. Till he is ready to come out.

 

His brain and heart were having a real conflict. His brain was telling him no. A simple big NO. That it will bite him in the ass later on. 

 

But his heart was begging him to give Harry a chance. A single chance wouldn't hurt right? Maybe he deserved some happiness after all? 

 

So, Louis went with his heart for the first time in years. He said yes. 

 

"O-okay." Louis whispered.

 

"Thank God! I was getting worried that you would just up and leave!" Harry sighed in relief.

 

Harry didn't know his past. And frankly, Louis didn't want him to be involved in the mess. He isn't a masochist but he had made some bad decisions. Liam had helped him realise that. But that was only after he was hurt. Very badly.

 

He just hoped that his dreadful past doesn't repeat itself. After all he-who-should-not-be-named had never kissed Louis lovingly...

 

"Okay, Lou. As much as I like your thinking face, I would like you to eat something! Come on. I'm hungry." Harry exclaimed.

 

 _Oh no. How to avoid Harry this time?_ Louis thought.


	20. Chapter 19: Oops and Hi.

**FLashback** :

 

"Okay, Lou. As much as I like your thinking face, I would like you to eat something! Come on. I'm hungry." Harry exclaimed.

 

Oh no. How to avoid Harry this time? Louis thought.

 

Louis gave Harry a small smile and politely refused, claiming that he is full.

 

"Wait. How? You haven't eaten since morning! I was with you the whole day. You have to eat. Or you are going to faint!" Harry tries his best to make Louis eat.

 

"Harry. I am alright. It is just the meds probably!" Louis tries to convince Harry.

 

Harry looked at him with suspicion.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. Now you eat before you become weak!" Louis started giggling.

 

Harry sighed. _'Louis is such an adorable person..'_

 

Harry decides to fix himself something while Louis checks out his room. He has fucking butterflies in his stomach.

 

Louis is looking so good in Harry's clothes. Harry's heart can't help but melt in a puddle. Louis is a curious little teensy being.

 

' _Like a small hedgehog..'_ Harry thinks as he comes back from the kitchen.

 

And he almost drops his plate right there because of the beautiful sight he sees.

 

Louis is trying to reach the topmost shelf out of all the shelves. Where Harry's old pictures are kept along with a few cards and fancy mugs.

 

But Louis is trying to reach that lonely teddy bear from Harry's childhood. And he is standing on his tip toes. Even a silver of the small of his back is not visible because of the too large jumper. He is trying his hardest and scrunches his face every now and then when each of his attempts fail.

 

Harry did not sign up for this. How is he is going to avoid Louis in school, if he keeps looking like this? All innocent and cute. 

 

Okay. Harry cannot handle this. Because now Louis looks frustrated. Louis is still totally unaware of Harry's presence in the room, since he has started making noises of frustration.

 

Those kind which Harry cannot hear right now. He just cannot. 

 

One day with Louis and he is getting hard already. By thinking of how pretty noises Louis will make when he comes undone beneath Harry. So. No. He cannot think about how much he wants to devour Louis. 

 

Also. His face. Goddamnit! Harry did not need to see his face scrunched up.

 

He doesn't need any thoughts like this. Absolutely not. He has never had thoughts like these about a boy. This is so new to Harry.

 

' _Thank God, his ass is covered by the clothes.'_ Harry sighs with relief. 

He can't handle Louis in his clothes,making pretty noises along with the sinful bum. No. He will have a fucking heart attack.

 

Harry starts walking towards Louis. He has to help him before the poor boy gets angry. Though that would be a really cute sight. 

 

But Harry cannot let Louis suffer. Whatever Louis says, he is still in pain. So Harry does what he does the best.

 

He goes behind Louis. **{A/N: Did You Catch That?! ;) }** And then walks his hand up Louis arm and grabs his hand. Louis whips his head around in surprise.

 

"Oops." Harry says,smiling wide, dimples denting his cheeks.

 

"Hi." Louis breathes, still shocked and a bit shy of being caught in the act.

 

"I am s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to-" Louis says frightened. He is anticipating some kind of remark of him being nosy but all he gets is a kiss. On the cheek. But a kiss nonetheless.

 

Louis is so surprised that his knees almost wobble. He cannot be blamed. Not at all. Since Harry is a charming person. Also not to forget, he was Louis' bully. Until today. 

 

So it's not like you expect your bully to suddenly become your lover. No that just doesn't happen. There is something fishy. But Louis can't pinpoint it yet. 

 

He hopes with all his heart that Harry is not fooling him. He knows that his heart which is full yet empty, can be mended once but cannot be cured twice. Louis is a sensitive person. Screw him.

 

Harry suddenly stoops down and picks Louis up. 

 

Louis let's out a squeal.

 

"What?" Harry smiles innocently as he places him gently on the bed.

 

"You cannot do that! I am too fat. You will have a fracture!" Louis argues. And he is already counting the amount of calories he will consume the next day.

 

 _'If Harry will pick me up, might as well make easier for him by not being fat..'_ Louis thinks, happy that he now has one more reason of not eating.

 

"Hey! Stop joking. You are as light as a feather Lou! How can anyone get a fracture by picking a _feather_?" Harry laughs with glee as he thinks Louis is joking.

 

"Also, you are underestimating my strength." Harry winks suggestively as he bulges his biceps and shows them to Louis proudly.

 

Louis laughs at this. Like laughs with mirth and pure happiness. And Harry is so enchanted and proud of himself of making Louis laugh that he takes a picture of Louis laughing with his polaroid.

 

Louis freezes when he hears a shutter. 

 _No. No. This cannot happen. Absolutely not. No. No. Never again._ Louis thinks over and over about that.

 

Harry notices Louis being quiet and immediately rushes to apologise. He sits beside Louis and tries explaining.

 

"I'm sorry. I should have asked before-" Harry is cut off with a tight slap to his face.

 

Harry immediately looks at Louis who is now moving away while shaking his head.

 

"I am s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to sl-slap yo-you!" Louis says with his head buried between his knees.

 

What was that? Why did a picture being taken make Louis slap him? Harry tries to reason out. But he has no clue, whatsoever.

 

 _'I will get to the depth of this.'_ Harry thinks as he crawls slowly to where Louis is sitting in a corner.

 


	21. Chapter 20: Louis' Past

**Flashback:**

 

"I am s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to sl-slap yo-you!" Louis says with his head buried between his knees.

 

What was that? Why did a picture being taken make Louis slap him? Harry tries to reason out. But he has no clue,whatsoever.

 

' _I will get to the depth of this.'_ Harry thinks as he crawls slowly to where Louis is sitting in a corner.

 

Harry makes his way slowly to where Louis is huddled. 

 

' _Why is he more-often-than-not panicked? Did someone hurt him? Like I hurt him? Or is he still afraid of me?'_ Harry's mind was racing with questions.

 

"Louis?"

 

"I am s-sorry! P-please do-don't h-hurt m-me–" Louis started mumbling over and over again.

 

"No. No need to apologise Lou! It was my fault, I should have asked.. But why did you react like this?" Harry subconsciously touched his face.

 

What? Louis gives a nice slap. Like a proper lady. A queen or something.

 

But,anyway Harry has to ask because Louis is still shaking his head and trying to make himself tinier. As if he is trying to make the ground swallow him. And is now full-fledged crying. More like sobbing.

 

It is a heartbreaking sight.

 

"I-It's n-nothing! I d-do n-not li-like m-my p-picture to be t-taken.." Louis whisper-shouts.

 

Harry sighs. Does he really seem that stupid?

 

"Louis... Please tell me the real reason. I won't tell anyone. Please? You are my boy- erm– date now..." Harry says, trying to convince Louis.

 

"I-I ca-can't. H-he w-will not s-spare m-me!" Louis speaks through his sobs.

 

"Who is this he? Why won't he spare you?" Harry asks trying to stay calm.

 

But, who was this he, seriously. How dare he threaten Harry's Louis! Harry will not spare him. Not a bit.

 

"H-he i-is m-my um e-e-ex b-b-boyfriend." Louis stutters even worse.

 

Wow. Okay. So maybe Harry is jealous .Because of Louis' ex boyfriend. But he is an asshole. Really.  How could he threaten his own EX boyfriend?

 

People break up and make up all the time. So why did he threaten Louis? Harry's mind is about to have a brain attack.

 

"Okay. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Harry expressed his concern.

 

"N-no. I ca-can't t-tell y-you!" Louis said in despair.

 

"Lou you can. Please. He is not in Cheshire, is he?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Then he won't get to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt hi– in this case, you. Plus, I'm there, alright? I will protect you.He won't be able to lay a finger on you." Harry gave Louis an encouraging smile.

 

Louis contemplated this for a moment.

 

There is no way Louis can avoid this. Harry will confront him again and again. Maybe even go to an extent of taking his photographs. Louis shudders.

 

No. No. Never again. He has to tell Harry.

 

What can Louis lose if he tells about that to Harry? 

 

He can lose Harry. But that way it will hurt less because if Harry has to hurt Louis, he might as well hurt him now. It is probably for the better. Otherwise, Louis will get heartbroken again. 

 

Louis closed his eyes and brought his head up from in between his knees. He rested his head on the wall behind his head. 

 

' _This is probably just an opportunity for Harry to find out my weaknesses.. But better he break me when I'm already broken, when the wounds are still fresh and not after they start to heal..'_ Louis mulls over his decision to tell Harry about him for a second time.

 

"Okay." Louis says finally after five minutes of silence.

 

Harry nods and sits back, mimicking Louis' posture. 

 

"But, I want y-you to n-not sp-speak u-until I'm do-done. O-okay?"

 

"Okay. Take your time." 

 

After a few moments Louis tells him how things happened in his home town.

 

**–––––––(Flashback begins)–––––––**

 

_"Louis!" Nick sighed._

 

_Louis kept running from Nick trying to get away from him.. He simply dries his tears and tries not to think about all the hell that broke loose._

 

_After a few minutes finally, Nick manages to catch Louis. He holds Louis' forearms tightly as Louis tries to squirm away._

 

_"Louis! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! They just took those photographs from my house. I did not leak them purposely!"_

 

_" Let me go."_

 

_"No. First let me ex-"_

 

_"Well, how much of an idiot do you think I am Grimshaw?! You literally were laughing at the pictures! And what did you say to that girlfriend of yours?! Don't say that she is not your girlfriend. Please okay. I should have known this. I was so stupid to have believed all your lies. That's all it fucking was! Wasn't it?! Our relationship – if you can even call it that? was a big fucking lie?!"_

_Louis shrugged off Nick's hands and slaps him. Once. Twice._

 

_"I can explain––"_

 

_"No. You do not get to fucking explain about how the pictures of our intimate moments got leaked! And wait. Not yours. But mine. Why only mine got 'leaked' but not even one of yours was seen?! With all the nudes and also the one you promised to delete Nick were leaked. You abused me. I didn't say anything. Never. Not even to Liam! Also even the one in which my hands were tied up behind my back was leaked 'accidentally'! Do you even know how much shit I already get from being a 'faggot' ? Well. Congratulations to you, as you have succeeded in making my life even more difficult!" Louis fumed._

 

_"But I ne–"_

 

_"NO! You don't need to. Nick, I know what you were saying in the corridor when you thought that I wasn't in the hearing range._

_'Oh, that twink faggot. He is a slut now apparently! See him all tied up for somebody to use and throw.'_

_And news flash Nick, but I was tied up by you. And nobody knows that! But I do! And I'm going to tell everybody about how Nick fucking Grimshaw is a 'faggot' as well. How nice it would be,wouldn't it?!" Louis yells._

 

_He tries to shove past Nick but is pinned by his hands. Nick puts a hand over his mouth._

 

_"Listen Louis. And listen good. Guess what? I was just playing with you. Yes. This was all a big fat lie. You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit on earth. You are such a waste of space. All the things everyone says is true. You are a pathetic, fattie etc. etc. you already know. But people need to remind you every time._

_I hope that you fit this in your little head that nobody will ever want you!_

_You are like a napkin. Use,throw and dump._

_You deserve each and every insult Louis._

_Each and every single word._

_Also, you think you can even DARE to go all tell-tale about me?! Well it seems like you have forgotten that I AM THE QUARTERBACK OF THE SCHOOL. And you are nothing but a FAGGOT. So. Keep the secret safe or I'll do the world a favour. Guessed it? No. I will kill you. And your best friend can fight me as much as he wants. Because if he does, he will be the one ending up in the hospital. And you will be responsible! Remember that!"_

_Nick released him and stormed off,probably to celebrate the joy of ruining the faggot._

 

_Louis on the other hand had fallen brokenly on the ground below him._

 

_That was how Liam found him after 3 hours._

 

_Lying cold on the floor._

 

_Not even sobbing. No. Just a traumatised face and his face between his legs..._

 

**–––––––(Flashback over)––––––––**

 

"... So this was it." Louis says. With no emotion whatsoever. He didn't look sad, angry or even frustrated.

 

He looked blank. His face was blank. His legs were now spread out before him. And he was staring at the wall. 

 

Harry did not know how to react. 

 

So, he simply pulled Louis in a hug. 

 

Louis didn't hug back immediately but eventually relaxed in Harry's arms.

 

"I am so sorry Louis. I didn't mean to hurt you or offend you. I swear if I find that NICK the prick anywhere, I'll make him pay for this." 

 

Louis was not responding. 

 

So after five minutes of the quiet Harry looked at Louis to say something.

 

But Louis had fallen asleep. In Harry's arms. Wow. This has to be fate or something because the promise was fulfilled.

 

Harry smiled while looking at a sleeping Louis.

 

 _' He has suffered so much. This explanation must have tired him out. Plus the medication might've added to that tiredness....'_ Harry thought.

 

Harry gasped with a sudden thought which made a chill run down his spine...

 

_'But what did Louis mean when he said Nick abused him....?'_


	22. Chapter 21: Off To School.. Together?

Harry can't help but think that there was some deep meaning in Louis' words.. 

 

Deep in his thoughts, sometime later Harry too falls asleep, still holding Louis in his arms.

 

°°°°°°°°° **NEXT DAY** °°°°°°°°°

 

Harry wakes up with a crooked neck. And a heavy weight on his chest.

 

It seems that at some point during the  night, they had shifted and laid in this position. 

 

Louis had his head rested on Harry's chest and their legs were tangled. 

 

Harry had his arms around Louis, as if he is unconsciously trying to protect Louis.

 

Overall, they made a cosy couple. 

 

Harry fluttered his eyes open and saw that Louis was still holding onto his shirt and sleeping. He was frowning in his sleep however.

 

Harry decided to just lay there and admire the Sleeping Beauty until Louis wakes up. 

 

' _How could I even think of hurting Louis? I don't deserve him. And he deserves much better. But I can't leave him. He is slowly occupying every corner of my mind...'_ Harry thinks fondly.

 

After half an hour of admiring Louis, Harry's alarm clock blares an old tune. Harry rushes to switch it off. However Louis being a light sleeper, wakes up.

 

He yawns and brings a sweater paw to rub at his eyes. Louis has almost never slept this comfortably. He has to ask Harry for the mattress' brand. He will buy one. He will probably have to work his ass off–

 

Louis' thoughts are interrupted when Harry drawles out a, ' _Good Morning'_ in his raspy voice, laced with hints of sleep.

 

' _Harry is here on the bed too?! I slept on the same bed as Harry? Oh god. That is why it was so comfortable.. '_ Louis thinks, finding it stupid to let himself sleep on Harry. He probably crushed Harry with his fat tummy.

 

"Good Morning." Louis replies with another yawn.

 

' _God is testing my patience. I seriously want to hold him and smush my face into him, not in that way.. but it can happen...'_ Harry thinks, but stops when he starts thinking dirty. He cannot get morning wood, while Louis is sleeping on him. Jesus. He has some standards. 

 

They have to go to school, sadly enough. Therefore Harry nudges Louis, softly of course, and they get up from their cosy posture.

 

Louis is fully awake. But is still rubbing his eyes and he starts to apologise.

 

"I'm sorry. I slept on you.. Won't happen a-again.." Louis mumbles.

 

"Hey. Don't apologise. And why not? I quite liked that posture!" Harry protested.

 

"O-okay." Louis replies while blushing and tugging at the hem of Harry's jumper.

 

Did Harry mention how utterly delicious Louis looked? Well he will again, Louis looks so cute. As cute as a baby squirrel...

 

Wait. That was Harry's sister. Not him. He is the macho man, okay. He does not go all soft.

 

Harry decides to shower first as he has to make breakfast too. Also Louis is claustrophobic, so he requested Harry, ever so politely, to get out of the room after Harry had changed.

 

So, Harry just starts making breakfast. His mother is still sleeping. Honestly, it seems like Harry is the only one maintaining this house. All others are either too lazy or simply don't give a fuck.

 

While Harry is just plating the hot chocolate chip pancakes, Louis comes out of the door. 

 

A splat is heard. 

 

Louis looks around in the direction of the sound, to see that a pancake has fallen on the floor and Harry is staring at Louis open-mouthed while holding a spatula.

 

 _'What? Is it because I wore Harry's tank top and skinny jeans, without his permission? Oh no. I am going to be scolded now.'_ Louis thinks as he prepares an apology speech.

 

"F-fuck." Harry mutters. However it is  loud enough for Louis to hear, who has the apology ready on the tip of his tongue.

 

 _'Is it some kind of a dream? Louis looks so hot in my clothes. Like damn. Sexy little Lou. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have him all to myself...?'_ Harry thinks, amazed by the beauty that is Louis Tomlinson.

 

"W-what?" Louis asks, afraid of a harsh reaction.

 

"You look so hot! I can't tell you how much I want you like, right now." Harry answers, dazedly.

 

"O-oh. U-um. T-thanks..?" Louis replies, more like asks.

 

"No. Thank you. For wearing my clothes. I think I'm in heaven..." Harry marvels at Louis.

 

"Stop being a c-charmer!" Louis turns red.

 

"What? It's true!" 

 

"Okay. Let's go, before it's too late." Louis makes his way to the door. Or tries to at least.

 

But Harry grabs hold of his wrist and Louis comes spiralling back into Harry's chest.

 

 _'Like a ballerina...'_ Harry thinks, but soon shakes his head to make these thoughts go away. He is not even Louis' boyfriend, yet here he is, thinking of all the kinks. Shame on him. But really he shouldn't be thinking about how nice Louis would look in a pretty and sexy leotard... Being all dainty..

 

It is almost astonishing how fast Louis turns him on. He is about half hard now. What the hell?

 

Also, his ankles are cute as fuck. Harry can write songs about Louis' ankles. Like damn. They are so.. _petite._  

 

Also, Louis' sinful curves, and just how nicely Harry's hands _fit._  

 

It's all meant to be. It has to. Harry can't handle seeing his Louis with someone else. He will go ballistic.

 

Wait. _His_ Louis? That is such a nice thought..

 

"Hellllo?" Louis squeaks out, breaking Harry's train of thoughts. 

 

"Yes. I know." Harry answers stupidly, still not able to totally recover from the image of Louis in a leotard...

 

"What?" Louis tilts his head, confused.

 

"Oh! Um. Yeah, like. Okay. Wait." Harry fumbles.

 

Louis patiently waits, in Harry's arms still, till Harry gathers his thoughts.

 

"Yes! I remember! I was gonna say, eat some breakfast first." Harry says slowly, proud of himself for remembering that.

 

"No, thank you. I can e-eat in l-lunch.."

 

"What? No way. You have to eat something or we are staying here." Harry replies sternly.

 

"Um. I usually eat six pieces of apple with tea, no milk..." Louis says nervously.

 

"Okay, sit while I make that for you." Harry gestures to the dining table.

 

After Louis had eaten exactly six slices and drank a cup of tea, without milk, and Harry has eaten breakfast too, they are ready to go. 

 

Harry had tried to protest and also tried to talk Louis into eating more, but Louis had simply shaken his head no.

 

They get to the car and Harry opens the door for Louis, which makes Louis smile shyly. Harry buckles up himself and Louis and starts driving. 

 

This time though, unlike before, Louis doesn't hesitate that much to switch on the radio. After Harry's reassuring smile, Louis switches it on.

 

_'I didn't know what I would find_

_When I went looking for a reason, I know_

_I didn't read between the lines_

_And, baby, I've got nowhere to go_

_I tried to take the road less traveled by_

_But nothing seems to work the first few times_

_Am I right?_

 

_So how can I ever try to be better?_

_Nobody ever lets me in_

_I can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking in_

_I've been a lot of lonely places_

_I've never been on the outside....'_

 

The song was beautifully written and well sung. 

 

Harry suddenly stopped the car.

 

"Get out, please."


	23. Chapter 22: A Dirty Little Secret...?

"Get out, please."

 

"W-what?"

 

Louis looked around and noticed that they were two streets away from school.

 

"Um. Yes, you remember how I told you that we are a secret..?" Harry replied, seeming tense.

 

"Uh. Y-yes." Louis monotoned sadly.

 

"So, um. It means we can't be seen together.. Like not even as fr-friends. You get it, right? If I suddenly start hanging out with you, in school, then it will raise suspicion. We don't want that, do we?" Harry spoke, somewhat harsh.

 

"O-oh."

 

"Yeah. So please walk from here... I can't take you to school.. We can't be seen together." Harry states.

 

Louis has no choice but to nod and get out. What was happening?

 

He knew this was too good to be true.

Things like these, the love and affection, don't happen to worthless people like Louis.

 

Louis is so stupid. He put himself out, just to be Harry's _dirty little secret._

 

Harry's car speeds away and Louis is left looking at it, longingly.

 

Maybe Harry is _ashamed_ of him.. Yes that must be it. Because the same kind of thing happened with Nick.

 

Nick didn't want to spoil his reputation, so he never came out of the closet. He was simply messing with Louis and his heart.

 

Louis trudged slowly and made his way to school, feeling rather overwhelmed. 

 

A honk interrupts his self-depreciating thoughts.

 

Louis paid no mind to that, and kept walking.

 

 **HONK**.

 

"Louis?!"

 

'What? Liam?! What is he doing here?! Oh, no. Did he see something? Let's hope not.' Louis thought worriedly, and turned to face the car with a nervous smile.

 

There was Liam, on the driver's seat, and Niall on the shotgun, and Ed on the backseat.

 

'What? Ed knows Liam and Niall?' Louis thought very confused.

 

"Hi Li, Ni and Ed!" Louis greeted them nonetheless.

 

"Hi Lou!" Ed and Niall chorused. 

That's weird.

 

Liam looked at Louis. He didn't reply, just gestured him to get in the car.

 

Liam is going to lecture him. Oh no.

 

"Louis. Where were you? I checked your house, from your room to the backyard. Even my own house! I even texted and called you! Where have you been?! It's like you had vanished without a trace! And why is your arm bruised?! Louis William Tomlinson, I _swear_ to god, if you don't tell me now–"

 

"Chill Li. Jeez. You are my mother, I know that. But, let me talk!" Louis tried to make Liam relax.

 

"You have two minutes to explain." Liam replied and crossed his arms. He wasn't driving still.

 

"Okay. So, I knocked down a _table_..? And that is why my arm is bruised. I think my phone died..that is why I couldn't answer your calls or texts. And I lost my key, so I stayed with..." Louis trails off.

 

"With?" Liam demands. He was going out of his mind, worrying about Louis.

 

He had tried to convince Louis to come along, but Louis refused. Liam knew this was because of bad memories...

 

"With Eleanor!" Louis sighed in relief, internally. He will probably have to beg Eleanor to back him up, because Liam will probably ask her.. Oh well. She won't refuse him.. at least he hopes so.

 

"Oh. Okay. But if I find out you are lying about anything, you are going to be punished!" Liam huffed, but started driving.

 

"Okay, now let's go!"

 

Louis was used to Liam behaving like this.

 

This was just his way to show love and affection. He cared deeply for others. Like he is the next Mother Teresa. 

 

Niall started a conversation, in which all forgot about the little argument.

 

"Where is Zayn, Niall?" Louis asked.

 

Niall broke into a laugh. 

 

Seriously, this kid laughs on anything and _everything_! Louis raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Zayn–he zayned!" Niall said in between fits of laughter. 

**{A/N: NO OFFENCE! I love Zayn ❤}**

 

What does that even mean? Louis just nods and laughs. This kid is weirdly nice and fun.

 

'Thank god, Li is an oblivious little bean.' Louis thanked god in his thoughts, happy at not being caught in his lie. 

 

He couldn't tell Liam. No. Otherwise, Liam will not let him go on the date with Harry. 

 

Liam will probably lecture him and tell Harry to stop all this. He might even punctuate all this with a punch. So.. Louis' not taking any risk.

 

All of them chat and catch up what they missed. Liam told how he couldn't miss school, because, ' _attendance is so important'._

 

They reached the school fifteen minutes early. So, Louis decided to grab his schedule as he is still not much familiar with his timetable.

 

Liam, Ed, and surprisingly even Niall waited for him. What was up with them?

 

"You can go. I will just go grab my books.." Louis had tried to convince them. But they are too stubborn to listen.

 

Louis is secretly glad, because that way Rob wouldn't beat him again.. Hopefully not in front of them..

 

Louis has English first, along with Eleanor. So he might as well talk to her then. Ed too tags along and sits with Louis. Thus has become kind of a ritual now.. Ed and El sit either near him or with him.

 

So, Louis has to be sneaky since Ed can't know. He will probably tell Liam.

 

So when, after the boring class Ed heads off with a goodbye, Louis calls out to Eleanor.

 

"What's up Lou? Did you want to talk about a boy you like?! I'm up for it!" Eleanor says excited for her friend.

 

"Um. N-no. I wanted to ask you for a favour,El..."

 

"Okay..?" Eleanor whispers struck by the seriousness in Louis' tone.

 

"Can you um, please tell Liam that I stayed at your house..?" Louis asks nervously.

 

"Okay.. But why did you lie?" Eleanor asks, curiously.

 

"Um. I can't tell you, El. Its a secret.. " Louis mumbles, looking down. He is asking Eleanor for a huge favour..

 

"Oh. I know that feeling. Don't worry! I won't call you out!" Eleanor finally says after a few minutes of thinking things through. 

 

 _'Maybe Louis has a secret boyfriend? Or even a lover...? I have to find out!'_ Eleanor wonders.

 

Louis thanks Eleanor profusely and heads to the next class, suddenly aware that the next class is Maths. Where indeed he has to sit with Harry.

 

Oh god. He can't face Harry. What will Harry do? Will he ignore Louis? Or will he try to apologise for being rude..? 

 

Louis takes a deep breath as he sits next to Harry. 

 

Harry pays him no mind. Not a word. Hell, he does not even spare Louis a glance. 

 

Louis can't say he did NOT expect this. Because, let's be honest, nobody wants to associate with Louis, the faggot nerd.

 

But he heard Harry say,"Hey babe." 

 

So he looked up. What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes...

 

And he suddenly remembered the ringtone of his phone and decided to follow the advice...

 

_'No, nothing's gonna hurt me with my eyes shut,_

_I can see through them..._

_I'm drawing pictures,I'm evading..._

_I will not use them.._

_I will not use them..'_


	24. Chapter 23: Fire Alarm and a New Friend..

Of course. Louis should have known this! Harry is called a ' _player_ ' for a reason!

 

Harry is talking to the same brunette whom he earlier kissed, and is currently leaning up to hug her.

 

Seriously, Louis isn't sure whether Harry is literally playing with Louis or he is doing this to keep his _secret_ safe.

 

Okay. So maybe Louis is a teensy bit jealous. But only a little bit!

 

Harry should do this with him. Not some desperate girl! Moreover, Harry seems to enjoy this a bit too much, because he leans into the hug a tad too long. 

 

So, Harry is looking for someone better than Louis already. What a joke? Everyone is better than Louis.

 

Even this girl. Maybe that is why, Harry is hugging her but he didn't even look at Louis. 

 

 _'Maybe I am really a napkin. To use and dump.'_ Louis thinks and turns his head away, sulking.

 

He has never been, and probably never will be, a good boyfriend... 

First Nick and then Harry. God knows, maybe Louis really is meant to be alone.

 

"Hi! I'm Kendall! You are?" That brunette introduces herself.

 

"Oh, don't talk to him. He is a _faggot_! I don't even understand why is he sitting with me. Like, please take your unworthy gay ass somewhere!" Harry says, sounding annoyed.

 

Louis' eyes widen. _Oh_. 

 

So this was the whole plan _all along_?

 

To _embarrass_ Louis? 

 

To _humiliate_ him?

 

To make him fall in everyone's eyes?

 

Wow. How stupid can a person be? Obviously less than Louis. He can't believe Harry said that! 

 

He called him a faggot. He is unworthy. 

 

_Faggot. Unworthy. Faggot. Unworthy._

 

These thoughts swirled like a hurricane, in Louis' mind. He put his hands to his ears, trying to stop them.

He can't have a panic attack here in front of the whole class. He would die before this.

 

The fire alarm rang suddenly. All the students rushed for the door, but Louis. Louis was still there as the water sprinkled from the ceiling's system. Harry had not waited for Louis. No. He had rushed out, leaving Louis alone.

 

But honestly who would put their own life in danger for someone worthless, like Louis?

 

Louis tried to get up, but he couldn't. Louis was having a panic attack. And the stampede wasn't helping at all.

 

Suddenly, god knows from where, someone rushed in.

 

"Louis?!" 

 

Louis couldn't exactly tell who the person was as the sound of drizzle was increasing.

 

The person rushed to Louis and took him outside.

 

Like, literally carried him.

Louis and the boy (he assumed that the the person was a boy, because he couldn't feel you know.. the _things_..)

were soaked to the skin.

 

Everyone was rushing out of the building. But Louis couldn't breathe. 

The person, as if somehow magically, understood what Louis was trying to say about not being able to breathe, took Louis to a relatively secluded place behind the school. 

 

Louis was put down on some dry mat, and a blanket was being draped over his shivering form. 

 

"Louis? _Breathe in. Breathe out._ " 

 

Louis listened to the boy and followed the advice, as the boy calmed him down by running a hand soothingly on his back. 

 

After the repeated actions, Louis finally looked up.

 

He saw a cute boy, from his English class, who was worriedly talking on the phone, all the while rubbing Louis' back.

 

"I-I-" Louis tried to speak.

 

"Oh! Wait a second." He said to Louis, and hung up the call after muttering something like," He is safe, come here."

 

"W-who a-are-" Louis tried to question, but the boy shushed him. 

 

"I am Stan. And no, I'm not kidnapping you!" The boy, Stan smiled.

 

"Stan! You got to Louis right?!" Was it Liam?

Louis saw Liam and Niall running towards them. Ed was behind them, holding Louis' backpack.

 

Okay. What is going on? Louis can't decipher any of this.

 

Seeing Louis' confused reaction, Niall started laughing.

 

"W-what?" Louis asked.

 

"I will tell you." Liam spoke up, after his usual check-up of Louis. Seriously Liam is going to be a good father. He sometimes (all the time) worries about Louis, like Louis is his own kid!

 

"So, Niall and I were walking to our next class, and we saw you having a panic attack. I couldn't let you have one in front of everyone. You would've been so embarrassed. So, Niall sneaked in and switched on the fire alarm, and I distracted the security guard. Also, Stan helped us by taking you here and Ed by taking your backpack." Liam explained rather guiltily. 

 

Louis was shocked. Liam, he had known for so long, so he could understand, but Niall, Ed and Stan?

 

He really couldn't believe this! He is so lucky to have such amazing friends. He honestly doesn't deserve them, but still he is selfishly glad to have them.

 

"T-thank you!" Louis smiled.

 

All of them looked at his smile which made them smile and Liam ruffled his hair.

 

"But can I ask why you had a panic attack?" Liam asked going back to his protective-brother mode.

 

Niall nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. Seriously, what is this? 

 

Is Niall his mother or something? He acts like that honestly, agreeing with daddy Liam and all.

 

Louis giggled but quieted down when Liam raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Um-- n-nothing. I w-was j-just sitting and s-suddenly this h-happened." Louis sighed.

 

"But you were sitting with Harry, right?" Niall piped in.

 

"Um y-yes." Louis answered, not knowing how to lie about that.

 

"That fucking bastard did this! Am I right or _am I right?_ " Niall asked going in his protective-mommy mode, as Louis has decided that Liam and Niall were his daddy and mommy respectively.

 

Louis didn't answer, just looked away. He didn't want to cause trouble between two best friends.

 

Niall let out a humph and stormed off muttering various curse words. Ed and Stan followed behind Niall aiming to stop the blonde boy.

 

Liam stood still, before helping Louis up and shaking his head in disappointment.

 

Louis knew what was coming. A lecture.

 

"Louis? Why didn't you tell me earlier that Harry was troubling you? Please, Louis. I want to help you. I know I don't have to, but I love you Louis. You are my small brother!" Liam spoke, sadly.

 

"I'm older than you!" Louis replied, avoiding the other topic of that Handle or something..

 

"Lou! Stop avoiding the topic. Tell me. Is there something I _should_ know?" Liam suspiciously gazed at Louis.

 

"No." Louis said, faking confidence.

 

"Are you sure? Because if I get to know-" Liam started to scold Louis.

 

"Yes, Liam. I am sure. Now, my turn! What is going on between you and Niall?" Louis asked excitedly.

 

"Uh... I a-asked him out." Liam admitted, while blushing.

 

"Awwww. What? Where? When? HOW DO I NOT KNOW THIS?!" Louis squealed and started throwing question after question to Liam. 

 

"Yeah. I asked him out day before yest-" Liam is interrupted by an angry Niall.

 

"Liam! Do you know what I saw? I saw Harry-"


	25. Chapter 24: Unknown No.- 15 Texts

"Awwww. What? Where? When? HOW DO I NOT KNOW THIS?!" Louis squealed and started throwing question after question to Liam. 

 

"Yeah. I asked him out day before yest-" Liam is interrupted by an angry Niall.

 

"Liam! Do you know what I saw? I saw Harry-"

 

"Aaachooo" Niall was interrupted by Louis' sneeze.

 

Niall started laughing. But suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, "Louis is cold! Let us take him to his flat."

 

Liam nodded in agreement. 

 

"Thanks. But what were you saying, Niall?" Louis questions, curious yet dreadful to know the answer.

 

"Oh! I saw Harry and that girl...Handel I think, kissing! Like proper tongue. It was fucking gross." Niall is his mother seriously, like he even cupped Louis' ears when said, ' _fuck_ '.

 

Louis didn't know what to think. He did what he does best. Ignored that and changed the topic. He will not cry over Harry in front of anyone. He won't. Not again.

 

"So Niall, Liam and you hmm?" Louis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"Yes! Liam and I are dating! Wait. You are not homophobic, are you?" Niall's voice turned from happy to sad.

 

"Me? Homophobic? No! I'm as gay as it is!" Louis laughed, for real.

 

"Thank fuc-fudging god!" Niall quickly corrected his language, when he saw Liam's disapproving look.

 

Okay. _Really_? Louis can't believe these two. He is older than Liam. And yet, they treat him like he is going to break. Like he is as fragile as fine china.

 

After seeking permission to leave early, which was easier because the school was a mess, they decided to head to Louis' flat.

 

Sighing, Louis got in the backseat of the car with his 'parents' in the front.

 

Louis tried his best, to not think about what Niall had said. But of course, life hates him, as a song comes up.

 

_'Leave this blue neighbourhood,_

_Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

_And it drives me wild_

 

_'Cause when you look like that_

_I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

_It drives me wild_

 

_You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

 

_You make my heart shake_

_Bend and break_

_But I can't turn away_

_And it's driving me wild_

_You're driving me wild'_

 

Louis wants to tell Niall to stop it. But he can't. Otherwise, suspicion will be raised. And Harry wouldn't want that. He proved that he would never want that..

 

So, instead he turns his phone on to distract himself. He is surprised to see his mom's call. He really can't talk to her now.

 

Soon though, they reach Louis' flat and with the extra key, they go inside. Louis smiles down sadly at the carpet. The last time he had been here was much much better than now. 

 

He is happy and thankful for his friends, sad because of loneliness, angry at himself and betrayed because of Harry. He is full of so many mixed feelings that he keeps quiet. Almost eerily quiet. But he fakes a smile when questioned.

 

Liam nods in approval, when Niall asks them to go and get Louis changed, while he cooks something to eat. 

 

Louis can't eat. He really _shouldn't_ eat. Because eating makes him more and more fat.

 

No. No. This can't happen. He still remembers those words..

 

_' you are so fat! Go die or something, you faggot!'_

 

Louis is fat. He knows this. He has known this for quite some time, now.

 

He has tried everything from not eating for 2 days to eating a requisite minimum to keep himself functioning.

 

Louis isn't that dumb. He knows that his body needs at least some food to keep him up on his feet. He has learned the hard way, though. 

 

He had fallen unconscious from being dizzy, and had been woken up by Liam. 

 

It was his worst nightmare. Liam finding out that he controls his diet. But Louis had partly brushed off Liam's questions and distracted him. That one time, was the last time of Liam being worried. 

 

Louis decided from that day, that he can't make Liam's life even more stressful.

 

So, now Louis just pretends to eat, while engaging in a conversation and waves his fork around.. A lot to give off the vibe of eating.

 

However in reality, all he does is cut the food into really tiny pieces, and chew some of them very much, so that Liam doesn't get suspicious.

 

So, now that Louis actually has to eat the greasy food, he pretends to be asleep.

 

Niall leaves the food on the bedside. He doesn't know that Louis won't be eating it. He just can't.

 

Niall and Liam have a hushed conversation about something, so Louis can't hear clearly. But he does hear the words ' _Harry_ '.

 

And he knows that they are talking about Harry and that girl..

 

His tears build up against his will. 

But he won't cry. Hell, he _can't_.

That will show weakness.

 

Also, maybe Harry didn't mean to kiss  that girl.. _Handle_ was it? 

Louis can't be bothered to know that.

 

Louis isn't one to hate people except himself. But he dislikes many. 

 

He hears Liam and Niall leaving, but not before kissing his forehead and whispering him a relaxing sleep. That felt oddly comforting to Louis.

 

After a good five minutes or so, his phone beeps. Louis groans in annoyance. He was just about to fall asleep, damnit.

 

He ignores it, thinking it is probably a text from Liam, his mom, or even Niall.

 

But his phone beeps again. And again. Probably for about five minutes, before Louis decides that maybe something important is being texted to him.

 

He picks up his phone. And sees about 15 texts from an unknown number.

 

What?

 

He squints his eyes due to the harsh light, and unlocks the phone by sliding across the screen.

 

He opens the texts expecting Ed or even _Stan_ worrying about him. But, when he sees who texted him 15 times he almost drops his phone.

 

**Unknown No. : its me harry.**

 

Louis holds back a sob.

 

**Unknown No. : I told you not to be**

**around  to me in**

**school.**

 

Oh. So this is it? Harry isn't going to acknowledge anything else?

 

**Unknown No. : okay. Maybe I was**

**rude.**

 

Thank god. He is not that dumb..

 

**Unknown No. :  Louis?**

 

Louis can't reply. How can he? What should he say?

 

**Unknown No. : why are you not**

**texting back?**

 

Really? Harry doesn't know? 

 

**Unknown No. : are you mad?**

 

 _'No. I am fucking dancing with joy.'_ Louis thinks sarcastically.

 

**Unknown No. : you are??**

 

Louis is not going to text him.

 

**Unknown No. : why? I told u earlier!**

 

Of course. Harry had told him that he will insult Louis... _No_. He hadn't.

 

**Unknown No. : is it bcoz of Kendall**

**thing??**

 

 _'Yes. And If it is... Why would you care?'_ Louis thinks.

 

**Unknown No. : i can explain!**

 

 _'Oh yes. You can. Because I am a napkin..'_ Louis is masochistic really.

 

**Unknown No. : lou? you know I**

**didn't mean it!**

 

 _'Ahh. But you did.'_ Louis sadly intones.

 

**Unknown No. : you know right??**

 

Of course.

 

**Unknown No. : at least ans damnit!**

 

How to answer to that? 

 

Should he say," _Hey Harry! Louis here. I know you didn't mean it. Let's leave it and kiss some more!"_

 

Or should he say _," Hey Harry? Let's forget everything and start again!"_

 

**Unknown No. : are you at home?**

 

Louis is surprised. What a sudden topic change!

 

**Unknown No. : i am coming to ur**

**house rn.**

 

What?! Louis panics. This is not happening. No. No. Harry cannot come here. Absolutely not!

 

The doorbell rings suddenly and Louis is not ready. 

 

The doorbell rings thrice, and then Louis finally builds up some courage.  

Louis starts his way downstairs...


	26. Chapter 25: Please.. One Date..?

He really can't believe this. Harry has literally broken his heart. And he didn't say sorry. 

 

Louis splashes some cool water to calm himself down and to remove any evidence that he was crying over Harry just a few moments ago.

 

And Harry had cheated. Well, not technically but, that is surely one form of cheating, right?

 

**-Ding Dong-**

 

Okay. Harry is getting on his nerves now.

 

Louis sighs and peeps through the peephole. 

 

Harry is standing there in all his glory, not even looking a bit ashamed.

 

 _'This is what I deserve. Being cheated upon.'_ Louis thinks as he cracks open the door a little.

 

"What do you want?" Louis asks, keeping his freshly washed face, blank.

 

"Louis? Why didn't you answer my texts?" Harry demands.

 

Who is Harry to question him? When all he did was deceive Louis. 

 

"Harry, just go. Please." Louis speaks up, after a few minutes.

 

Harry huffs,"What? Why? At least let me explain!"

 

Explain. 

 

_E x p l a i n._

 

People explain only when they have done something. Something wrong.

 

Louis has experienced enough of these explanations to understand what Harry means.

 

Yet, Louis agrees. He still wants to be sure. After all _Niall_ caught Harry kissing that girl. Not Louis. 

 

"You have five minutes." Louis lets Harry in and closes the door.

 

Harry smiles. _Fucking Smiles_.

 

Like he hasn't broken Louis' _trust._

 

Like he hasn't broken Louis' _self-esteem_.

 

Like he hasn't broken _Louis_ yet.

 

"So, what did you want to say?" Louis speaks up, neglecting the lump that is slowly forming in his throat.

 

"Oh. I wanted to-" Harry is interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

 

 _'Who is at my house, now?'_ Louis wonders.

 

He decides to peep through the peephole, just in case some unknown person is ringing the doorbell. He gets paranoid at the worse times.

 

But thank god for his paranoid behaviour. What he sees almost has him fainting.

 

There is Niam, (Liam and Niall. Yes he has already made a ship name.) on the other side of the door.

 

Harry, Liam and Niall. Together. At the same time. In his flat.

 

 _Life cannot get worse._  

 

Louis quickly grabs Harry, who let's out an, "Ummm" and literally takes Harry up in the attached bathroom of his room. 

 

"Liam and Niall are here. Stay here. Don't make noise!" Louis frantically hisses.

 

Oh god! What will happen now?

 

Louis literally locked Harry in and ran down the stairs.

 

He runs his hands down the face, and calms himself, as much as he can, before opening the door.

 

Liam is just taking his extra key out. Phew. That was a close save.

 

"Hi! What's up? Why are you here?" Louis nervously questions.

 

"Whoa. Lou? What happened to you? Asking questions..?" Liam laughs.

 

Niall laughs along. Seriously, they are made for each other. Laughing all the way.

 

"Oh. Nothing! I was just- _sleeping_! Yes. Sleeping! You know when you lay your head on the pillow and close-" Louis rambles.

 

"We know what sleeping is, Lou! You are weird today. Oh and we came to take you out to dinner. You know, you haven't gone out in ages." Liam stated.

 

"You could have texted me!" Louis exclaims.

 

"But then, you would have ignored that or made up an excuse!" Niall is the one who states this valid reason. 

 

'Like my mother used to..' Louis thinks, sadly.

 

"Ok then. Get ready!" Liam claps his hands and takes a seat on the couch with Niall. 

 

Louis would have gone out. He would have, really. 

 

But. He can't leave Harry, locked up. 

 

"Oh um. No. I don't want to be a third wheel! You two go please, I have plans." Louis lies. 

 

He feels bad for lying to them. He really would have liked to know Niall even more. But, Harry is there in his house. So, that is not a solution.

 

"What plans?" Liam asks, worried. 

 

As Louis never has plans, unless it involved Liam or homework.

 

"I- um. I have to watch crappy movies and eat ice cream." Louis stated. 

 

That wasn't _entirely_ untrue.

 

Well, he would've watched crappy movies. But not that ice cream bit. 

Only if Harry was not here.

 

"Look, we are worried about you mate. Come along?" Niall says hopefully.

 

"Ni, I love that you both are together and all, but I don't want to see PDA." Louis laughs.

 

Niall winks and agrees. Liam blushes and coughs, but agrees nonetheless.

 

They are polar opposites.

 

Liam is the cute, shy guy.

 

Niall is the fucking ball of sunshine. 

 

"Have fun!" Louis winks at Liam.

 

As soon as they go out, Louis locks the door. And hurriedly, reaches the bathroom. Harry is sitting on the edge of bathtub texting away.

 

"They are gone." Louis states, still with no flicker of emotion.

 

Harry looks up, pockets his phone and stands up.

 

"Oh. Ok. So, I was saying.. that I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. You know that I didn't mean it!" Harry insists and walks over to Louis. 

 

Louis takes a step back.

 

Harry keeps on moving _closer_.

 

And Louis keeps on taking a step back.

 

"And w-why should I b-believe you?" Louis asks, trying to calm his racing heart. 

 

Harry keeps on stepping forward, until Louis' back touches the door.

 

"Because you like me." Harry breathes into Louis' ear.

 

"Wh-what?" Louis mumbles, suddenly very much aware of their proximity.

 

"Hm. And I like you too." Harry comes even more closer. If that was even possible. 

 

Louis is positively panicking now. 

 

"Give me a last chance?" Harry

whispers hotly against Louis' ear.

 

' _Should I? He practically cheated though..But he likes me enough to spam me and he kissed me like he meant it..'_ Louis considers.

 

"Please? Let me take you out on a date? Only one." Harry practically purrs in his ear.

 

Louis sighs. 

 

One date. 

 

Only a single date, is all Harry asking...

 

_What could go wrong in one date?_

 

"O-okay. Only one.." Louis breathes when Harry finally steps back.

 

He is claustrophobic, in case Harry forgot. So, he was having a real difficulty in breathing.. Not because of their closeness...

 

Okay. Just a little bit because of that. But, he's not admitting it out loud.

 

"Thanks! Well, be ready by 7:00 tomorrow then!" Harry winks.

 

"O-okay." Really, Louis should use some much better words but all he ever says is an 'okay'. 

 

Even when it is _not_ okay. He agrees with everyone's bad thoughts about him, regardless of whether its true or not.

 

Harry leans in to give him a hug, which Louis slowly and unsurely reciprocates.

 

And then BAM, Harry is gone. Leaving Louis without an apology. 

 

Hell he didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had in-fact kissed that girl Handle...

 

Louis is so stupid. He shouldn't have given Harry a chance. 

 

But, maybe Harry will improve.. One can hope.

 

Louis is, believe it or not, somewhat excited for this date.

 

No one, not even Nick had taken him on a _proper_ date. 

 

Louis hardly sleeps that night. He is up all night, wide awake, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow...

 

••••••••• **NEXT DAY** ••••••••

 

Bright and early, Louis heads downstairs after a long and nice shower. Liam is already downstairs preparing breakfast, because he thinks that they are getting late. 

 

Even though, they are 15 minutes early than their normal timing.

 

Louis eats his usual and distracts Liam. 

 

"Li? Did you kiss Niall yesterday?! After the date? Don't tell me you didn't kiss Niall after yesterday's date!" 

 

Liam ducks his head and nods.

 

"Awwww. That's so cute!" Louis fangirls, no _fanboys_? Is it?

 

"Yeah. He is so cute. His clear blue eyes...-" Liam trails off into his own ' _Niall_ ' world.

 

"OK! Now we are getting late, for real!" Louis interrupts Liam before he starts drooling over Niall.

 

Liam rolls his eyes but is secretly thankful to have the old Louis back. Louis was quiet yesterday. Reserved kind-of. He hasn't been this quiet since that Nick. 

 

Yes, Liam knows about Nick. He had accidentally read a text on Louis' phone. Louis never spoke a word about him. 

 

So, Liam couldn't do much to help Louis except he did give a present to Nick, for breaking Louis' heart. And for that dick move.

 

A broken nose and a concussion was his present. Liam will not spare if anyone even dares to hurt Louis that way.

 

Liam is still furious at Harry but is holding it down for Niall's sake. He cannot see him upset...

 

"Leeeeeeyuuuum. Hellllo?" Louis drawls out.

 

"What, Tommo?" Liam teases.

 

"Stop daydreaming about Niall. And start driving, daddy Li." Louis sasses.

 

Oh, _how_ Liam missed this sassing.

 

•••••••••• **AT SCHOOL•** ••••••••

 

Louis and Liam meet up with Niall and Zayn by their lockers.

 

 _'Thank god, Harry isn't here..'_ Louis thinks as Niall greets them. 

 

"Hi!" Louis says, happy to meet Zayn again.. his soon to be partner-in-crime as said by Niall.

 

" _Vas Happenin_ '?" Zayn replies and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

 

Louis chuckles while Niall and Liam laugh. 

 

"Z! You say that all the damn time! What the fooking hell?!" Niall snorts and laughs again.

 

" _Fooking_?" Zayn says, amused.

 

"Oh yeah. You didn't know? They are my parents, Zayn. They consider me their love child or whatever." Louis snickers when Liam glares at him.

 

"Oh yes. The same happens to me when Niall in his protective-mommy mood." Zayn chuckles a bit.

 

"Yes. So it means we are their children." Louis giggles as now both Liam and Niall are looking as if they are a minute away from lecturing.

 

"Hey Lou? Let's go, before they lecture us!" Zayn grabs Louis' arm and they take off, leaving the other two behind.

 

"Stop Zany!" Louis huffs after sometime. 

 

"Zany?" Zayn curiously questions.

 

"Yes. Is i-it alright if I call y-you that..?" Louis asks nervous.

 

"Oh yeah. Sure. I'll call you Lou the LouBear!" Zayn winks and heads off to his art class.

 

Louis smiles. _Really smiles._

 

Harry's friends, now his friends too, are so nice. Unlike Harry.

 

He reaches the Maths class just in time. 

 

Oh no. Harry is sitting with him. He almost forgot.

 

They still don't talk to each other. But Louis was expecting it. Harry does talk to the other people around them, though.

 

"Alright class!" The teacher claps his hands.

 

"Now, for the project I was talking about, I'm going to make partners. So, your desk mates are your partners, because I don't want anyone to be left alone." 

 

Oh no. What the actual hell?! This requires two weeks of team work after school. After that it's the summer break.

 

"Hey Louis!" Stan says. 

 

"Hi Stan." 

 

Harry is being unusually silent now.

 

"Are you coming to the party this weekend?" Stan asks, excited.

 

"Um-" 

 

"No. He is not." Harry snaps.

 

"Oh. Okay then. Louis, I would love if you could come!" Stan ignores Harry.

 

"Oh okay. I will try to come." Louis says.

 

Harry is very tense beside him for the whole of the class.

 

The rest of the day was a bit weird.

 

He actually conversed with Zayn and they became friends. 

 

And Harry glared at Stan every time Stan came near Louis. 

 

That was so damn _annoying_.

 

Right now, Louis is just jumping up and down in frustration. He can't seem to find the right clothes for a date. 

 

He could just ask Liam or even El, but that would raise questions. And he absolutely cannot let that happen.

 

So, he pulls on a striped shirt and his red chinos and does his hair a bit. But it ends up as a messy fringe.

 

Maybe he should've asked Zayn about the hairstyle.. His hair always look perfect.

 

***Ding Dong***

 

Oops.

It looks like Harry is here already.

 

Louis is not ready. After checking his clothes and hair a second time, he grabs his phone and wallet. 

 

Slipping on his TOMS he opens the door.

 

What? Why is Harry dressed like--


	27. Chapter: 26: A Public Kiss...?

What? Why is Harry dressed like––

 

"Hi, Louis. You look nice. Are you ready?" Harry asked, smirking.

 

"Um. Th-thank you. You too..And Ye-yeah.." Louis replied, still not very sure of his decision of going out with Harry.

 

Harry wore a regular outfit. 

 

 _'He is taking me on a date? So, why did he wear a simple outfit? I am over-dressed. Maybe that's how the dating thing goes..Simple, usual, routine outfits.'_ Louis thinks as he locks the front door.

 

Louis hasn't gone on a proper date..yet. So he wouldn't know.

 

Harry starts the car and waits. Louis smiles at him and gets in. 

 

 _'I hope I've made the right choice..'_ Louis thinks and they drive off to god knows where.

 

"Um. Harry?" 

 

Harry hums in response as they turn a corner.

 

"W-where are we g-going..?" Louis gulps as he remembers this place nicely. Very nicely.

 

"To our date." Harry smirks as he parks outside a house. 

 

A too familiar house. 

 

Niall's house. A _party_ is going on, it seems.

 

The house is booming with loud music. People rushing in and some tumbling out. Already.

 

Louis can't believe this. He absolutely can't. He should've expected this though.

 

Is this a first date? Or a party? 

Also, isn't this a party to which _Stan_ invited Louis?! 

 

Harry unlocks the car and steps out. He motions Louis to come out as well.

 

Louis scrambles out as quickly as he can. 

 

 _'But he isn't ready to come out yet, so why a public place ..?'_ Louis is beyond confused.

 

Harry walks behind Louis and whispers,

"This is where we will have our first date. Niall is already too drunk to care, so we'll be fine. But please don't cling to me, alright?" 

 

Louis has a bad feeling about this, but he nods. He doesn't have to cling to Harry. Alright.

 

 _'Let's hope Niall doesn't spot us..I am so going to regret this..'_ Louis thinks as they pass the front door.

 

"Haaaarrrry!" A girl throws herself at Harry just as they reach the kitchen.

 

"Ummm." Harry fumbles.

 

Louis looks down. He is jealous. 

 

 _'But you can't do anything. You can't cling to Harry, remember?'_ His subconscious reminds him. Cruel.

 

"Hey? Caroline? I am out with someone.. _Not tonight._ " Harry finally speaks as the girl, Caroline, tries to kiss him.

 

Louis sighs in relief. Thank god, he doesn't have to watch his date kiss someone else. Just because Harry isn't ready.

 

'Will he ever be..?' Louis wonders. He thinks about this a lot. He has his doubts, even though Harry claims that soon he would come out.

 

Harry shouldn't have taken him to a public place, much less a party.

 

 _'I don't know, if Harry would even be near me on our date or not!'_ Louis is childish. Yes. But this isn't feeling right.

 

"Hey Louis? You want anything to drink?" Harry yells over the music.

 

"U-um.. O-okay." Louis stutters. He can't stop this bad habit, when he is afraid, or not feeling good.

 

A song comes up, which makes Louis want to hide in a hole and never come out. He is awestruck at the song. That song relates to the situation too well.

 

_'Why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

 

_And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_

_I don't wanna hide us away_

_Tell the world about the love we're making_

_I'm living for that day_

 

_Someday_

 

_Why can't I hold you in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that we could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours....'_

 

A hand claps his shoulder and he lets out a squeal. Louis is easily frightened. This was a common occurrence in Doncaster, after all.

 

" _Heyyy_ Louis! I'm soooo glad you came!" Stan says, happily.

 

"Y-yes. I'm actually on a –" Louis is cutoff by a voice.

 

"Hi Stan. He's with me." Harry speaks– more like growls through his teeth and tugs Louis closer and hands him a red cup. 

 

"Oh.. Okay. I'll see you later!" Stan shrugs and walks away.

 

Harry encourages Louis to drink it already as he himself finishes a beer and goes back to glaring at Stan.

 

 _'Maybe Harry is jealous? That's why he brought me here..'_ Louis giggles.

 

Harry looks around. After making sure no one is watching them, he whispers in Louis' ear.

 

"Louis? Come with me." 

 

Louis shakily nods. He is uncomfortable.. 

 

He is already attending a second party. Might as well go with Harry. He is on a date after all.

 

They reach a somewhat secluded spot.

Harry puts his arms around Louis and leans in to kiss him. Louis has to go up on his tiptoes to be able to kiss Harry.

 

Their lips meet midway and Harry tightens his hold on Louis' waist, bringing him closer.

 

Louis melts in the kiss as Harry kisses him slowly and passionately. 

Almost, like a _craving_... 

 

They pull back panting and Harry smiles at Louis.

 

"Wow..I've waited too long for this. And you look _beautiful_.." Harry kisses Louis' forehead.

 

Louis blushes. Harry is so charming, and handsome. Louis can't keep away from Harry. It's like Harry is his addiction. 

 

Louis absolutely loves these sweet moments. When they are alone, Harry is so caring. 

 

Louis was afraid of falling for Harry. But when Harry kisses him like this. 

Like a necessity. Like a desire. Louis wants to let go of his fears and ghosts and just fall in love. _Unafraid_. 

 

They hear footsteps and Harry instantly leaves Louis and moves away. The moment is spoiled.

 

"Haaarry! You're here! We are playing a game! Come on!" Caroline yells and grabs Harry's arm. 

 

 _'She isn't nice... '_ Louis thinks and pouts. 

 

Harry mouths a ' _don't pout. It does things to me.'_

 

Louis flushes and looks away.

Harry pulls Louis along with him to the game. They settle and of course Louis is opposite Harry. Harry winks at Louis and wiggles his eyebrows when nobody is looking at them.

 

_Or so he thought._

 

"Alright! Lads and ladies! We're playing spin the bottle!" A guy yells as he places an empty glass bottle in the middle of the circle.

 

The infamous game carries on and people are kissing. It is boring until the bottle lands on Louis. 

 

Everyone looks at Louis and then the person opposite to Louis. Harry.

 

Some people shrug and cheer on, encouraging them to kiss already. It's like they don't remember Louis' reputation and 'fight' with Harry. They are too drunk to care that they are cheering for Louis to kiss his 'bully'. 

 

Louis is frozen as Harry slowly moves across to kiss him. He can't do this. Their first kiss in public as a part of some game.

 

So, he turns his face at the last moment, and Harry ends up kissing his chin.

 

Some people laugh and boo, claiming that you have to kiss on the mouth.

 

Harry frowns and grabs Louis' chin and kisses him. Properly. 

 

Louis sighs blissfully as he returns the kiss. 

 

"OK! That's enough!" Someone yells and Harry seems to remember what he is doing and recoils back like a spring.

 

The game continues normally and many people kiss. Eventually everyone is bored and gives up.

 

Harry and some guy are currently playing another game but Louis is still daydreaming about the kiss. 

 

It felt like Harry had been wanting to kiss Louis in public. 

 

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" People chant as Harry downs a shot. 

 

The other guy takes one and this continues till some time. Harry wins. Of course he does. 

 

" _Louuuuiiis_!" Harry slurs and stumbles forward.

 

"Yes?" Louis smiles at his cuteness.

 

"Hazza! What are you doing with a fag?" That girl Handle? yells and makes her way to them.

 

"I– oh!" Harry stumbles and is about to fall but Louis steadies him.

 

"Don't touch him! You faggot! You want to make him a faggot too?!" She fumes and snatches, literally snatches Harry from Louis.

 

"Nooo. Kennnndallll! He is with meee!" Harry points to Louis and himself to clarify his point.

 

Louis allows a smug smile to creep in. 

Thank god. Now Handle– _oops Kendall_ will leave them hopefully. Alone.

 

Kendall huffs and grabs a water bottle, opens it and dumps it on Harry.

 

Harry shakes his now wet head and holds his head.

 

"What the f u c k ?!" Harry yells and looks up to see his attacker.

 

"Harry! Don't drink too much, when this fag is around! He might take advantage of you!" Kendall glares at Louis.

 

"Um. What?" Harry asks dumbly.

 

"You were going to hug him. Are you out of your mind ?!" Kendall shouts in disbelief.

 

 _'Now, Harry will defend me. He is definitely earning my forgiveness...'_ Louis smiles and looks at Harry.

 

"What?! EW. I must be too drunk to notice that! Thank God! You saved me!" Harry says, eyes downcast.

 

Louis laughs in disbelief. Is Harry bipolar or something? Just seconds before, he was defending Louis and now **EW**?

 

 _'What? Too drunk for giving the fag a damn hug?! What happened when Harry kissed me without being drunk!?'_ Louis snorts in disbelief and rushes out. He can't stand this anymore.

 

Louis hears a voice yell his name but he is too hurt to look back. He can't do this. No. Harry always hurts him.

 

_'I'm not the one for Harry. Not for anyone.'_

 

Louis grabs a cab. He wants to never look back. He hates himself. For being this forgiving and gullible.

 

**_'After all, if you step in a puddle, the water splashes on you.'_ **

This saying has never felt more true to Louis. 

 

He thanks the cab driver and pays the fare. He didn't cry in front of the driver.

 

He manages to hold in the burning sensation of crying, till he changes his clothes.

 

He is suddenly reminded of their first kiss. When Louis had worn Harry's clothes for the first time.

 

And the last time. His subconscious completes his misery and he breaks down in the middle of the room...

 

Harry never considers Louis' feelings. No. He doesn't. He didn't even _bother_ to acknowledge cheating on Louis. Much less an apology. 

 

Louis shouldn't cry. Harry is not worth it.

 

 _'But you yourself are worthless!'_ He remembers the words from Nick.

 

Nick and Harry. Both. No, actually everyone thinks that. He himself does for heaven's sake.

 

**-Ding Dong-**

 

He can't even cry alone for god's sake!

People just like to bother Louis. And make him feel bad.

 

The doorbell rings thrice before Louis gets up.

 

_'Who the hell is at my flat at this time?'_

Louis thinks as he drags himself down, not bothering to wipe his tears. It may be just that old neighbour, who likes to wish him goodnight sometimes. She has a weak eyesight anyways.

 

It can't be Harry. No. If he is, Louis might as well shift somewhere else.

 

But Harry couldn't talk without slurring, so he can't drive to Louis' ... Right?

 

 _'Please don't let it be Harry..'_ Louis prays as he opens the door.

 

_But for the first time he is unhappy that his prayer had been granted._


	28. Chapter 27: Spilled Secrets..

It can't be Harry. No. If he is, Louis might as well shift somewhere else.

 

But Harry couldn't talk without slurring, so he can't drive to Louis' ... Right?

 

'Please don't let it be Harry..' Louis prays as he opens the door.

 

But for the first time he is unhappy that his prayer had been granted.

 

There stood Liam, Niall and Zayn.

 

Okay. Was there a plan to hang out, made sometime before, that Louis didn't remember..? Louis quickly turns around and wipes his tear-stained cheeks. He can't let them see, if they already haven't, that is...

 

A collective gasp is heard as Louis turns around for the second time, since he opened the door. 

 

Bloody hell. They have! How could Louis have been this stupid to not consider the possibility of Liam being at his flat?!

Now, how Louis is going to explain his appearance... is beyond his thinking capacity. 

 

Plus, Zayn had to tag along. Maybe it is because Louis had asked him about the hair style. Damnit! Zayn is way too observant and this is something which could potentially cause Louis to end up coming clean...

 

'Which shouldn't happen...Can't happen.' Louis thinks as he awkwardly shuffles aside to let them in.

 

"Louis! What happened? Why are you crying?!" Liam fired question after question.

 

"Li. Calm down. I'll answer. First, tell me, what would you all like to drink?" Louis evades the question.

 

But it seems that nobody is falling for it, this time though as they have crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow each. If Louis didn't know better, he would think all the three of them were lovers.. All the coordination and shit.

 

"No, mate. Answer his questions first." Niall speaks up.

 

"And truthfully." Zayn purses his lips and motions Louis to start speaking.

 

Louis sighs and scratches the back of his neck. He twiddles his fingers and the only sound in the room is of breathing.

 

"T-this might take a w-while..." Louis says, finally. Hoping that they would somehow, magically go away.

 

"We have all the time." Zayn says, eerily calm.

 

Louis motions them to sit.

 

"So, I should start from the b-beginning I g-guess...?" Louis chuckles, with no emotion.

 

Liam nods, looking concerned. Niall is biting his lip in anticipation. And Zayn is still sitting calm and composed.

 

"O-okay. So, it all started on the f-first day..."

 

Louis tells them all about how he met Harry, on the very first day. How they were- and still are- partners in class. How Harry and Rob hit him. He didn't want to tell this bullying thing, knowing Liam would only blame himself, but one look at Zayn told him to just tell all of the truth. 

 

Louis is sure, Zayn knows much more than he lets on.

 

He tells about the lovely moments, all the sweet kisses, all the emotional talks. All the hiding. All the bullying. He spilled all his emotions. Each and every single one. 

 

The other three boys' hearts broke at the thought of Louis being bullied. Zayn and Niall were also livid with Harry. Liam on the other hand, had started crying along with Louis who had fallen to the floor, in embarrassment. Liam was also fuming as he heard what Harry had done, today. 

 

In other words, all of them were totally speechless, that Louis had been suffering so much, yet they didn't suspect a single thing out of place.

 

"Louis. Why didn't you tell me, hun?" Liam cried softly, cradling Louis in his arms.

 

Louis doesn't respond just cries harder. How his tear glands haven't dried yet, is a question no one could answer.

 

"Lou..? Boo..?" Zayn knelt down before Louis and lifted his face.

 

Niall had gotten a wet rag meanwhile and Zayn silently began to clean Louis' face gently.

 

"I-i am s-sorry!" Louis stuttered out after a minute, finally calmed down enough to speak.

 

"Hey! Shh. It's not your fault. None of it is yours. Its that Harry's fault. Yes, you should have told Liam, but Harry had forced you into not saying anything. So, its all Harry's fault." Zayn said, shushing Louis.

 

"Wait. Why the hell were you crying, though?" Niall asked.

 

Oh no. Sometimes, Niall can be so smart. 

 

"I..I.." Louis fumbles as he tries to think up an answer.

 

Zayn and Niall give him a look, which seems like they want the truth. Only and only the complete truth.

 

"Boo please..." Liam's plea is what has Louis spilling out all that happened at the date. 

 

When he finally told how Harry had harshly denied about hugging Louis and insulted him, Niall swore so much, Zayn looked angry and Liam tightened his hold on Louis.

 

Liam knew how hard it was for Louis to survive being cheated upon, once.

Now, it is going to be so difficult, to make Louis come out of his shell. Hell, he won't even try living. Yes, Liam knows Louis has suicide urges. 

 

Louis can't think properly. His thoughts are blurred. He cannot help but thinking about those sweet moments, which they shared. The lovely, simple and sweet kisses. The emotional times...

 

And he suddenly is hit with a heartbreaking realisation.

 

It was only him, not Harry, who shared his past. Harry didn't reveal a single thing!

 

Oh. Maybe this was really a game to Harry.

 

Maybe he was just a game to Harry.

 

Maybe Harry was so good at pretending that he fooled Louis.

 

Louis thought back to the time, when he had written a song, after the first time he had heard that Harry was kissing that girl, from Niall.

 

'Only fools fall for you, only fools.

 

Only fools do what I do, only fools fall.

 

Only fools fall for you, only fools.

 

Only fools do what I do, only fools fall.

 

Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this.

The differences and impulses and your obsession with,

The little things, you like stick, and I like aerosol,

I don't give a fuck, I'm not giving up, I still want it all...'

 

Oh. How true the song was.. 

 

Louis is a fool.

 

Louis did fall for Harry.

 

Louis started to give everything he had to Harry. Hell, he didn't even tell Liam about anything. Liam, who is his best friend, who helped him through thick and thin. Helped him through the dark.

 

But, Harry doesn't give a fuck about Louis. He has made it very clear. 

 

It was all a fucking pretence.

 

And Louis was gullible enough to have not seen through it. 

 

"I'll get you some water. And some food, since you've not eaten." Zayn states and heads to the kitchen.

 

Wrapped up together, asleep, is how Zayn finds all the other three later, when he returns with food.

 

'Monday is going to be a hell of a day for Harry..' Zayn thought as he went out to smoke. He didn't want to confront Harry on Sunday, while he was hungover and not sober enough to understand what he had done. 

 

Monday will have to do then. Also, Zayn didn't want to leave Louis behind, so broken.

 

•••••••••••••••

 

*NEXT DAY* 

 

••••••••••••••

 

Since all the four boys had slept over, they decided to just stay and tried to cheer Louis up. 

 

They tried anything and everything. 

From watching Disney movies, video games, to the crappy chick flicks. You name it. But, Louis hadn't smiled once.

 

They had made Louis a hearty breakfast, but Louis had shook his head and kept staring blankly, completely engrossed in his thoughts.

 

Liam had to practically force some lunch down Louis' throat and the others just kept trying to make Louis say a word.

 

Louis was being completely mute. He hadn't said anything to them, since yesterday's revelation.

 

Liam was horrified to find that, Harry had indeed hurt Louis deeper than that Nick. As Louis, was not even trying to fake a smile. And that was saying something, because Louis always considered Liam's feelings before his own, and tried to lessen Liam's worries by at least faking a smile or two.

 

"L-Louis. P-please..." Liam tried for about the thousandth time.

 

No answer.

 

"Harry will pay for this! But, please Louis, talk to us." Liam pleaded.

 

"No, Liam. You won't hurt Harry. " Louis monotoned, finally.

 

The other three gaped at Louis, surprised that Louis had spoken up. But that too in Harry's defence.

 

"Louis! You can't expect us to just leave that fucking bastard, scot free! We have to knock some sense into the curly haired douche!" Niall swore and his face was a deep shade of red. 

 

Even Liam nodded and didn't scold Niall for cussing.

 

"Niall, please. Let me do this. I will confront H-Harry." Louis said, after five minutes, suddenly seeming determined.


	29. Chapter 28: I'm Done.

_**QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER:** _

_**'We accept the love we think we deserve.'** _

 

"Louis! You can't expect us to just leave that fucking bastard, scot free! We have to knock some sense into the curly haired douche!" Niall swore and his face was a deep shade of red. 

 

Even Liam nodded and didn't scold Niall for cussing.

 

"Niall, please. Let me do this. I will confront H-Harry." Louis said, after five minutes, suddenly seeming determined.

 

••~~•• MONDAY MORNING ••~~••

 

Harry literally has to drag himself to school. He had woken up with a hangover, and to his dismay, he had to help clean up the house as he, Niall and Zayn always take turns in doing so. And it just happened to be his turn. After being terribly drunk, Harry was not in a mood of playing maid. But he had to, since it was his turn. Which sucked.

 

He clearly remembers the night though. Louis had looked so very precious. Harry almost wanted to jump the poor lad. But he didn't and in hope of getting some, he had brought him to this party. 

 

All of his plans were ruined, however, and to save his reputation, he did what he had to. He's sure he will somehow convince Louis, to forgive him, though. So, Harry's not too worried.

 

"Oooh. Here is The Harry Styles!" Rob barked, as he snarled at Harry.

 

Wait what? Harry doesn't really remember getting in a fight with Rob, though. Harry gives Rob a confused glance. At which, Rob just laughs obnoxiously.

 

"Well, What?" Harry finally asks and rubs his temples. He's tired, still.

 

"A little birdie told me about you kissing that fattie!" Rob says, and pokes Harry's chest harshly with his podgy finger.

 

"Um." Harry says, wondering who the hell told Rob, out of all people.

 

"Don't 'um' me! Are you a faggot too, Styles?!" Rob yells. 

 

Harry grimaces as his headache increases.

Harry's head is still throbbing and all this yelling isn't doing anything other than worsen the throbbing. Rob doesn't seem to care though, and continues yelling.

 

"Is it how we should call you then?! Harry the faggot!" Rob smirks.

 

"No! I'm not a faggot! I was just dared to do that. And I never turn down a dare. You know that. I'm Not like his lover or whatever 'cause ew. Plus, I'm not even more than friends with the fag, so how am I one?! He just clings around onto my friends, and i have no choice but pretend to be 'friends' with him, in fact in reality, I have nothing to do with him! He's a worthless fag to me!" Harry yells back.

 

There is suddenly silence. The people stop gossiping, even. Even Rob looks a bit caught up in staring at something behind Harry's back.

 

Harry fumes. How dare Rob didn't pay attention to Harry? He whips around to see, that something, or rather someone standing there.

 

Its Louis. In all flesh and bones.

 

"Louis I --" Harry starts to speak.

 

But he is cut off by a well-aimed, tight slap to the right cheek.

 

"What were you saying, Harry? We're not lovers, not more than ' _friends_ '. I can't believe how fickle-minded you can be. Well, last time I checked, we went on a date. In fact, you asked me out for a date. Remember the party? Another chance? But, I have very clearly seen that you are one stuck up bastard, who only cares about himself. You are really the 'Heartbreaker'. You were playing with me all this time! I should've seen it, but I didn't. And it's my fault. I'm done. You inflicted so much hurt on me, I can't believe I even liked you in the first place. Well, you got what you wanted. _Congratulations, Harry Styles, you broke the faggot._ " And with that, Louis stormed off, leaving a gaping crowd behind him.

 

Harry can't fucking believe what just happened.

Harry hadn't ever seen this side of Louis. He didn't even know that Louis had it in him. Also, he really can't believe Louis outed him and slapped him. What the hell?!

 

The bell rings, and everyone rushes to their respective classrooms.

 

Leaving Harry alone, raging yet somewhat guilty as charged. 

 

Today was the last day of school, before the spring break. And somehow, it turned out to be the last day of Louis and Harry's 'relationship' too.

 

Life has funny ways to inflict change.

 

It wasn't that Harry wanted to break Louis, no. He didn't. But, he got bored with the girls, so decided to try something 'different'.

 

That can't make him a jerk. He was only experimenting. And Louis just so happened to be caught in it. 

 

Eventually, Harry pushes all the thoughts (and guilt) aside and shrugs. It's not like Harry is in love with Louis or they had something serious. Louis was just a phase. A sweet phase. But, nonetheless, a phase. Nothing except a phase.

.

 

.

 

 

Louis was sulking in the bathroom, when Ed walked in. 

 

"Oh, Lou. Are you alright? You know, we only think that whatever we have been going through, is in our destiny. It's not true though. Just wait till you find true love." Ed asks, kindly, as he helps Louis up, from his fetal position.

 

"I'm fine. And thank you." Louis says, before he realises that some tears have already escaped his teary eyes.

 

Ed smiles sadly in understanding, and just wipes off Louis' tears with a paper towel. 

 

Louis can't thank him enough, though. 

 

Louis is so humiliated. Embarrassed.

 

To talk more. Even embarrassed to talk with Ed.

 

"I know you shouldn't hear this, but its better if I tell you myself. Um, Harry's searching for you..." Ed says, sounding upset for Louis.

 

A chill runs down Louis' spine.

He can't even think what Harry would do to him. To make him payback. Maybe Harry wants Louis to give him one more 'chance'. 

 

So, when Ed eventually leaves, Louis pulls out his notebook to write yet another song. 

 

Writing lyrics is Louis' escape, more often than not. Only Liam knows about this though. Louis doesn't want anyone to know either. They'll either make fun of him being a stereotypical gay, or just be plain rude.

 

_'And who do you think you are?_

 

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars,_

 

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

 

_And tearing love apart..._

 

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

 

_From the ice inside your soul._

 

_So don't come back for me,_

 

_Who do you think you are?_

 

_I hear you're asking all around_

 

_If I am anywhere to be found...'_

 

Louis neatly pens down the name of the song, which suddenly springs up in his mind.

 

'Jar Of Hearts'

 

As Louis starts to hum and tap, to try and find some rhythm for the lyrics, the door yanks open.

 

'Oh no. Who opened the bloody door?!'

Louis thinks, and looks up. He regrets his decision right away though, as he pales at the sight.


	30. Chapter 29: Last Day

As Louis starts to hum and tap, to try and find some rhythm for the lyrics, the door yanks open.

 

_'Oh no. Who opened the bloody door?!'_

Louis thinks, and looks up. He regrets his decision right away though, as he pales at the sight

 

There stood _Zayn and Harry_.

 

And they were fighting. It was a terrific sight, really. Zayn had the upper hand, though. Harry looked somewhat confused. Even though, Louis had no idea what this fight was about, he doubted they had _ever_ fought before.

 

Harry looked completely shocked when Zayn pushed him a little too hard, resulting Harry to stumble back.

 

None of them had noticed Louis, though. And carried on fighting, like they'd been doing before. 

 

Zayn looked downright pissed and started throwing punch after punch at Harry, who ducked his head and blocked some. Harry didn't seem to understand what was going on, as he didn't try to punch back, just blocked Zayn's punches.

 

"What the fuck, Zayn?!" Harry finally asked after a powerful punch hit his jaw.

 

"You're asking me?! I should ask you, Harry! What the hell were you thinking while you played Louis?! He did nothing to you, and you did all you could to make his life pathetic! Hell, you even broke his fucking _heart_. You broke _him_!" Zayn yelled, stunning Harry into silence, as Zayn was usually very calm. 

 

Harry can't believe what happened.

 

Zayn doesn't just simply yell. He would be disappointed and maybe even glare at the person. But he is never one for violence.

 

But here he is, _hitting_ Harry. Harry, who is one of his best friends! 

 

"Zayn! You're defending _that_ Louis!? I'm your best friend Zayn!" Harry replies, still confused.

 

"You're so fucking _selfish_. I can't believe I didn't see this, earlier. You used him, didn't you?! To experiment? To check whether you are in fact, gay or not?! I should've known, this! I just..I know you don't like gay people... But I never thought, that you would go to this extent, Harry." Zayn's voice changed from angry to _hurt_.

 

Louis whimpered, unintentionally. He wanted to stop the fight, but he _can't_. He has no _right_. Harry makes it very clear, every fucking time he insults Louis. Thus, making his presence known was not his plan.

 

Both Zayn and Harry whipped their heads around, with wide eyes.

 

Louis couldn't keep up with this shit, so he decided to just run from there.

 

As soon as he neared the door, Harry grabbed his wrist.

 

"Louis at least-––" Harry tries but is cut off by Zayn yanking his collar.

 

"Let him _go_." Zayn mutters, his dark eyes intimidating.

 

Harry's grip loosens as Zayn tugs him further away from Louis.

 

Louis looks back at Zayn and attempts a thankful smile, but all Zayn can see is the sheer hurt on Louis' face, as he holds Harry still.

 

However, instead of commenting, Zayn simply nods. Wanting Louis out of the room, as far as he can go, to be honest. And to the car. They've planned something for Louis.

 

Louis then dashes out, for dear life. It would've been funny, had he been in any other situation. 

 

Louis rushes out of the washroom, and into the hallway. But to his surprise, the hallway is completely empty. 

 

Oh, Louis just spent whole of the last day, in the toilets. He is amazed by himself. How much more pathetic can he get?!

 

At least one good thing is, that won't have to face Harry now. After all this, he's not sure he wants to even go to this school anymore.

 

He rushes out to find Liam and Niall waiting in the car outside the maim gate. Did Louis mention that he has the best friends ever known to the mankind? He just can't believe that they cared about him, so much.

 

Really, one can only do so much for their friends, but here they are. Risking their friendship with Harry to protect Louis? That is so sweet. Really.

 

"C'mon Lou!" Niall yells as he half hangs out of the window, in order to hurry Louis inside.

 

"Ni, babe. Stop yelling at Boo. And please, get inside. This can be dangerous!" Liam, as usual, scolds.

 

Niall pouts but obeys. Liam sighs and kisses Niall's forehead. Which results in a beaming Niall.

 

Louis just chuckles through his tears.

Somehow, they always find ways to make him smile.

 

"Thank god, Lou! You're here. I was gettin' worried, m'lad!" Niall rushes to say, his Irish accent strong.

 

"Thank you so much, Niall. You and Liam have helped me so much." Louis thanks Niall. 

 

"Pffft. Stop. We are your friends. Aren't we? Its our _right_ to help you and demand help. Which means, you are giving me a Nandos treat!" Niall rambles, twisting around in his seat, talking a mile a minute. 

 

Liam just laughs fondly as Niall starts narrating about how he absolutely _loves_ Nandos. And everything which can be eaten.

 

And Louis is glad, that Niall like him enough to share his interests. 

 

A knock interrupts Naill though, and Niall smiles at Zayn. Wait what, _Zayn_?

 

Louis wants to ask about a million questions, but as soon as he opens his mouth, Zayn opens the door.

 

"Louis, budge. Give me some space. We have decided to take you somewhere. So, make yourself comfortable." Zayn suddenly says, as he gets inside the car too.

 

Louis gasps. What? Where were they taking him?

 

Louis questions as much, but all he gets is a smirk from Zayn. And a pout from Niall. And Liam, just smiles at Louis, too sweet to be true.

 

"Tell me please! I want to know. Please?" Louis almost begs.

 

Because, Louis hates surprises. Liam knows that! He can't deal with the suspense that comes with them. Also, he doesn't even have a _clue_ about where they were taking him. He has always wanted to travel. Yes. But, only if he knew where he was going. Not this anonymous shit or something.

 

"Boo, stop pouting. We're not telling you anything." Liam says, chuckling.

 

"But, Li! You should tell me. Like please? You're taking me somewhere. So you are kind of _obligated_ to inform me!" Louis huffs and crosses his arms.

 

Again Liam just smiles and Niall does  the famous, ' _zipping the mouth and throwing away the key'_ motion with his fingers.

 

Louis stomps his feet in frustration. And almost tells them off. Almost. But then, he remembers that Liam will probably park the car to the side to scold him. So, he refrains from uttering curses, due to Liam.

 

 _'Thank god, Louis is being like this.. It's a refreshing sight.. After all the sadness... At least, now, his mind will be off of Harry..'_ Zayn thinks, as he simply shrugs, when Louis asks him where they were going.

 

That is a secret to Louis. A secret which would entirely transform Louis... _hopefully for the best._


	31. Chapter 30: Transformed.

**TIME SKIP:**

_Spring Break lasted for 1 month._

_So, it means_ _Time skip of 2 months._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

** **AFTER TWO MONTHS** **

 

Louis walked down the hallway, confidently as he had done for the past month. He is somewhat excited to meet Ed and of course, Stan. His _boyfriend_.

 

Actually, his ' _pretend_ ' boyfriend. But, oh well. No one needs to know that. This was decided by him, Zayn and Niam. Yes, he still calls them Niam. And of course, Niam is going very strong. 

 

He still remembers the day, when his best friends took him to the 'secret' place... a month ago.

 

It transformed him. Into a better and a confident individual. 

 

He was no longer a person who could be dragged around or toyed with. 

Hell no, he was now much more confident and had somewhat self-respect. He is working on it though.

 

He is no longer that insecure boy who would take beatings silently. Yes, he has his moments, but not _that_ much. 

Believe it or not, Louis is now one of the most popular people of the school. 

Stan, Ed and Eleanor are in his clique now. Obviously, Zayn, Liam and Niall too. Louis is now respected. Like he should have been from the start. 

 

To be honest, Louis is still so thankful to his friends for this commendable change in him. And he always will be. The past one month of his 'rebirth' (as some people call it) has been so good. The spring break did wonders to his personality. He never liked his old-self anyways. 

 

Rob had been expelled, which added to his, kind of, new start. Because, many students had complained about him.

And his friends were punished too.. _except Harry_.. 

 

Well, speaking of Harry. Saying that, Harry had been completely shocked upon seeing Louis after the spring break, would be a complete understatement.

 

Harry's jaw had almost hit the floor, when he saw Louis. Louis almost had to control himself from outright laughing at Harry's expression.

 

Well the reaction was quite appropriate, though.

 

Louis, no longer wore baggy sweats and oversized sweaters. No, he had become much more... choosy in his outfits. He could call himself.. maybe even handsome.

 

He now wore band t-shirts, which fit his torso perfectly, and black skinny jeans which accentuated his muscular thighs. 

 

He still thought he was fat, but he didn't let it affect his choice of clothing, though. That was the thought of past. He was slowly working on letting it go. He couldn't care less, now. He had no one to impress. Louis wasn't _depressed_ per say, no. He was just sometimes _unhappy_. Just sometimes. 

 

But that doesn't discourage him, now. Louis just takes it all in stride.

 

He's learned now that;

_'If you don't respect yourself, nobody will respect you.'_

 

Harry had tried to speak to Louis. Probably to win him back. But, now Louis wasn't naive. No, he was now smarter.

 

Though still a nerd, as he takes studies seriously, he is now included in the 'popular' crowd. He isn't that typical popular bad boy though. Hell, he himself has suffered enough to know not to be the cause of others' misery. 

 

Harry has indeed lost his best friends. But he is now friends with the more 'dangerous' crowd. Harry is, of course, the president of the football club.

 

And he surely moved on, fast. Harry has a girlfriend, now, whose name Louis can't bother to remember.

Louis and Harry just don't acknowledge each other, now. 

They have had a few run-ins but they always manage to avoid each other.

 

Overall, Harry and Louis had completely changed. 

 

And the school took the 'changed' Louis with open arms. He hasn't _changed_ , as people say. He has just become more... wise. He's not that gullible boy anymore.

Louis still suspects Zayn to have something to do with the acceptance by school students, but Zayn can be so secretive, so Louis can't say for sure.

 

Many people have asked him, the reason of his 'transformation'. But he just smiles and dodges the question.

What happened in that one month, is a story for another day, anyways.

 

"Hey Lou!" Stan yells, as soon as he steps in the corridor.

 

"Hey, Stan." Louis greets, as usual.

 

Stan hugs him and Louis pats his back. 

 

Oh and Louis is also the president of the new, LGBT club in the school. So, this explains his need of a 'pretend' boyfriend. Louis becoming a president for a club, was very shocking. Especially for Harry.

Harry found himself uneasy, every time Louis and Stan kissed.

 

And, it's not like Louis has to kiss Stan everyday, just sometimes. 

 

It's just one month of 'dating' Stan, but it has been _way_ more easier than dating Harry. Of course, it could be the fact that, Louis had no feelings others than platonic ones, for Stan. But, it sure was much more freeing. 

He didn't have to hide. 

Well he didn't _need_ to hide. 

 

In fact, Louis and Stan were trying to ease people to PDA of homosexuals, to help them understand that homosexuals are no monsters, being gay or not is not something you can _choose_. They are humans too. And should be given equal rights, and respect.

 

The club had 20 members, now. But surely, slowly and steadily the numbers would increase, and their school will become more accepting.

 

That is surely happening, as the school has organised a _couple dance_ competition. In which, any couple can participate. Whether straight or gay. 

This is a major step towards their acceptance.

 

This, however, means that Louis and Stan _have_ to participate. Seeing that their participation will encourage other gay couples.

 

So, as Stan rambles about the selection of song, on which they are going to perform, Louis can't help but groan out aloud. He can't dance for shit, to be honest.

 

"Lou! Don't you groan. I'm the one stuck with you." Stan says, and playfully smacks Louis' bum.

 

Louis swats away Stan's hands and crosses his arms.

 

"Well, _I'm_ the one stuck with _you_." Louis sasses.

 

"Whoa. Okay, no need to sass me out." Stan says and walks his merry way, to the class.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, opting to go to fill their participation form, which was his 'duty' assigned by Liam. 

 

 _'Liam has some serious authority issues..'_ Louis thinks and huffs as he has to wait in a long line.

 

He hears an excited voice, and immediately knows who it is, in the line behind him.


	32. Chapter 31: Reaching Late Costs Much.

_'Liam has some serious authority issues..'_ Louis thinks and huffs as he has to wait in a long line.

 

He hears an excited voice, and immediately knows who it is, in the line behind him.

 

Niall and Liam. Of course. They have become one of the most gross couple. Disgustingly cute, and always giggling. Louis can't help but be fond of them.

 

That is what true love does to you. Makes you want to laugh at nothing at all, then suddenly makes you cry. You become an over-emotional fool.

 

And if by chance, you are going through a painful break up, the cuteness and lovey-dovey things makes your heart bend and break. You can't just shake off the feeling of loneliness. Your emotions take a toll, and you are no longer that carefree person.

 

"Hey, Lou!" Niall and Liam say, together. This has become their thing. Saying things together, more often than not.

 

Oh, and since Niall has moved in with Liam, they're basically attached to the hip. Louis has been searching for a new flat, too. After that _drunk incident._

 

It happened two days after the spring break.

Harry had been drunk and not-so-coincidentally visited his flat, demanding that Louis takes him back.

 

But, Liam had been visiting Louis, thank god, and kicked Harry out, before he could see Louis.

 

Ever since then, Louis had been searching for a new flat, so that no incident like this, happens again.

 

"Hi Ni! And Li!" Louis says, cheerful. 

 

"So, you decided to partner with Stan?" Niall asks, as they reach the booth.

 

"Yeah.." Louis says, as he fills up that stupid dance competition form.

 

"Good. It will help people become more comfortable, Louis." Liam says, pretty confident.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis rolls his eyes.

 

Niall laughs, as he always does. And Liam just shrugs, but is secretly glad to see his favourite boys happy.

 

"Ooh. Look who's participating?!" A girl croons, behind Louis.

 

"Shut up, El." Louis laughs, as Eleanor winks at him.

 

Turns out, Eleanor was also involved in that 'plan' of transforming Louis.

 

"Excuse me." A deep voice rumbles, from somewhere behind.

 

Louis doesn't have to turn around to know who this person is. It's _Harry_.

 

Of course it is. Harry has been the major source of his sadness, since the start. Louis has somehow managed to avoid Harry. But still, whenever he sees Harry, he can't help but go back in time, when they shared sweet (at least to Louis) kisses. The last week he threw Harry's jacket, from that night, and is now coping much better.

 

Louis has now changed, so this teenage drama or whatever, is getting way too boring for Louis. Now, he can't deal with Harry's bullshit. He was never one to hate someone. No, never. But somehow, he has grown to _hate_ Harry.

 

"Excu-" Harry cuts himself off, when he sees Louis.

 

Louis still, looks breathtakingly beautiful, after all this time. More hotter with all the tan.. It's like Harry is seeing Louis for the first time, like he did when Louis asked for help. Harry shakes his head.

 

 _'Remember what Rob told you.'_ Harry repeats in his mind as he pushes past Louis, his pale skin brushing Louis' tan one, and leaves it tingling.

 

Louis scowls at the curly haired boy and turns his face in disgust at Harry's 'partner'.

 

He never really liked Caroline. So, he has every right to wrinkle his nose, when he sees Caroline hanging off of Harry's arm. 

 

" _Really, Harry couldn't have found a better beard._ " Louis whispers to Niall, who cackles up way too loud.

 

Liam hisses at them, just as their P.E. teacher passes by.

 

"Be quiet! And go to the class, Lou." Liam says, more like orders, as he takes Niall's hand, aiming to walk him to the class.

 

"Yes, sir!" Louis mock salutes Liam, grinning as Liam shakes his head. To be very frank, Louis couldn't have stayed here, even if his life depended on it. He can't watch Harry and Caroline. He's gay, for god's sake.

 

Louis catches a glimpse of Harry's eyes just as he turns the corner. That's just his imagination, probably. Harry has shown every fucking time, that Louis doesn't mean anything to him.

And now, Harry doesn't mean anything to Louis. Louis doesn't give two flying fucks about Harry.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson. Care to explain, why are you late to class?" The teacher asks, crossing his arms, when Louis reaches the class.

 

"I'm the President, I have work to do. So, don't bother to yell." Louis smirks. 

"Mr. Tomlinson! That is no way to talk to your teacher! You are getting a detention if you are late again." The teacher snaps.

 

Most of the teachers had been rightfully shocked, when Louis, who had been their favourite student, started replying rudely. Of course, since his grades were still high as ever, they couldn't do much. Just warning him about a detention, or something similar.

 

Louis shrugs, and walks to his seat. He doesn't give a fuck, it's not like he has to do anything in the evenings. If you don't count hanging out with his best mates. 

 

The teacher drones on and on, but Louis can't bother. He has already studied this twice. He is rather more focussed on the competition. 

 

Louis can't dance to save his life. And on top of that couple dance? No fucking way. What was Liam even thinking, when he gave this horrible idea?! 

 

A paper ball hits Louis' head and he snaps his head to glare at the immature person, who decided that it was a nice way to call and disturb Louis.

 

He sees a wide eyed Harry looking at him. 

 

 _'For fucks sake..'_ Louis thinks as he glares at Harry and crumples the ball in his hands, throwing it in the bin, thankfully nearby his seat.

 

Harry scoffs and proceeds to sneer at Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes. Really?

 

"Fuck off, douche" Louis mouths to Harry, and turns back just in time to see, that the teacher has come up to his desk and is crossing his arms.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. Teachers act like stupid whiny children, honestly. Now he'll probably give him a warning, again.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson. Detention for a week! And-" The teacher starts to shout but is cut off.

 

"Wha-" Louis tries but is also cut off by a laugh. Harry, of course.

 

"Mr. Styles, you too, I wasn't finished before I was interrupted, rudely might I add, by Mr. Tomlinson, here. One more word, I'll double your time." The teacher narrows his eyes and gives them a glare as he walks back to continue his lecture.

 

Louis glares at Harry. This is all Harry's fault. Now, he is stuck in a detention with Harry. Only if looks could kill.. Harry would be buried six feet under the ground with no flowers on his grave. Louis will make sure of that.

 

 _'Hopefully, other people are in the detention too.'_ Louis practically prays then, hoping for any god, who is listening, to grant this wish.

 

Harry glares back with the same force and when suddenly the bell rings, both of them are startled out of the glaring competition, which was started at some point. Louis grabs his backpack and walks out but not before flipping Harry off.

 

Harry practically sprints to Louis, but is held back by an arm. Oh right, he forgot. Caroline. 

 

Harry resists the urge to roll his eyes and smiles at Caroline.

 

 _'Fuck. I have detention with Louis..'_ Harry could only think about this, to be honest, and he pretends to listen to whatever crap Caroline is speaking.

 


	33. Chapter 32: Detention.

Harry sighs as Caroline drones on and on about her brother. Apparently her brother had done quite a great work, Harry didn't bother to know what, and Caroline is gushing too much. 'My brother this'. 'My brother that'.

 

Okay. Harry is okay with the fact that she is happy. But, that doesn't give her the right to talk his ear off, in her squeaky voice. 

 

"Mr. Styles! Detention, now." The teacher orders, and Harry is kinda happy that he can _finally_ leave Caroline.

 

That is until he remembers with whom he has detention. Damn.. What the hell will go down?

 

Caroline tries to kiss Harry, but he turns his face away. She has way too much lip gloss. Ew. Harry hates sticky lips. Even though he'll not mind one bit if Louis would wear lipstick--. No. He can't think that. Not after what happened, that day. After he talked with Rob..

 

Rob was really Harry's true friend. He saved Harry from getting hurt. Thank god, Harry -

 

"Excuse me, Mr. Styles. But can you please take a seat. We would be honoured." His teacher says, sarcastically.

 

Harry huffs but takes a seat, at the back.

 

Louis strolls in with Stan. Louis' smile turns into a scowl as he sees Harry. 

Thank god, Stan had detention too. But, sadly only for today.

 

Harry sneers at him and turns his head.

 

Louis giggles when he feels Stan taking his hand.

 

"I would like if you could keep quiet." The teacher says, lifting his spectacles from his nose.

 

"Yes, sir." Louis grits out and snorts when he sees Harry's glare.

 

"What?" Louis hisses.

 

"Nothing. It's just you could keep the PDA at bay, Tomlinson." Harry smirks.

 

"You wish, it was you, though." Louis says, eyes filled with cynical attitude.

 

Harry sputters at the sudden change in conversation, and finally settles to glare at him.

 

"Leave him be, lou-lou." Stan says, tickling Louis.

 

Louis lets out an involuntary giggle.

 

But then he subconsciously glances at Harry, an image suddenly flashing through his mind, and all his laughter drains from the face. 

 

**_Flashback:_ **

 

"Um. Would you, kinda,like to go on a date with m-me?" Harry played with Louis' hand.

 

"Okay." 

 

"It's fine I don't mind- wait what? You um said o-okay?" 

 

"Yes." Louis giggled. Then covered his mouth.

 

"No. No. I want to hear you giggling. So like, giggle away!" Harry smiled. All dimples in display.

 

"I'm not- giggling! I'm laughing. I am yeah- _Manly_ laughing." Louis protested,still giggling.

 

"Okay. Whatever floats in your boat. Now how about we go change?"

 

"B-but I don't have my night night clothes.." Louis pouted.

 

"Don't pout. Or I'm going to have to _kiss_ away your pout." 

 

Louis buried his face in his hands. His face was probably as red as a tomato.

 

"Oh now, Lou. Don't _distract_ me by all of your cuteness!" Harry said and started tickling Louis. 

 

"No! Ha-harry pl-please st-stop." Louis pleaded, breathless from giggling too much.

 

"Say ' _Harry is great, handsome and I totally fangirl over him!'_ . Say it. Or I'm not stopping." Harry laughed with mirth.

 

" No! P-please! I am ve-very t-ticklish. S-stop."

 

"Nuh uh. No can do. Say it and I stop." Harry kept his tickling attack on.

 

"O-okay! H-harry is gr-great- hahahah-han-handsome-le-let me sp-speak Ha-harry!- an-and I totally f-fangirl over h-him." 

 

Harry finally relented. Louis was now gasping. 

 

"I do-don't like y-you. You are e-evil!" Louis said breathless.

 

_**Flashback over.** _

 

Louis shakes his head. He can't back out now. He has to be strong.

 

For the rest of the time, they don't acknowledge each other. Louis ignoring Harry in favour of doodling on Stan. And Harry, keeps on texting someone.

 

×××××××××××××× 

 

The detention exhausted Louis, much more than he could have imagined.

 

Harry had been there. So, of course, he will make a conscious effort to make Louis stress.

 

After the detention, he had particularly avoided the common route as Harry's to his flat.

 

He should really change his living area, though. As if miraculously god had answered his prayers, he gets a call from his estate agent. 

Mr. Sky Wills. He had met him through Liam's friend, Matt.

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

 

"Yes, speaking. Any further developments, Mr. Wills?"

 

"Aha. Yes, Mr. Tomlinson. I come bearing good news!"

 

"Oh yeah. Go on." Louis says, his eyes rolling on their own accord.

Mr. Wills had shown him a number of places, but none of them met his standards.

 

"I've found a perfect flat! It's located conveniently away from this place and still is closer to your school. I'll send you the picture."

 

"Okay. I'll call you, if I'm interested." Louis says, bored. This was becoming a routine.

 

They've gone through this so many times.

 

Louis' phone beeps and he clicks at the attachment.

Wow. Now this is _actually_ some good shit. And that too at an affordable price. Looks like Mr. Wills might have finally found him his dream flat. He will take this one only.

 

Louis dials Mr. Wills' number, already excited.

 

"Mr. Wills! You have found me just the perfect flat!" Louis gushes, as soon as the estate agent picks up his phone.

 

"I'm glad, Mr. Tomlinson! I will see you at our appointment, then?" Mr. Wills says.

 

"Yes! I can't wait to get out of here. Finally."

 

After saying his goodbyes, Louis finally sleeps. Dreaming about the flat. The fresh air. The open sky... with someone to share with.


	34. Chapter 33: Searching For Home.

*** At Harry's House ***

 

Harry strolls in his house, only to find the whole house in a cheerful mood.

 

This is very surprising, since everyone usually minds their own business. Only taking and leaving. Not helping each other. 

Just plain s e l f i s h.

 

So, the buzzing excitement has Harry worried, really. 

 

What he sees almost gives him a heart attack. 

 

Desmond. Desmond in his house.

 

"Harry! Look! Your father is back." Anne screams, and clutches his 'father's' arm.

 

Harry's expression hardens almost instantly. 

 

 _'Who does this man think he is? Leaving us alone to fend for ourselves, and now coming back?! I'm sure he has some ulterior motive.'_ Harry thinks as he steps forward to face the intruder.

 

"Harry..." Des says.

 

"Don't." Harry grits out, restraining himself from lashing out at this selfish person.

 

"But lis-" Des tries but is cut off by a pissed off Harry.

 

"Leave. Right. Now." Harry fumes.

 

"Harry, son-" Des says, but is cut off by a punch.

 

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. _Your_. Son. Again." Harry seethes, his knuckles throbbing from the pain. ' _Not after what you did.'_ Harry thinks as he stares at the man who is his 'father'.

 

Desmond stares at Harry too, while Anne rushes to his aid.

 

"Harry, that is no way to talk to your father! Apologise, now." She demands, and continues to fuss over Desmond.

 

Harry gapes at her. How can she forget what Desmond did to her?! To their family?

 

Still fretting, Anne calls out to Harry again asking him to apologise.

 

"I'm not going to apologise to him. Tell him to get out of our house!" Harry refuses.

 

"No. This is my house. I will decide who leaves and who stays. And you have two options. Either apologise and stay with us. Or, you can leave." Anne states, defending her 'husband'.

 

Harry can't say he didn't expect this, as his mother basically turns blind to everything before Des. But, still, Harry is shocked that she chose Desmond over her own son! 

 

That very son who was there for her, and the family, when they needed the most. Who saved them from the poverty. Worked for their welfare. And cared about them. Yes, he doesn't show much care, admittedly, but how can he when his family members are so stuck up?

 

What kind of mother she is? Telling her son to leave?

 

Harry sighs. He should've known this. All his 'family' members also side with Anne, either afraid of being thrown out, or because of their greedy reasons.

 

So, he grunts and trudges up to his room, retrieving his luggage. He's never apologising to that man.

 

He's not coming back, not anytime soon. He had saved up enough money and was planning to use it for college. But, this can come handy now. It will be just enough along with his paycheck from work.

 

He can't go to Zayn's or Niall's, since he has already lost them. Deciding not to dwell on the thought, Harry takes out his phone.

 

Harry remembers being friends with someone who knew an estate agent... Someone with an M.. Man? No. Mason? Nah... Matt? Oh yeah! Matt!

 

Let's see what Matt can do to help.. If he can't, well then Harry is fucked. He calls Matt as soon as the thought strikes him.

 

"Hello?" A cheery voice greets Harry, as he storms out of the house, not bothering to say bye. It's not like they care, all they think about is money.

 

"Matt." Harry hums.

 

"Oh, Hi Harry! What's up?" Matt asks.

 

Suddenly Harry is reminded of Zayn's usual,'Vas Happenin' dialogue and he shakes his head. He can't think of them now. Not after what Rob told him...

 

"Hellllooo?" Matt's voice snaps Harry out of his thoughts.

 

"Sorry 'bout that.. So, I was wondering if you had that estate agent's number, about whom you were talking that other day...?"

 

"Mr. Sky Wills? Yeah, I have his number. He is my uncle.. Why are you asking, though?"

 

"Great! I need a flat... Text me the number." Harry says, then adds on a 'Please', too for good measure.

 

"Sure, mate." 

 

"Thank you, Matt." Harry says, sighing. 

 

Finally he has found a flat. Well not yet. But at least he will. To be honest, Harry had been planning to move out soon after school was over.

 

Surely, he couldn't have wished something more.. than a nice flat.

 

Harry's thigh feels the buzz, as a text comes in. Seriously,the buzz tickets him still he has it on. Oh well, he has other important things to worry about, though.

 

Like calling Mr. Wills. So, he does.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Um.. Hi. I'm Harry Styles. I um kinda need a flat..?" Harry mumbles.

 

Harry has always been awkward. This may have just crossed the limit.

 

"Oh. Sure, Mr. Styles. Please come around to my office at 7:00 in the morning, and we'll see it from there, yeah?" Mr. Wills says.

 

"Um. I kinda need a flat... like urgently. Like, right now..?" 

 

"Oh... Well then, I have only one offer, Mr. Styles."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You'll have to share. A flat mate kind of thing. Because, the available single flat was bought today, just an hour ago.. So, I can't arrange something at such a short notice..."

 

"Um okay... When do I get to move in?"

 

"Don't you want to see it, Mr. Styles? Or even meet your roommate?" Mr. Wills asks, finding it weird that someone would just move in an unfamiliar flat. Let alone with some stranger.

 

"No, I'm sure I won't mind having any flatmate. Just can you like, text me the um.. payment details..?" Harry asks, sounding confident.

 

There's no one he can't handle.

 

"Uh sure, Mr. Styles." 

 

Harry hangs up after the goodbyes. And waits for the text. 

 

After confirming all the details, Harry heads to the park near his neighbourhood. This park holds an inexplicable importance to Harry. This park was the one in which he used to play.. Before he had to become the 'man' of the family. 

 

Harry lays down his luggage on a worn out bench and hoping it won't rain, settles down on the grass too. While watching the stars, he plays shuffle on his apple iTunes. 

 

A song, which shouldn't have come at a worse time like this cones up, which almost makes Harry slam his head on the ground.

 

_'And it's alright,_

_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight.._

_When you're lost, I'll find the way_

_I'll be your light._

 

_You'll never feel like you're alone.._

 

_I'll make this feel like home,_

 

_I'll make this feel like home...'_

 

Harry has no home. He will never have one. Never ever. Never had one. He has searched so much. Desperately. But he never found one.

 

With this thought in mind, he sleeps on the green grass under the light of a million stars. So alone, yet so free. Free of his so-called-family. Their responsibilities. And also, for the first time in weeks, he sleeps peacefully, lulled by the calm and soothing wind.

 

_Making him dream about living in a flat with someone..._


	35. Chapter 34: Moving.

Early and bright, Louis wakes up. Well, more like shaken awake by Liam and Niall, but oh well.

 

They had taken a day off, after convincing Liam, of course. To help Louis move to the new flat. 

 

Louis had already discussed with Mr. Wills, who had informed Louis about the flatmate. Honestly, Louis can care less about the flatmate. He just wants to move away from here, as soon as possible.

 

Louis had also informed the boys about moving _this_ very day. And, since then Liam has been packing his things. Niall helping too. Louis had been shy at first, but then after a warm smile from Zayn he had simply accepted their help.

 

Radio was blasting some pop song, which was really overrated in Louis' opinion.

 

Finally after these long months Louis can breathe freely.

 

Free from hate.

 

Free from _Harry_.

 

Hopefully Harry doesn't go out of the way to torture Louis..

 

Louis still remembers the last time..

 

_**(Flashback)** _

 

"Oh. Ok. So, I was saying.. that I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. You know that I didn't mean it!" Harry insists and walks over to Louis. 

 

Louis takes a step back.

 

Harry keeps on moving closer.

 

And Louis keeps on taking a step back.

 

"And w-why should I b-believe you?" Louis asks, trying to calm his racing heart. 

 

Harry keeps on stepping forward, until Louis' back touches the door.

 

"Because you like me." Harry breathes into Louis' ear.

 

"Wh-what?" Louis mumbles, suddenly very much aware of their proximity.

 

"Hm. And I like you too." Harry comes even more closer. If that was even possible. 

 

Louis is positively panicking now. 

 

"Give me a last chance?" Harry

whispers hotly against Louis' ear.

 

 _'Should I? He practically cheated though..But he likes me enough to spam me and he kissed me like he meant it..'_ Louis considers.

 

"Please? Let me take you out on a date? Only one." Harry practically purrs in his ear.

 

Louis sighs. 

 

 _One date._  

 

Only a single date, is all Harry asking...

 

What could go wrong in one date?

 

"O-okay. Only one.." Louis breathes when Harry finally steps back.

 

He is claustrophobic, in case Harry forgot. So, he was having a real difficulty in breathing.. Not because of their closeness...

 

Okay. Just a little bit because of that. But, he's not admitting it out loud.

 

"Thanks! Well, be ready by 7:00 tomorrow then!" Harry winks.

 

"O-okay." Really, Louis should use some much better words but all he ever says is an 'okay'. 

 

Even when it is not okay. He agrees with everyone's bad thoughts about him, regardless of whether its true or not.

 

Harry leans in to give him a hug, which Louis slowly and unsurely reciprocates.

 

And then BAM, Harry is gone.

 

**(Flashback over.)**

 

Just like Harry went away from his life. 

 

Louis shakes his head. No.

 

No. This has happened for good. 

 

He and Harry aren't meant to be.

 

Harry isn't good enough for him, as he's been convinced during that spring break.

 

"Oi! Lou?! 'Mlad in your dreams again?" Niall laughs, not seeing the inner turmoil going in Louis' heart.

 

Louis shrugs and throws a pillow at Niall anyway. 

 

This is his life. Enjoying with actual friends without being afraid.

 

Liam rolls his eyes fondly and nudges Zayn who is _still_ drooling on the couch.

 

"Hm. Wha-?" Zayn asks, sleepily.

 

"You're so vain! Oh I know it, Zayn The Vain. Now hurry up, Payne!" Niall hollers out as he jumps on them, on the couch.

 

Louis smiles fondly. They're so cute and are complete idiots.

 

But, hey, they are Louis' best friends so it's okay.

 

No, Louis is not that soft.. Okay, maybe he is but only for them.

 

"Okay, Ni. As much as I love you, babe, let's finish packing! We have already taken an off from school." Liam shakes his head.

 

Louis laughs. Really, what happened to the shy Liam?

 

He still remembers a pink and starry-eyed Liam telling him how he finally told Niall that he loved him.. 

 

Some things never change... 

 

 _'But some do....'_ Louis' subconscious adds, and Louis' smile is wiped off right away.

 

No. Louis can't backtrack now! 

 

Harry can't change. Never, never. Not in a million years.

 

Hell, he has a _boyfriend_ now.. 

Legit fake, but a 'boyfriend' nonetheless.

 

It's not like Louis needs Harry anyways.

 

Liam pushes Niall off, which only results in more laughter from Niall and a whine from Zayn.

 

"Come on, you lazy slugs. Lima bean is right! Get your arses off my merchandise." Louis smirks, and crosses his arms.

 

"I love your sass, but only when it's not directed towards me." Zayn says, but gets up from the couch.

 

"True, though!" Niall says, and once again bursts into giggles.

 

Liam who was glaring at Louis, because _'Lima bean',_ is now staring fondly at Niall, like a lovesick puppy.

 

Louis and Zayn smirk. 

 

'Now.' Louis mouths to Zayn.

 

Zayn nods and after the traditional ' _one, two, three, go!'_ they yell together.

 

"Lima and Neil sitting on a tree! 

K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

 

Liam as always, blushes and glares at them. And Niall, like usual, winks and stares up at the flustered Liam.

 

Niall pounces at them playfully, which leads them to clutter in a pile.

 

"Ugh. Stop! You're going to make me diabetic with the cuteness. And hey! Get off me, my ass is hurting." Louis complains, once they have stopped laughing. Because Liam and Niall are off in their puppy world, dreaming about.. Louis doesn't even want to think about what Niall is daydreaming.

 

Niall looks so wild right now, staring at Liam like- oh well, let's not go into too much detail.

 

"Vas Happenin'?!" Zayn says from somewhere beneath the pile.

 

"Not again, Zaynie!" Niall says, laughing as Zayn flicks him off.

 

 

***Ding Dong***

 

Oh. Looks like the mover truck is here already..

 

As they load in all of the furniture, Louis looks at his soon-to-be-old flat and sighs.

 

It was so good, convenient and spacious.. So many memories..

 

 _'But all good things come to an end...'_ Louis thinks as he sits in the car, looking at the flat for the very last time.

 

Liam who is driving, of course he is, turns on the radio and a much familiar song comes up, which makes Louis sadly smile at the building, which was getting smaller as they sped away..

 

_'If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you.._

 

_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to._

 

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen,_

 

_cause I let my guard down.._

 

_Right now I'm completely defenseless._

 

_For your eyes only, I show you my heart,_

 

_For when you're lonely and forget who you are._

 

_I'm missing half of me when we're apart,_

 

_Now you know me, for your eyes only.._

 

_For your eyes only._

 

_I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen,_

 

_And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing..'_


	36. Chapter 35: Meeting The 'Flatmate'

Louis looked up as they approached the new flat..

It was simply gorgeous. Louis can finally think that this could be his fresh start.

Zayn pats Louis' back and smiles down at him.

"Let's go. The new beginning awaits you." Zayn says, as he goes to help Liam, who is unloading the boxes.

Louis is left in awe. Zayn speaks less, but so heart touching words..

"Oi! Lou, help Li, here. I'm gonna see the kitchen!" An excited Niall shouts, and runs off.

"But there's no food in the kitchen!" Louis laughs, as he helps Liam carry boxes inside.

Liam just shakes his head at the whine, which comes from a disappointed Niall.

"Yo, Lima Bean. You gettin' soft, eh?" Louis attempts a horrible accent.

He loved making people laugh, in Doncaster. Now, that he's becoming more confident, Louis is finally opening up. A lot, actually.

It makes Liam laugh and he doesn't even call out Louis for the name 'Lima Bean'. Much to their surprise, even Zayn laughs.

"That's my Loueh! The Sass Master from Doncasta." Zayn jokes.

"Yeah, true. The Bradford BadBoi." Louis winks, playfully.

"Oiii!" Zayn complains, as Louis leaves all his boxes in favouf of jumping on Zayn's back.

"Carry me inside, Zaynie." Louis pouts, and bats his eyelashes.

Zayn huffs but agrees. Louis will sass him again, otherwise.

"Wait. Didn't Niall go to an empty kitchen? He should have come back." Liam asks, as they set the boxes down and stretches his back.

"Calm down, Mr. Worry Wart." Louis giggles as he jumps off of Zayn's back.

Liam rolls his eyes, but stays quiet.

Niall laughs out loud at something and they are all relieved to see Niall playing with a kitten.

Niall laughs out loud at something and they are all relieved to see Niall playing with a kitten

 

Wow.

That's all Louis can think as he stares at the adorable sight. Where has it even come from..?

He's so gonna keep this cute little creature. Of course if its stray.. And that way he won't be too lonely in the flat.

Liam coos at the adorable sight. And Niall looks up. The kitten still cuddled close up to his chin. The fur tickling his chin, as he smiles up at Liam with heart eyes.

Really, these two will be the end of Louis.

Also as Louis' 'love' life has already ended, he'd rather much sulk alone. Without having to watch them being all cute. Thank you very much.

No offence, really. He'd give his everything for these three, but hey, he has just gone through a... breakup?

If that. Louis isn't sure Harry considered whatever they had, as a 'relationship'.

But oh well. Louis will not mope over this. Absolutely not.

"Have you quite finished, lads?" Louis says, finally. Unable to see the cuteness practically oozing out of them.

Zayn pats his head sympathetically. Once, twice, thrice. And Louis tries to focus on the pat, pat, pat. Instead of the thoughts starting to float in his mind.

Liam and Niall look at him knowingly. A glint of guilt flashing in their eyes.

Louis also feels a wave of guilt rushing through him. He feels so bad, right now. He's ruining everyone's great mood. After all they've done for him, what does he do?

Drag them down.

"I-i.. I-i am s-sorry! I didn't -"

"Oh Lou! 'M'lad no need to worry! We aren't going to tone it down, even if you sass us out." Niall winks, hoping to make Louis feel better.

Louis smiles a little. So, Liam and Zayn start tickling him, to make him smile. Just like he deserves. Like they attack him full on.

"Li! Za-zaynie! S-stop. Haha- s-stop!" Louis says, in between laughs.

Liam finally stops, when Niall trips over them. Making them fall for the hundredth time.

"What was that for?" Louis asks, still giggling breathlessly, as he struggles to get out of the pile.

"We gotta do what we gotta do." Liam and Zayn chorus as they get up and help Niall.

Louis smiles a teary smile at them and silently thanks them. They nod and smile back at Louis.

"Okay! Now, how about we get fooood?! Me and kitty are hungry!" Niall shouts and picks up 'kitty'.

.

.

.

After a hefty lunch, Niall and Liam leave as they had to meet Liam's parents back in Doncaster. Of course, they'd asked Louis to come along.. But however 'confident' Louis becomes, he won't be able to go back to Donny.  
Not yet..

Zayn, after playing some FIFA with Louis, heads off too. But not after making sure that Louis is indeed safe.  
Actually, Louis had to practically push Louis out of the house, since Zayn's mum was worrying. But, Zayn was reluctant to leave Louis alone.. Louis had to promise that he'll call Zayn if he has to, to make Zayn leave.

With that, Louis and his new house are left alone. Oh and also the kitten. He wonders whether the roommate was supposed to arrive today or tomorrow. Louis hadn't listened properly, what Mr. Wills rambled about how on a short notice he had given him a roommate.

'Maybe the person arrives tomorrow.' Louis thinks as he pets the mewling kitten.

Some people say that you get an inkling right before something bad happens. But, Louis had no inkling. No warning, whatsoever.

No, no instinct. Nothing of that sort. When suddenly, the doorbell rings. Just as Louis is thinking of a suitable name for the kitten. Huh. Who is at the door, now?

Louis wonders that maybe one of the neighbours came up to meet him...? Who else could possibly be at Louis' door at 7:00 PM?

'Maybe its just one of the boys.' Louis decides finally, as he gets up to open the door.

He's met with a.. Harry..?

Wait what? Harry? As in Harry Styles? The one who broke his heart and-

"Um. Oops?" Harry mumbles, as he takes in the sight of Louis with a kitten. Dressed in sweatpants and one of the soft sweaters..

"Hi. What do you want, Harry?" Louis asks, practically shielding the kitten and ready to close the door at Harry's face.

It seems like a déjà vu.. Like that one time..

(Flashback)

Louis sighs and peeps through the peephole.

Harry is standing there in all his glory, not even looking a bit ashamed.

'This is what I deserve. Being cheated upon.' Louis thinks as he cracks open the door a little.

"What do you want?" Louis asks, keeping his freshly washed face, blank.

"Louis? Why didn't you answer my texts?" Harry demands.

Who is Harry to question him? When all he did was deceive Louis.

"Harry, just go. Please." Louis speaks up, after a few minutes.

Harry huffs,"What? Why? At least let me explain!"

Explain.

E x p l a i n.

People explain only when they have done something. Something wrong.

Louis has experienced enough of these explanations to understand what Harry means.

Yet, Louis agrees. He still wants to be sure. After all Niall caught Harry kissing that girl. Not Louis. 

"You have five minutes." Louis lets Harry in and closes the door.

Harry smiles. Fucking Smiles.

Like he hasn't broken Louis' trust.

Like he hasn't broken Louis' self-esteem.

Like he hasn't broken Louis yet.

"So, what did you want to say?" Louis speaks up, neglecting the lump that is slowly forming in his throat.

(Flashback over)

But this time? Louis is not going to tolerate Harry's bullshit. No fucking way. His eyes are now open. He's wide awake. Aware of just how Harry can manipulate people.

"Um.." Harry says, not taking his eyes off of Louis.

"What are you trying to say by an 'Um..'? Are you mocking me right now? Because seriously, I will not hesitate to call Zayn--"

"Iamkindayourflatmateicantbelievethisholyhell." Harry rushes out, fast. Well faster than he ever has, because Harry is the slowest speaker.

"What?" Louis glares at Harry.

"Um.. yeah..? I am kinda, like, your um.. flatmate..? I mean I can't really believe this... but um, like I am your um flatmate. So, yeah. I am. Your. I mean your flatmate! Yeah that." Harry says, fumbling a bit too much and 'um'ing a lot. As he processes the information. Because holy mother of Jesus Christ, never in his stupidest dreams Harry had thought of this being a possibility, even.

What the actual fuck, really?!

"What?! Are you kidding me, Styles?" Louis says, laughing humourless-ly. As he, for the first time, notices Harry's luggage. For god's sake, if this is a prank, Louis won't stop Zayn from beating him. He really won't.

Hasn't Harry done enough damage, already?

"No! I'm not.. um maybe there is a confusion. Let me um, call Mr. Wills." Harry says, as he takes out his phone.

"Wait, what? Mr. Wills?! He told me about this flatmate- FUCK. You are really my flatmate, aren't you?!" Louis yells, letting the kitten go in favour of clutching his hair. He grabs at his hair, so harshly Harry's afraid they might come out of their roots.

"Yes! I am. See, I told you I am telling the truth." Harry insists, pocketing the phone.

He grabs his luggage, ready to go in his or rather their shared flat, now.

Louis however, blocks his entry by standing in front of the door.

"But don't you live with your parents?" Louis hisses.

"That's none of your business. Let me go." Harry says, as he tries to move past Louis.

"No fucking way, are you going in my flat!" Louis crosses his arms.

"Well, I have paid an advance payment to Mr. Wills. So, I have every right to go in. Now, if you'll just step aside.." Harry glares back and shows him the receipt of the advance payment

Louis shuffles to the side. Because, much to his bewilderment, Harry has actually shown him the real copy. Louis knows how forged documents look like. Courtesy of Zayn, don't even ask.

Harry triumphantly huffs and goes inside the flat, carrying all the luggage by himself.

Louis lets out a suffering sigh.

God is testing him in so many ways. He can't for his life, be near Harry, at school! Much less, live with him.

Louis lets out a whine, as he finally steps inside too, closing the damn door behind himself.


	37. Chapter 36: I'm fine. Leave.

God is testing him in so many ways. He can't for his life, be near Harry, at school! Much less, live with him.

Louis lets out a whine, as he finally steps inside too, closing the damn door behind himself.

'Cool. Just how easily, he invades my life. First in school, now at home. No wait.. this is no longer my 'home'. It's just a flat I'm stuck at, with Harry living in it.'  
Louis' brain rambles off super fast.

"So..um, you've um..?" Harry says, as he stumbles on a nonexistent obstacle. For the millionth time, Louis can't help but think how does Harry manage to fall over air?!

"What?" Louis asks, moving out of the way, when he sees Harry's hand reaching dangerously close to his own, searching for stability.

God forbid, Louis has to tolerate Harry in the goddamn house. He'll not let him touch. No. Not even a brush of fingers. That's not happening. At all.

"..eaten?" Harry asks, hopping on a foot as he tries to balance all of the luggage he's carrying.

"That's none of your business." Louis firmly states, picking up the kitty from where it was lazing around watching the two.

Harry nods and looks away. What can he say to that, anyway? He's sure he has lost any fucking right..

' No. Remember what Rob said. Remember. Remember. Remember...' Harry mentally repeats as he climbs up the stairs to find his room.

Louis curses under his breath as he too, after waiting for a few moments, moves to get to his own room. Which is very inconveniently situated right next to Harry's.

Whenever Louis tries to move away, Harry absolutely has to step in and prevent exactly that.

Louis groans internally as he sees Harry moving around arranging his clothes in the closet.

' I'd rather have Niam live with me than him.. Even if I have to eat healthy food all day and die because of the PDA.' Louis thinks, defeated.

Stomping his foot loudly to make a point that Harry was not at all welcome, Louis stalks over to his own room.

.

.

Harry sighs. What a torturous thing it would be to live with Louis.. knowing that he could never be Harry's again...

No. No. No. Do not think this..

Harry is over Louis. He is. He doesn't care a bit about Louis. No. Not one bit.

"Ouch! Fucking hell!"

Harry suddenly hears Louis' voice curse out in the kitchen and rushes to see what the chaos is about. What did Louis do to the kitchen?

"What happ-- Oh my god!" Harry shouts, and runs in, only to find an injured Louis.

Actually, Louis is bleeding.

"I almost fucking cut my finger off while cutting the fucking vegetables. I'm never cooking again. Fuck!" Louis rambles, holding his bleeding finger.

Harry almost has a heart attack. Because, let's face it.

Louis swearing is fucking hot.

But, before he could get carried away, the kitty runs into Harry's legs.

Harry startles out and rushes to help a pouty Louis.

Harry takes hold of Louis' hand and walks him to the sink.

After Louis' finger is washed and cleansed under the cold water, Harry sits Louis down on the kitchen counter.

Taking out the first-aid kit, which was lying next to the sink, god knows why, Harry starts wrapping the injured finger.

Louis jerks his hand away, once the shock of Harry acting like he 'cares' sets in.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Styles?" Louis asks, hopping off the counter.

"You..are hurt.." Harry says, dumbfounded.

"And..? Since when do you care?" Louis asks, glaring at his still bleeding finger.

"I don't. I was being...human." Harry states, crossing his arms.

"Yeah.. Just... I don't need your help. Leave."

"I um.."

"What do you want to hear? I'm fine. Leave."

"Fine." Harry huffs and goes to his room.

Louis keeps glaring, at his hand now.

There shouldn't be any tingly feeling by some mere touch, damnit.

He seriously has touch receptor problems.

Wrapping the bandaid over the finger, quite messily, Louis stomps up the stairs.

He passes Harry's door. He hears mews of the kitten so he peers inside Harry's bedroom.

Only to find the kitty, whom he should name soon, resting on Harry's chest.

And Harry is playing and petting her.

What a cute look on Harry...

NO. He can't think like this.

Mission ABORT.

Repeat.

Mission ABORT.

Louis shakes his head. Stupid brain.  
Clearing his throat, Louis taps rather loudly on the door.

"Who- oh.." Harry says, looking at Louis and kitty back and forth.

"Yeah. 'Oh'. Now, you can, unfortunately, live here. Since you have paid an advance. But, you absolutely cannot breach my privacy. This kitten's mine. Mine. Don't you dare touch it." Louis scolds, and grabs hold of the kitty.

The kitty mews and paws at Louis' sweater while Louis continues the stare challenge, he and Harry have going on.

'Maybe I'll just take a chainsaw to the sofa,

Where I held your body close for so long, so long.

I'm gonna break the fucking china..

Cause it's just one more reminder you're gone, you're gone..

We were building brick by brick.

Now it's just a quicksand home, yeah..

So, I'll take a chainsaw to the sofa,

Where I held your body close for so long, so long,

Yeah, so long..'

Louis' ringtone blares thus, effectively breaking the stare challenge.

Louis switches it off, backs out, and runs to his room.

Yeah. He has a sad ringtone, so what?

But Harry shouldn't have heard this.

Not that it matters. No. It really doesn't. After all, its not about Harry.

Louis gave his heart to Harry. But Harry gave it away. So, Louis won't cry anymore tears for Harry.

This, his new persona, is going to be his best shot. It is, actually. No one can crumble him, now. He is a confident person now. At least more confident than he was...

.

Harry bangs his head on the headboard. Damn. Louis is not his anymore. He has no right to take care of him. So, why did he actually..? Harry doesn't understand his own actions and thoughts, sometimes..

That night, Harry lies awake more confused than he ever has been. Contemplating his actions and thoughts..

And Louis can't sleep too. He can't stop thinking about how Harry reacted to his injury..

But, that doesn't make any sense. Harry hates him. Louis reciprocates. Simple.

Or is it..?


	38. Chapter 37: Staircase Rendezvous

Louis looks around in the apartment, he calls his ' _house'._ It's only 7:00 A.M. right now. Harry is still sleeping. Thank God.

Actually, Harry should only come here for sleeping. Not _that_ kind of sleeping though. No way in hell. Simple and innocent sleeping. That Louis can tolerate. Harry should stay out all day and come back when Louis has already slept. This would make Louis' life so much more easier.

The both of them should absolutely stay away from each other. That will be the best.

 _'Oh no! What will happen when the boys come to know about this?! '_ Louis panics as he hears his phone blaring 'Chainsaw' with LIAM flashing on the screen. Fucking hell. It had to be _Liam_ out of all?!

_Great. Fucking GREAT._

The phone call couldn't have waited for later? No. Because Liam is always worried about Louis. Especially since...

''LOUIS! Why don't you pick up the phone on time?! Always making me worry! Did you sleep? Did you--''

" _No_ _,_ _Liam_ _._ " Louis sighs, ending Liam's rant, exasperated.

"What? Am I not allowed to be worries about my best friend who hasn't called me _and_ hasn't answered his phone? Because let me tell you-"

"Liam, I'm fine! Oh god. Take a deep breath. Snog Niall. And calm down. I was sleeping. Who the fuck calls at 7 in the morning, Lima?!" Louis yells out.

His frustration on living with Harry has put him in a bad mood. Moreover, his couldn't sleep all night.

Poor Liam. He had to face the wrath..

".. Louis? Has something happened? I sense something off, mate." Liam states, worriedly.

Louis hasn't yelled like that. At Liam out of all, since that one time..

Louis swallows. Liam can usually sense his problems.. Well, he used to catch on _every_ wrong thing before he fell arse over tits for Niall.

"No! I am fine. The kitty is fine. We're all fine. See? Nothing out of place mate. Speaking of the kitty, I still have to name it. I was thinking of-"

Louis is cut off by a shrill voice. Too chirpy. And Irish. .

 _Of_ _course_ , Niall is a goofball, even at 7 fucking A.M. in the morning.

"Liam! Hand me the phone, darling." Niall says in a sickly sweet voice, that makes Louis wants to gag.

He doesn't need to hear all the kinks of his best mates. He'd like to live without that piece of information and that _pictur_ e in his mind. Thank you very much.

He thinks he hears Liam murmur a highly inappropriate innuendo, but he doesn't pry. God forbid, Niall would be more than happy to narrate all of their ''private'' lives. Louis can't survive this, without getting scarred.

"Hi Louis! So, what about naming the kitty?! Tell me. Tell me!"  
Niall says, oblivious to the fact that Louis was trying to stray the conversation from the earlier topic.

Shaking his head, Louis humours Niall by humming along with the excited chatter Niall has going on. Adding a few words of acknowledgement here and there.

Finally after making Louis promise that he would take Niall's suggestions into consideration, when he finally decides to name the kitten, Niall hangs up.

Making himself a cuppa and some toast, burnt of course, Louis hops on the counter forgetting everything and concentrating on his tea and toast.

The environment is peaceful and serene. That is until, the aforementioned kitten bumps into Louis' legs and tries climbing up his legs.

Louis giggles.

Just then a thud is heard.

Louis turns around to see none other than Harry Styles, only in his _boxers_ _,_ trying to sort out.. Flowers..? Wait what?

Either the lack of sleep is leading to Louis hallucinating, or Harry fucking Styles is actually _blushing_. And sorting out the flowers in the vase. Which. Weird as fuck.

Louis coughs and chokes on the toast when Harry turns around to see the abs.

Harry has indeed been working out.

Which is okay. Louis doesn't see the big deal. No. Nope. He's not affected by some stupid, legit hot, abs.

Louis is over Harry. Moreover, he has a boyfriend. Fake or not. A boyfriend is a boyfriend.

Shaking his head, and with an annoyed look Louis drops the teacup and plate in the sink and gathers the kitten, shoving past Harry to go up the stairs.

But of course, the kitten has to lick his hand suddenly making him squeal.   
Which leads to Harry turning around and thus Louis to slip. In. His. Arms. Like a damsel in distress.

The kitten held between them and Louis' arms trapped between Harry's chest. _Shirtless_ chest.

This was a bad idea. A very very bad idea. To even let Harry inside the flat was a horrible idea. The worst ever.

"Let. Me. Go." Louis grits out, twisting and turning in Harry's arms. While the kitten mews helplessly.

Harry blinks and sets Louis down. Literally picks him up and sets him aside. And then walks towards the kitchen as if this was some routine occurrence.

But then again, Louis can't count just how many times he has managed to fall into Harry's arms. So he can't exactly blame Harry..

 _'_ _God_ _is_ _a_ _traitor_ _..'_ Louis decides, and climbs up the stairs, whilst scolding the kitten.

After all this was the kitty's fault. Not Louis'.

After a long shower, he still keeps the door open because of the claustrophobia, Louis hops down the stairs ready to go to school.

He and Stan have to discuss the whole dance fiasco so, Louis is not that excited though.

Harry is just getting his car keys and walking out of the door when Louis reaches the front door. He had already given the kitty to Mrs. Dawson, their friendly neighbour, who was an old and sweet lady.

Louis scoffs as he sees Harry twirling the keys around.

"Show off.." He mutters as he calls Stan to pick him up. Liam and Niall were at school early because something 'urgent' came up.

Liam. Always the good boy.   
Niall. Always the nice lad.  
They make a perfect couple.  
They are like lovesick puppies.  
Too cute and too sweet, you can't help but coo at them yet can't look at them without having diabetes.

Just as Harry steps out and out in the porch, Stan arrives.

Louis smiles locking the door, skipping down to where Stan is waiting in his Mercedes.

Oh yeah. Stan is rich. Or well, his step dad is.

They drive off, oblivious to the burning eyes following them and the tightened hands on the steering wheel of _someone's_ car.

 _Ignorance_ _is_ _bliss_ _,_ _though_ _._


	39. Chapter 38: Love Or Hate?

Louis and Stan reach school early. That's a plus. Since they still have to decide the song for the damn dance.

"So, did you think of a song for that dance?" Louis asks.

"Nope. But I was thinking of a slow song.. You know, something mellow and sweet..." Stan answers, as they walk towards the locker room.

"Oh.. I guess?" Louis mumbles, not knowing what else to suggest.

He would suggest something provocative dancing. But he's sure the school wouldn't approve and moreover the students still need to made familiar with the LGBTQIA+ couples. .

Louis shakes his head. Of course, Stan is right, then. They should probably choose a sad/soft song. .

"How about. . -" Stan starts but is cut off by Eleanor.

"HI LOUIS!" Eleanor screams and literally jumps on Louis to hug him.  
Louis laughs, and pats her back.

After a similar greeting with Stan they head off to the class.

"So, how was the first night at your new house?!" El shouts, reaching down to squeeze Louis' cheeks.

Louis chokes on his own spit. Eleanor had to ask this very question. Of course.

"Fine..?" Louis mumbles, but it comes out more as a question.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything as the teacher comes in.

Louis sits alone on his and Harry's desk.

Yes, he still has to sit on the damn seat. Right next to Harry.

The teacher didn't listen to his excuses and pleas. Nope. Neither did he change the seating arrangements.

Louis and Harry had avoided each other. As much as they could, while sitting next to each other.

Stan and Eleanor tried their best to help Louis. Of course.

But, the ultimate truth, at the end was that they sat together.

Stan suddenly tickles Louis.

The door swings open, and in comes an angry Harry...

Harry looks over at Louis, who is giggling with Stan.

With his mouth twisted, forming a grim line, Harry sulks over to his seat. Next to Louis.

It wasn't a big deal, per say, as now Louis has a _boyfriend_ _._

And Harry is absolutely not jealous. That's a ridiculous thought, even. Moreover, Harry has a girlfriend.   
And he is totally happy with her.

"Would you please maintain silence?" Harry speaks through gritted teeth.

Louis stops giggling and instead starts glaring at Harry.

"Jealous much?" Louis smirks.

"Ha. You wish." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Louis mutters, turning to face the teacher who is rambling at record speed.

\- - -

After the class, Louis manages to bump into Niall and Liam in the cafeteria.

"Hey Lou!" Niall squeaks and hugs Louis as soon as Louis enters the cafeteria.

Louis hugs him back and ruffles Liam's hair.

He is so glad to have found such amazing friends. No not friends, brothers actually.

Though Niall will be more of his brother-in-law.

Louis giggles in Niall's hair at this thought, which leads to him pulling back in confusion. After a moment though, Niall being _Niall_ _,_ starts laughing along.

Liam raises an eyebrow at this, but soon cracks a smile. His face screaming fondness.

Zayn slaps Liam on the back, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Vas Happenin'?" Zayn asks.

They all laugh hysterically at this.  
Zayn and his famous dialogue. This always makes them crack up.

"Awe Zaynie. Feeling left out?" Louis mocks him, faking a pout.

Zayn rolls his eyes and smacks Louis' arm.

"In your dreams, Lou." Zayn smirks.

Louis rolls his eyes and engulfs Zayn in a hug. Liam and Niall soon join.

Seeing them smiling and laughing, someone becomes green with envy, from the motorcycle outside, someone is watching them, laughing and happy.

\- - -

After school, Louis goes with Stan as they had planned.

Deciding the song had taken some time, but they have finally come to the conclusion that the song will be:  
'Everything Has Changed'.

" 'Everything Has Changed' will be great for a slow dance, Louis." Stan had suggested.

And Louis had finally agreed, because they had been discussing the song for too much time.

They had also practised some dance steps. As Eleanor had suggested.

After four solid hours of practising 'dance steps' with Stan, Louis returns to the house. So, to say Louis was tired, is an understatement.

Louis is so tired that he could sleep right here, outside the door.

Fortunately though, Harry is awake and opens the door even at the lightest knock.

Louis stumbles in, toes off his TOMS and dives straight into the couch.   
Where the kitty was napping and purrs when Louis' hand brushes its head.

"Where were you ?" Harry grits out.

Louis snaps his head up.

"With Stan. It's none of your business." Louis scoffs, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

With slumped shoulders, Harry moves up the stairs to his room without a word.

Delving into the thoughts of Louis spending 'quality' time with Stan, Harry tosses and turns trying to wash out the thought of ' _boyfriend_ _'_ time.

Why is it hurting Harry, that Louis has a boyfriend?

Yes, Harry had wanted to sleep with Louis. Yes, maybe he kind of _liked_ _him_ _a_ _bit_ _too_ _._

But, this shouldn't hurt _this_ much.

Why should Harry care even a bit for Louis, now that he hates his guts?

This is so messed up. Harry can't stand to lie here with the knowledge that Louis isn't his.

Making a last minute decision, Harry calls up a number.

The person who can make him forget everything about Louis.

The person who had guided him to the right direction.

Who had revealed to him about the true Louis.

His best friend.

_Rob_ _._


	40. Chapter 39: Old Fear And A . . . Saviour?

Making a last minute decision, Harry calls up a number.

The person who can make him forget everything about Louis.

The person who had guided him to the right direction.

Who had revealed to him about the true Louis.

His best friend.

 _Rob_.

 **To** **Rob** **:**  
 _Hey_ _Rob_ _?_ _Could_ _you_ _please_ _come_ _over_ _?_

 **From** **Rob** **:**  
 _Yeah_ _. ._ _of_ _course mate._ _Text_ _me_ _the_ _address_ _._

After texting Rob his new address, Harry sighs.

He wants to forget everything. Every single thought about Louis fucking Tomlinson.

Every single thing that reminds him of Louis.

Every single feature of his gorgeous face.

Every single freckle, every single quirk.

From the way his head tilts a bit when he laughs out loud **to** the way he still shies away when someone compliments him.

From the way his eyelashes sweep across this cheeks when his eyes are closed **to** the way his eyes behold the entire ocean in them.

From the way he is a ball of sunshine and he lights up the room every time he enters **to** the way he becomes sad and gloomy sometimes.

From the way he is now a lot confident than before **yet** still a glint of insecurity shines in his eyes from now and then.

From the way he has nice muscles from working out **to** the way he still sucks his tummy in.

From the way he sasses every person who dares to pass a mean comment **to** the way he still gets hurt from the inside.

From the way he skips around spreading happiness **to** the way he silently sheds tears sometimes.

From the way he bosses his best mates around **to** the way he cares for all of them deeply.

From the way he handles everything responsibly **to** the way he needs reassurance from time to time.

From the way he makes funny jokes **to** the way he gets sad when people laugh at him.

From the way he cares for all of the LGBTQIA+ members in the closet **to** the way he encourages them to come out and embrace their sexuality.

From the way Harry used to hate him **to** the way Harry lo-

The doorbell rings and Harry sighs.  
Finally.

"Hello mate, what's up?" Rob asks, stepping to hug Harry. Man-hug of course.

"Hi Rob." Harry says, inviting him inside.

"Aha. What do I see? _Louis_ _Tomlinson, the faggot_. In _your_ house?" Rob sneers at the Louis. Louis who is sleeping, looking soft, comfy and cosy.

"Uh. Yeah. Um, ikindalivewithhim?" Harry stutters out fast. His heart beating so fast and loud he is afraid Rob would be able to hear it.

Rob turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I um, like, live with him? He's my um . . He's my flatmate." Harry says, internally cursing himself for being impulsive and calling ROB out of all people.

When he very well _knows_ that Rob doesn't like Louis.

"Nice nice." Rob says, clasping his hands at the back.

Harry tries to explain but Rob just laughs it off.

"No need to explain mate. I know you are straight. And that you must have a. . . a compulsion to live with him . . . right?" Rob questions.

"Of course. . that's the only reason, yeah." Harry says, nervously.

"Very well then. So tell me, why was it that you invited me over? Needed a smoke, yeah?" Rob asks, taking out the packet of cigarettes already.

"Yeah. Need to loosen up a bit." Harry says, accepting the cigarette offered by Rob.

Inhaling the smoke, Louis wakes coughing up a lung, after they had their fifth cigarette.

But Harry and Rob are so high to even notice a thing.

"H-Harry? W-Why is there s-smoke in the h-house?" Louis coughs and reaches out to touch Harry's shoulder.

However, seeing Rob, Louis' hand drops.

He stumbles back. Falling down as the back of his leg hitting the coffee table.

His face terror stricken, vulnerable.

Rob laughs. Swaying a bit, he harshly pulls Louis up.

Tugging Louis against his chest, Rob laughs into his ear. The smoke filling Louis' nose, making Louis difficult to breathe.

"How are you sweetie?" Rob smirks, running a hand down Louis' side. Feeling him up.

Uncomfortable, Louis struggles. This weird feeling of vulnerability engulfs him, as he fought to get out of his arms.

This is too much for him to handle, too much all of a sudden.

Harry just lays there, watching but doing nothing.

Rob takes both of Louis' wrists in one hand tightly and pulls him flush against the chest.

"L-let me go!" Louis says as confidently as he can manage.

"Boohoo aw Lou. No way." Rob says grinning filthily.

Louis continues to resist against the constraints. But Rob doesn't let go. Instead he buries his head in Louis' _neck_.

A sound, suspiciously sounding like a growl is heard and suddenly Louis is being ripped away from Rob with a swift movement.

Rob looks up startled. His hands clenching around air, now that they aren't holding Louis.

It is _Harry_ who is holding Louis in his arms, shielding his head with his hands cupping it and his dark eyes glaring daggers at Rob.

Rob sighs and shakes his head.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, Rob?"

"What? Is he your _boyfriend?_ " Rob asks, maliciously, an evil tinge to his smirk.

"N-No. I'm not." Louis is the one who finally stutters out the reply as he forcefully moves out of Harry's arms and stands to face Rob himself.

To say that Rob is startled by this sudden change in Louis is an understatement.

But before Rob can question him about that or even react, Louis pushes him. Hard. Which makes the still high Rob stumble and fall.

Louis then grabs Rob's shirt collar, hauls him up with sudden strength and literally _drags_ him until he is out of the front door. Effectively kicking him out of the flat.

Harry can't believe what he just saw with his eyes.

' _Maybe it was a hallucination. . .? Must be. '_ He tries to reason out what he just witnessed, nodding to himself as he justifies in his mind that this was probably an illusion. He is high after all.

"What the hell was Rob doing in my flat Harry?!" Louis shouts, a strange kind of glow on his face.

"Our. . ." Harry whispers.

"What?"

"It's _our_ flat, Louis. We kinda share that, really."

"Yeah. Whatever. Now, answer my damn question, Harry!" Louis shouts again, coming to loom over Harry.

"I invited him. He is my best friend." Harry says, albeit a bit childish, but Louis looks like a mom scolding her child . . so Harry can't be blamed.

Louis flails his hands in frustration. After fish-mouthing for a few moments, Louis gives up.

"But . . . how? Wh- Okay, whatever. I don't care. Just. . . don't invite him to my flat." Louis says, rubbing his hands tiredly across his face.

"Why? If you can invite _Stan_ over,I can invite my friend over to _our_ flat too." Harry say, crossing his arms, mouth forming into a pout.

"So? He is my _boyfriend_ for your information. And you living here is only a temporary arrangement here, so my conditions apply. And I don't want you inviting over Rob or whatever friends you have." Louis states, moving to go up to his room. He is on the fifth step when Harry finally speaks up.

"So this means I can invite over _Caroline_ then. You know, my _girlfriend_? Oh but of course you know her right? She can come over then.. Good. Actually that's great! I'll invite her tomorrow." Harry says, stumbling past Louis to move up the stairs.

And if Louis cries himself to sleep that night, then no one has to know.


	41. Chapter 40: Memories

"Morning kitty." Louis sighs blinking his swollen eyes, as he removes the furry animal from his face.

The kitten mews as Louis sets it aside from the bed to the floor.

Louis' head spins as he pads down the hallway and into the kitchen to find Harry sitting with his head down on the table.

Ignoring him, Louis instead utilises the time in making the much needed morning tea.

"I've invited Caroline over. Just thought I should inform you." Harry mumbles, getting up to grab some juice from the fridge.

Louis swallows thickly.

Ignoring the lump in his throat, he nonchalantly nods and continues making the tea.

He will not be affected by this. He's over Harry, anyways.

' _Keep_ _stalling_ _.'_ His traitorous mind thinks as Harry brushes past him.

———

After a long day at school Louis meets up with the rest of the boys.

Somehow he manages to escape Liam's interrogation, distracting them and changing the subject of discussion.

All in all, he somehow manages to stay out most of the time. That is until he absolutely has no choice but return to his - um, their- flat. 

Preparing himself for facing Harry and his girlfriend, Louis walks home from school and into the dark alley. Louis couldn't afford to let his mates know about Harry living with him. 

 _'They won't understand. They won't let me live with him. I want to do this for myself. I can handle this myself. I don't want to burden them. Not again.'_   Louis thinks as he quickens his pace, stepping further into the dark alley.

  ———  

Harry sighs impatiently as Caroline continues to crawl all over him, trying to _'turn him on'_ as she had whispered not-so-seductively in his ear.

' _God_. _Where is Louis?_ _He_ _should've_ _been_ _home_ _by_ _now_ _...'_ Harry thinks worriedly.

Caroline tries to continue whatever she is doing but Harry stands up.

"Listen, you need to leave. I have somewhere to be." Harry tries explaining as nicely as he can.

Caroline stares at him open-mouthed for about five seconds, before she makes a weird face and gets off of Harry.

"You are gay, aren't you?" She smirks dirtily, picking up her purse. Harry stares at her in disbelief before flipping her off.

Scowling at him one last time, she heads out of the door with a huff.

Harry falls back on the couch sighing disappointedly.

Louis was supposed to be here to see Harry with Caroline. He was supposed to feel the _hurt_ like Harry does when Louis is with that _Stan_.

He should've felt betrayed like Harry did, when Louis cheated on him. 

Yes, Harry was informed by Rob that Louis had cheated on him. 

**-Flashback-**

_***After the party*** _

Rob rounds up on Harry as soon as he reaches his house. 

"What are you doing here, Rob?" Harry asks, annoyed. Rob had already driven Louis so away from him. What could he possibly want now?

"I saw you and Louis kiss at the party." Rob says, eerily calm.

"Wh-what? Everybody saw it. It was because of the stupid game." Harry says, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Don't lie. I saw you two kissing _before_ the game." Rob breathes as he corners Harry.

"W-what?" Harry gets the words out with difficulty.

"Yes, Harry. I know about you and your little _boyfriend_."

Harry doesn't say anything. Just stands there, his eyes nervously raking across Rob's face.

"Do you know why I came here though?" Rob says, backing up and reaching out to straighten Harry's jacket.

"Why?" Harry asks, fearing for the answer to be the one thing he's feared for so long: his secret to be out.

"To warn you against that boy. I saw him with Tom on Wednesday. They were _kissing._ " Rob says with disgust clear on his face.

Harry's heart breaks at hearing this. But he knew better than to believe Rob. 

"You're lying." Harry grits out.

"No. Why would I? Ask Tom yourself." Rob says, jumping on his motorbike.

Harry speed dials Tom, feeling anxious. 

Louis wouldn't do that to Harry. He's not a cheater. Not like _him_. His father. 

" 'ello?" Tom's voice rings loud and clear in Harry's ear.

"Tom." Harry says in a shaky voice.

"Yes, is this Harry?" 

"Um, yes.. Tom, I uh.. I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes..?"

"Did you kiss Louis?" Harry breathes out shakily.

"Um yeah, about that listen mate I didn't know-" Tom starts but Harry ends the phone call mid-sentence and throws the phone away. 

He can't believe this. Louis wasn't the type to cheat.. At least he didn't seem like it. Harry was changing wasn't he? He was becoming soft for Louis. So why couldn't Louis wait for him a bit longer?  But then again, maybe Harry was the kind of person who couldn't keep him nicely. Maybe that is why Louis felt the need to cheat? Maybe that is why Harry's dad left them? Harry wasn't enough to make him stay. . . Harry isn't enough to make _anyone_ stay.

**-Flashback over-**

That was the only day Harry wept about Louis. That day Harry promised himself he would stay  away from Louis. And find someone else, to show him that he hadn't broken Harry. No. Harry wouldn't give that satisfaction to Louis. He should see that Harry is very happy without him. That drunk night incident was a huge mistake on Harry's part. Nothing like this will happen ever again. 

Harry sighs as his phone buzzes.

**From Rob:**

_Party at mine tonight. Up for it?_

Harry wanted to scream out in frustration. Why wasn't he able to live his life like he had, before Louis? 

After replying to Rob and making up an excuse about why he couldn't go to the party, Harry laid back against his headboard and waited for Louis. Damn him, for making Harry worry. 

 _'Probably he is staying with Liam or something.'_ Harry tries to reason out. But his paranoid min doesn't let him rest.

As a result, Harry stays awake the whole night from being worried out of his mind. It's not like he could call Liam or Niall or even Zayn. Therefore the next day, Harry is too fucking tired and annoyed that  he doesn't bother checking up on Louis and heads to the school. His attendance has already been too short for him to be able to afford an absence for this month at least.

"Thank god it's the second last day of the month." Harry mutters to himself as he plonks down on the seat and listens to Mr. Horris blabber on and on.

The seat next to him was empty. _Louis_. . Louis was absent today? Wow, strange since he almost  never misses school? At least he didn't before that mystery trip..

Whatever it isn't Harry's business. Probably never was.

The rest of the day goes fast. And soon, Harry is back at their flat. Which is still empty. Wait what? 

"Why isn't Louis home yet?" Harry mutters out loud and makes the rash decision and calls up Zayn.

Surprisingly, Zayn picks up.

"What do you need Harry?" Zayn says, curtly.

"Where is Louis?" Harry asks rather impatiently

"That depends. Why are you asking?" 

"because he hasn't been home for a fucking day, Zayn! That bastard better be with you, or else I swear-" Harry bursts out.

"What?! Since when does Louis live with _you_?" Zayn asks warily. 

Harry sighs. So Louis didn't tell them about the arrangement. _Great._

"It's a long story. Now tell me where is Louis?" Harry asks again, running a hand through his curls.

"I have time. But, wait. If Louis isn't at the flat then where is he?" Zayn says in a panicked voice.

"With Liam and Niall?" Harry says, hoping that at least they know where Louis is.

"Um H-Harry.."Zayn's voice actually shakes.

"Yes. What's it Zayn?" Harry asks now really terrified. Zayn doesn't get scared this easily.

"They are with me.. And Louis hasn't been here..." Zayn says, lightly.

"What?! Oh my god. Zayn, what do we do now?" Harry shouts into the phone.

"We? No. Its Liam, Niall and me who will find Louis.  You stay out of this. You've already done enough, Harry." Zayn sighs on the other end.

"The fuck? I am coming along. He _lives_ with me. _I_ am his flatmate. So, either I am coming with you or I am going to find him alone." Harry seethes.

" _Fine_. We'll take you along. But once we find him, you have to stay away from him." Zayn compromises.

"Okay." Harry whispers, a sinking feeling settling somewhere in his chest.

 _'Where are you, Lou?'_ Harry thinks of all the possibilities as he and Zayn decide to meet up at the cafe they used to hang out before.

Taking his wallet and keys off the table Harry heads off to find Louis. 


	42. Chapter 41: Gone

**Hiii** **.**   
**Here** **you** **go** **,** **another** **chapter** **!** **So fucking sorry for this much delay..  I've been dealing with quite a lot of problems..  Also so much of studying..  Ahhh. #DoctorProblems**

_**Enjoy** _ _**x** _

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

"Where is he?"

This is the first thing he hears when he sits at the table where the others are already waiting.

"Wha—?" Harry asks, confused for a bit, but he gets it when he looks in Liam's hurt eyes.

 _They_ _think_ _he_ _is_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _has_ _entrapped_ _Louis_ _or_ _something_ _._

"You heard me. Where. Is. Louis?" Liam asks, his anger growing seemingly with every shake.

"I don't know Liam! I've been waiting for him to return home since yesterday night!" Harry says, frustratingly running a hand through his hair.

"It's true, mate. Hasn't slept a wink from what I can tell." Zayn says, side-eyeing Harry.

Harry nods and swallows thickly.

Liam sighs, nodding. Niall just watches his boyfriend mull over, seemingly quiet.

"Well then, we shouldn't waste more time. Let's go find him." Liam says, nodding at Zayn and Niall.

"Look Liam, I mean no harm to him. Not this time. So, I'm coming with you to find him." Harry says, getting up from his seat.

"No, you aren't. Haven't you done enough damage already?" Liam seethes.

Zayn intervenes before an inevitable (at the pace this would have continued) fight starts.

"Okay. Liam, we talked about this. We need to find him as soon as possible. One more person joining in would help us. Harry can't hurt him. I'll be watching him." Zayn says, quietening at the last sentence.

Niall gives an assuring smile to Liam, who sighs at last and grunting in approval.

Harry smiles a small sad smile. Sad because he lost such great mates. And smiles because Louis gained these amazing friends.

"He's not answering calls and not even answering the messages. "

Suddenly Harry makes a dash from the place and leaves the rest startled.

"Um.. " Niall says trying to make some sense of the situation.

"What the fuck? " Liam shouts getting up forcefully.

Just then Harry runs back inside with a pale face.

"I-I think I know where he might be. " Harry says, stuttering a bit.

"What? " Zayn says, confused.

"Do you have any role in any of this?" Liam says,  crossing his arms.

"What? No, of course not!" Harry says offended, getting ready to leave without them.

Zayn stops him.

"Harry. Do you know where Louis is?" He asks calmly. Almost eerily calm.

"Zayn—" Liam says but he is also silenced by Zayn's expression.

"I'm not sure..  But we can check the place out. " Harry says, fumbling with a loose thread. His face crumpled and eyes squeezed,  seemingly trying to gather strength.

"Let's go. " Zayn says,  swinging his jacket across his shoulders and marching towards the car.

Liam, Niall and Harry walk over to the awaiting Zayn after clearing the bills.

They decide to leave Harry's car behind. Which was a smart move,  considering they have to be as quick as possible.

After trying to contact Louis for the hundredth time , in vain,  they start moving towards the place as directed by Harry.

A party is going on. People are everywhere, some dancing,  some snogging while some are puking..  Zayn has a look of disbelief,  while Niall and Liam have matching expressions of confusion.

"What are we doing here? " Liam and Zayn shout over the loud music, simultaneously.

"This is Rob's house. I suspect he would know where Louis is. " Harry says,  remembering the day when Rob came to their shared flat and tried to force himself upon Louis..  Feeling like he could burst from anger, Harry punches the wall next to him.

How fucking dare Harry let Rob even touch Louis?!

Still confused, Zayn raises am eyebrow, demanding some explanation.  

Sighing, Harry explains the whole incident. After few moments of silence Hatty looks up. And is met with a huge blow to the nose.

"What the fuck?! " It's not Harry who says this though.  It's _Niall_.

Harry shakes his head when Niall tries to scold Zayn.

"No, Niall. I deserve this. Hit me Zayn.  It's all my fault. I shouldn't have even called Rob.." Harry says, guiltily.

"Okay. " Zayn says, swinging a power packed punch at Harry, which Harry doesn't even try to dodge.

Seeing that Harry is actually repenting, Zayn stops the punch and instead pulls him in a hug.

"You love him, don't you?" Zayn murmurs in Harry's ear.

"How do you know this..? " Harry replies with a stammering voice.

"You can't hide it from your best friend,  Haz." Zayn chucked, pulling back from the hug and ruffles Harry's hair..   
Just like old times..

Harry smiles a nervous smile, unsure what will happen now.

"So you don't hate me? " Harry asks,  quietly.

"No. Of course not, H. I love you the way you are. You shouldn't be ashamed of being yourself. " Zayn says, his golden-brown eyes holding Harry's eyes in a kind gaze.

Harry gives an appreciative squeeze to Zayn's shoulder as he looks back at Niam.. Who are nowhere to be seen.

Turning around Harry sees them.   
Liam and Niall are questioning Rob.

Harry and Zayn join them in the interrogation, in which Rob is least interested.

Finding no useful information about Louis, they are dejectedly trudging back to the area where the car is parked. . When suddenly, a shriek is heard.

_Which sounds eerily similar to Louis'.._

_**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××** _

**Soooo. I'm sorry this was short and such a bad chapter..  But I swear things will get better!**

**How was it..? Thoughts?  Worries? Emotions?  Insults?**

**Thank you for caring so much about this...  Means a whole lot!**

_**All the love as always,** _   
_**LarryHaveBabies xx.** _


	43. Chapter 43: Found

**Helllooo** **! Sorry for** _**this** _ **much delay..**   
**Half of the time, I keep on apologising for being too late lol.**   
**(Again sorry for being this late).**

**Enjoy x.**

****************************************

Finding no useful information about Louis, they are dejectedly trudging back to the area where the car is parked. . When suddenly, a shriek is heard.

_Which sounds eerily similar to Louis'.._

Harry rushes to the abandoned cottage a few metres away from Rob's house. 

"It looks like it hasn't been used since the 90's. " Zayn says, as he wipes off a dusty table.

Liam hums in agreement.  
"Let's find out if this is where the scream came from or not. " Harry says,  sounding more than a bit worried.

Somehow through the dark, Harry finds his way to some sort of garage or something. At least it looks like a garage.

Rigid. Harry stands rigid and motionless for a moment.

Lying there in a broken car seat is _Louis_. Tied up and wearing nothing except a horribly torn bathrobe. . . His mouth closed with a tag shoved inside it. His hands and feet tied with chains. His oh so lovely blue eyes watery and his chiseled face bleeding from the many cuts.

Harry practically sees how a shiver run's down Louis' spine and how Louis starts restraining against the shackles when a man's shadow falls upon him. 

Blood boiling and his anger almost making him growl, Harry marches forward.

"A-ha.  Look who's here. Lover boy. " The man says and turns around.

Rob. Harry can't believe this. That fucker.

"What the fuck Rob?! " He shouts and lunges at Rob.

Just then Liam, Niall and Zayn make a dash for Louis while Harry fights Rob.   
Some of Rob's men hold Harry back while Rob attacks him.

"Aw. Lover boy doesn't like to share. Well too bad he will have to witness this. "

Harry growls as he sees Rob touch Louis. Liam and Zayn are being held by some goons and Niall is nowhere in sight.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him! " Harry shouts as he pushes the goons off and after throwing some good punches at Rob, he reaches Louis who is now openly sobbing.

Trying to stop him, many goons jump him but Zayn and Liam handle them easily.

First Harry carefully takes out the gag from Louis' mouth. Then slowly and as carefully he can, Harry frees Louis' dainty wrists from the chains. But before he can unchain Louis' legs, Louis suddenly hugs him tightly and starts shivering and sobbing.

"Hey.. Hush love.  I'm here now.  Nothing will hurt you. You're safe. " He whispers while rubbing Louis' back and drawing calming circles on his sides.

"H-h-he —" Louis goes to speak but is interrupted by Harry shushing him again.

"Not now darling. Let me take you home. " Harry whispers as he slowly unchains Louis' petite ankles.

"Freeze. Stop right there. Put your hands up. " Suddenly someone yells and there is Niall. Along with a police officer.

Harry picks up Louis from the dirty car seat and carries him to the awaiting ambulance. Making a mental note to thank Niall for his presence of mind, he sits Louis down on his lap and lets the paramedics tend to Louis' wounds.

Louis whimpers and lets out scared sobs, practically clinging to Harry's shirt.

Liam, Zayn and Niall are answering the questions asked by the police officials.

"Okay you're all set to go now. " A nurse smiles and pats Louis' back giving him a small sympathetic smile.

Louis tries to smile back but what comes out is a watery frown instead.

Harry nods his thanks towards the paramedics and carries him to the car.

Making Louis sit still is such a difficult task though. So, after trying to calm him for a while, they decide to sit in the back seat while Zayn drives.

But of course, Niall takes the front seat. And Liam with his protective mode on, sits with Louis and Harry at the back. Constant humming and soothing words calms Louis down somewhat. But he is still shaking and silent tears continue their way down his cheeks.

Liam keeps looking at Louis through the corner of his eyes while Niall and Zayn discreetly look through the mirrors.

Upon reaching Louis and Harry's flat, on much insistence from Harry and assurance from Louis, the others leave. But not before hugging Louis.

Liam is so reluctant to leave that he has to be practically dragged out by Niall.

Harry makes a cocoon of blankets around Louis and cooks him some warm soup.

There is no chatter and the only sound is of the TV humming dully in the background.

Louis refuses the soup at first and Harry feeds him by tricking him.

"Louis, you have to eat some of that. It will help you heal. "

"N-no. " Louis shakes his head and buries himself further in the blankets to avoid eating.

"Yes. You have to. Here. " Harry tickles Louis and feeds him some soup.

After feeding him most of it, Harry washes the dishes.

"Louis—" Harry starts upon request entering the living room but quietens on seeing Louis.

Louis is staring blankly at the empty wall, seemingly lost in thoughts.

Harry knows this look.

"Louis. " Harry whispers again, touching Louis' shoulder lightly.

Louis flinches away and backs against the sofa.

"Hey. It's me. Harry. " Harry tries not to let his hurt and anger show.

"I-I. . I'm s-sorry-y." Louis murmurs, lowering his scared eyes in shame.

"No. No. It's okay love. You can tell me what happened if you want.. " Harry tries but in vain as Louis starts crying again.

"Okay baby, we don't have to talk now. Let's just.. Sleep. Yes, let's go to sleep. You must be tired."

"I-I.. " Louis sighs and nods instead.

Harry takes Louis to his room and sets him on the bed.

"I'll be in my room. . If you need anything.. Just call my name..  Okay? " Harry tries to smile.

Louis just nods against the fluffy pillows.

Harry wishes him good night and heads off to sleep.

Harry can't seem to sleep though. He's worried. Worried about what happened to Louis, which made him retract like that. .  
  
A knock alarms him.

Who is knocking at 2:00 A.M. ?

**××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××**

**So.. It seems like I can't write anything good anymore.. *sigh***

**How was it?**

**Thoughts?**

**_All the love,_ **   
**_LarryHaveBabies xx._ **


	44. Chapter 43: New Beginnings

**Hey! So how are we doing?**

**_Enjoy x._ **

**_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_ **

A knock alarms him.

Who is knocking at 2:00 A.M. ?

Harry gets up and sees a flash of light peeking through the door's edge.

Still confused,  he warily reaches and twists the handle.

As soon as he opens the door, he has a scared Louis wrapped up in his soft blanket in his arms.

Harry tries to soothe him by rubbing the trembling boy's back gently, while taking him in and shutting the door.

Louis has placed his feet subconsciously on Harry's feet, so Harry decides to move to the bed as such and slowly they take a few steps closer to the bed. But Harry stumbles at the last step and together they tumble on the bed with Harry on top of a very cute Louis.

Louis' eyes are red and tears have trickled down till his neck, he looks like a complete mess, yet Harry finds him the most beautiful person in the world.

That moment Harry knew with whole of his heart,  that he loves Louis. And that he will love him forever.

With the realisation, Harry smiles a shy smile and sweeps his hand across Louis' forehead, but Louis flinches back.

This breaks Harry's heart.

 _'He's afraid of me. He thinks I'm going to hurt him_. ' Harry's thoughts are stuck while Louis tries to move away.

"H-Harry. "

Louis looks up at him with his pretty blue eyes with a rim of red around them, due to all that crying.

Harry frees his arms from around Louis and watches dumbfounded when Louis scurries out of his room.

Confused and hurt by his behaviour, Harry heads to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and digest the fact that he _loves_ Louis.

Oh god. Louis probably hates him though.  After all Harry has done to him, who wouldn't?

                             ×××××

The next morning is a complete disaster.

As Harry is making breakfast, Louis comes down while rubbing his eyes.

Ever since the big realisation Harry just can't take his eyes off Louis especially when he's looking this beautiful and it seems like Louis is noticing that too.

"What?" Louis asks quietly. He's still wearing his cute PJs and the cosy blanket is hanging off of his tiny frame.

Harry shakes his head, tries to lower the tension by giving a smile, which turns out to be more of a grimace though.

Louis still looks at him, like he's expecting a real answer.

"Um. Y-you look Um y'know like—"

"Well?" Louis says poking his head out from the cocoon of blankets he's created around his tiny frame.

"Hey guys!" Niall shouts as he bangs open the door and straight away goes to hug Louis. Thereby saving Harry from a stupid answer that was surely going to make Louis more scared of him.

After a bit of hesitance, Naill goes to hug Harry also.

Harry can't believe that after all this, Niall is hugging him.

As shocked he is, he is so happy to know that he's getting his old friends back. Life without them was cold and lonely.

Zayn and Liam come in next, who have matching worried looks on their faces, changing to calming ones when they Niall and Louis laughing about something silly Niall probably said.

They greet Louis and after contemplating for about 5 minutes, greet Harry too.

They help Louis forget what happened yesterday and all those bad memories disappear when they're all playing FIFA and cracking silly jokes.

Niall has even slung his arm around Harry's shoulders. Like old times.. A

Harry smiles and kisses Niall's cheek silently thanking him for all of this.

Niall laughs and pokes at Harry's dimple and Zayn too tries to strengthen their once unbreakable bond by cracking a few jokes which make him laugh.

Seriously though, life is so much more lovely with friends.

And Harry's got the best of them all. These people corrected Harry's mistakes and even forgave him.

This whole thinking thing is making Harry sentimental so he very slowly and quietly utters a sorry towards all the three. Which of course, received smiles and a reassuring pat from Niall. And when he turns to say sorry to Louis, he finds Louis staring at him from beneath the lovely long lashes. Harry smiles and mouths a sorry to him, and Louis just blushes and looks away. Maybe this way it is better, after all.  His best friends and his true love under the same roof laughing and playing video games.

Maybe this is the start. Of new Beginnings.

 **××××××××××** **×××××××××** × **×××××××××** ×××

**Sooo.**   
**How was this?  Don't say short because I know it is super short..  But hey!  You got an update albeit a complete mess of a chapter...**

**So How are you lovelies?**

**It's been such a long time, yeah? But please know I'm here for anyone and everyone :)**

**All the love,**   
_**LarryHaveBabies xx.** _


	45. Chapter 44: Planning

**So. Hi.**

************************************

Waking up to a warm weight on his chest is the best feeling in the world, or so Harry thinks as he wakes up to a soft sleeping Louis on his chest and Louis' body curled around his.

Harry can't help but coo at the pouty sleeping beauty. Also, he tightened his hold on Louis. And sure enough, his actions are noticed by a smirking Zayn.

Niall too, pops out from somewhere and clicks pictures of them being all soft and snuggly from various angles.   
This seems such a conspiracy now that Harry really thinks about it.

Liam standing behind a pillar, trying to curb his smile surely confirms his accusations.

Harry raises an eyebrow at Niall who still doesn't stop taking pictures,  now probably using Snapchat filters.

Niall shows his teeth and doesn't bother to reply, instead continuing his very important photography session.

So Harry just focuses on staring at the pretty human sleeping in his arms.

"Morning. " Comes a muffled sleepy voice, after about half an hour.

"Good morning. " Harry says, his chest rumbling with vibration.

Louis is startled and suddenly jumps causing his head to bump into Harry's jaw, considering Harry had been staring at Louis sleep.

"Ow. " Harry mutters but still his smile is in place.

"Why good morning _Larry_. " Niall says, winking at Harry as he speaks.

"Um. " Harry fumbles while Louis gets out of the warm embrace, admittedly unwillingly.

"It's such a _good_ morning though,  isn't it? " Liam says, smirking.

"Oh yeah.  Especially for Harry. " Zayn says, high fiving Niall.

Both Harry and Louis are red now, and Harry glares at the three of them to shut them up.

"I'm uh.. um.. I'm going to go. . Shower.  Yes, shower! " Harry says, flipping the bird when Niall laughs laughs at his excuse and makes a hand job sign.

Louis also fumbles and makes an excuse, going to the kitchen.

"So,  what do you say? How much more time before we see the cute, mushy and gross PDA all the time? " Niall asks the other two, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Well I'll say 2 more days? " Liam asks. Niall contemplates before kissing Liam, a sign of approval.

"Nah. I'll say 1 week. Full Of sexual tension and buried feelings before they give in." Zayn says,  thoughtfully.

"Zayn, mate. Looks like we've got another Larrie. " Liam says, as Niall jumps on Zayn and kisses his cheeks repeatedly.

Liam just laughs while Zayn tries to save his quiff from the leprechaun's hands.

After about 5 minutes of drama, Niall straightens his imaginary tie and dusts off his shirt.

"So how about we get to business? " He orders in a deep voice.

Liam giggles but plays along.

"Yes,  Sir. So,  what's the plan? "

Zayn shakes his head, a silly smile gracing his perfect lips.

"We need to plan something for these hopeless lovers. " Niall says,  crossing his legs and joining his hands, pretending to be a businessman.

"Aye sir. " Zayn adds, also straightening his back .

"So, do you have anything in mind? "  
Liam asks, folding an imaginary notepad and pretending to be noting down everything.

Niall leans forward beckoning the other two to move forward too as he  whispers the 'top secret plan'.

**\----------** **In the Evening --------**

"Would you please pass me the salt,  Harry? " Liam politely requests while Niall and Zayn smirk.

Harry is more than confused now. Throughout the day they all have been exchanging knowing glances and winked at him. Louis was oblivious of course.

Their seating arrangement, around the dining table is such that Harry is sitting next to Louis making it difficult to _not stare and only eat._ Harry had left the seat next to Louis'and sat right across the other end, but Liam wanted to sit on that seat as it was next to Niall and Zayn wasn't ready to move from his place.

That was that though. Harry managed to keep his creepy glances at a bare minimum, or so he thought. Because everytime he looked up Niall coughed and winked and the other two just smirked.

"Harry? " Liam asks, again.

"Oh yeah, um here. " Harry says,  leaning over Louis' seat so as to give the salt and tried not to stare _again;_ when the most dreadful thing happened.

Liam, instead of taking the salt pushes his hand causing Harry to lose his balance and tumble down along with _Louis_ ending up in a rather. . . compromising position.

With his elbows keeping his weight off of Louis', Harry can't help but cop at the giggle which escapes Louis' pretty mouth.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Harry says when he hears someone snickering and wait - was that a high five he heard?

Getting up was kind of difficult but helping Louis up is such a wonderful thing, for how graceful he is.

Mesmerised, Harry doesn't leave Louis' hand and only is reminded of other's presence when there is a clap on his back.

"Whoa, sorry mate. Didn't realise you'd _fall_ _for_ — Um fall down. " Liam says, hiding his wide smile by his hand.

"It's more than okay, isn't it H?" Zayn says, winking.

"Oh I'm sure it was great. " Niall says,  loving the glare Harry sends their way.

"Sorry Louis. " Harry mutters sheepishly.

Louis just nods and goes back to eating pretending everything was fine,  when in reality all he felt was safety and butterflies.

Shaking his head full of curls,  Harry goes back to eating and sideways glaring all the while mouthing curse words at the three of them.

After eating some of the food, which was cooked by Harry himself Harry heads upstairs and falls face down on the duvet.

This is not going to be so easy, all this living with Louis without telling him how Harry feels; if the three of them don't stop their pranks or whatever it is on their mind.

Harry sleeps that night dreaming that he and Louis are together and that he doesn't hate Harry for whatever he did.

************************************

**How was it?**   
**I hope not too mushy?**

**Thoughts?**

**Love as always,**   
_**LarryHaveBabies xx** _


	46. Chapter 45 : Party Tonight

I realise that I have disappointed you all. I am sorry x.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

' _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_  
 _The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air_  
 _It's hard. . . '_

Harry's alarm blares and he groans, rolling over and hitting the snooze button.

"Good morning. " Louis smiles from his couch.

"Morning baby. " Harry replies, oblivious to the pet name he just used because Louis is wearing just his as in _Harry's_ oversized sweater hanging over his thin frame holding a steaming hot cup of tea with his black rimmed spectacles on and Harry can't get over just how insanely beautiful Louis looks in _his_ sweater and how precious he is and —

"Uhm. Harry? "

"Hm. " Harry hums, not able to take his eyes off of Louis.

"Harry. " Liam says, shaking his shoulder.

"Yes, Liam. I'm listening. " Harry grumbles, averting his eyes reluctantly to face Liam who looks guilty.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"What?  You wanted to ask me this and disturbed me from admiring—" Harry hisses.

"YES. I KNEW IT. SEE LIAM I TOLD YOU HARRY LIKES —"

"I WANT BACON. " Harry shouts over Niall's voice.

Louis stands up, putting his tea on the table and crosses his arms over his chest.

Harry almost drools at the sight. The oh-so-big sweater is dropping down Louis' shoulder exposing his collarbones.

"You look so beautiful. " Harry says and in the spur of the moment he almost gets down on one knee - almost, because Niall stops him at the right time and makes a stupid excuse.   
Harry and Louis are lost in each others eyes though, oblivious to all that is going on around them.

"Alright!  Time to go Harry! " Niall shouts directly in Harry's ear, and forces him upwards to his bedroom .

"What was all that about? " Liam asks Louis, who just picks up his tea and hides his shy smile.

"How would I know?" Louis says, stuttering a bit.

"Oh well, of course you wouldn't. " Liam says, grinning.

' _It's just a coincidence you happened to wear Harry's sweater on Harry's birthday. Just. A. Coincidence. That's all.'_ Liam thinks shaking his head.

"Did you say something? " Louis asks, folding the newspaper into half.

"Ah. No. Nothing. "

"I thought I heard you say—"

"Now Louis. Breakfast coming right up!"

Liam says, avoiding the question and dashes from the living room to the kitchen.

Louis narrows his eyes but waves it off. All of the boys have been behaving a bit weird. Actually weirder than usual..

•••••••••••••••••••

"Hello? Zayn here. "

"Z. It's me, Liam. "

"Oh hi, Li. Why are you talking to me on the phone?  I'm upstairs."

"It's urgent, Zayn. Today—"

"Wait. Hold up. Let me come downstairs. "

"NO! You stay where you are."

"What why? Is that Rob and his goons again?  Because if they are I swear to holy fucking—"

"No Zaynie, it's Harry. It's his—"

"What?! No. You can't stop me this time, Li. What did he do?" Zayn demands.

"Shut up Zayn. It's Harry's birthday today! " Liam huffs out in frustration.   
Zayn can be so thick sometimes.

"Oh Yesss. How could I forget?!"

"Yeah, oh well. You did. " Liam smirks.

"Okay. So.. What's the plan? " Zayn asks, excitedly.

"Yes. The plan. That. Zaynie, we have to make one. " Niall jumps in the conversation suddenly, nearly giving Zayn a heart attack.

"Niall!" Liam says, shaking his head.

"I have to be included too!" Niall days, pouting and giving Liam his puppy eyes.

"I know you two are having eye sex or something and please spare me the details. So, onto the making of a plan." Zayn says after what seemed like one hour of silence from the other side.

Lima almost choked at Zayn's statement.

"No, we-we weren't. No. " Liam stutters turning downright pink.

"We were, Zaynie. Liam was just thinking about how he will rip off my—" Niall purrs.

"OKAY! That's enough information. Don't get sidetracked. What do we do on his birthday? "

"Right. "

**...........................................................**

**I know it's a bit short than last chapters but I promise the chapters will get longer and Uhm.**   
**You might finally get what you have been waiting for. ;)**

**How was it by the way?**   
**Do you like it?**   
**Hate it?**   
**Emotions?**   
**Thoughts?**   
**Spill!**

_**All the Love,** _   
_**LarryHaveBabies xx.** _


	47. Chapter 46 : Confused Beans

**How are you, all?**   
**I bet you have missed me. ;) Just kidding. I am sure, you haven't.**

**Anyways, sorry for all this delaying thing.. Life's been hard.**

**Enjoy...**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

"So, what's happening with you and the boys? "

Zayn turns his head back rapidly, seeing Louis standing in his typical I-know-you-are-hiding-something position.

"Um.. I don't know. Why would you think that? " Zayn says, knowing that there is a 99% chance of Louis getting it out of him soon.

"Well, I don't know.. It's probably because you have been avoiding me and Harry since the morning. " Louis says, narrowing his eyes.

Zayn almost facepalms but withdraws his hand on time.

"Louis, it's only 10 A. M. though..? " Zayn tries playing the I'm-confused card.

"Oh yeah. But here's the thing. You _are_ hiding something. Tell me. " Louis says, crossing his arms.

"Ah. But I don't wanna. "  Zayn, says smirking.

"Zayn. " Louis warns.

"Alright. It's just that.. Today is Harry's birthday. And we were planning some sort of surprise. " Zayn says, knowing very well The-Tommo-tickle-fight that might ensue, if he wouldn't tell him right away.

"What? I-I didn't know! " Louis says pouting, seemingly sad.

"Well.. I didn't think that you'd want to know. . . After all, you do hate him." Zayn says, coyly, not that Louis noticed.

"Yeah. . . I, uh, yes of course. I-I uh, never mind... " Louis stumbles over his words, his face betraying every word coming out of his mouth.

Zayn almost smiles, but catches himself.

"Uh, yeah. So, we assumed you wouldn't want anything to do with it, now would you. . .?"

"Yeah. No. I mean yes, why would I want anything to do for _Harry. . ._ ?"

"Mhm. Thought so ." Zayn clicks his tongue.

"Right. So I, uh, should. . ." Louis trails off not knowing what to say and randomly points to his room.

"Yeah. Do carry on. "

Zayn smirks and goes right back to the phone call.

***In Louis' Room***

Louis paces back and forth with his hands held firmly by his sides.

' _I hate Harry. I hate Harry. I hate Harry. '_

Louis seriously needs to get that into his head.

But all that was really going on in his head was, the fact that he didn't even know when Harry's birthday was!

Moreover, he was worried about Harry having a nice birthday and what gift he should give Harry. .

' _No. No. No. Don't forget about the past. Remember who Harry really is.'_

Now with his head within his hands, Louis sits down on the edge of his bed.   
Deciding it was just best to ask for advice, he calls up Liam.

"Hey Lou. "

"Hi Li.. Do you have a minute?"

"Uh yeah. What's wrong? "

"I think I -"

"Wait. Lou, can you come down here or I can come up? "

"Yes, okay. "

***Harry's P. O. V***

"I know and I am not even surprised to be honest . . " I hear Zayn talking on the phone.

I wonder what's all that about.

"Yeah. I know. The least H can do, is apologize to him.. Yeah. " Zayn sighs.

I almost fall from my position on the top of the stairs.

What? Oh my. Zayn is talking about me. But I should apologize? To whom? I try and listen more of his conversation but all I can hear is a "Yeah mate, they're both oblivious. "

And then Zayn sees me, and turns right back on his tracks and disappears down the hallway.

So, I have done something. And Zayn and the other person on the phone thinks I should apologize..

Well, I _have_ admittedly done quite a few wrongs but which one are they talking about..?

This guilt of doing each and every wrong thing to Louis surely weighs me down a bit more each day though. Maybe I should start by apologizing to him first. . .

Mustering up whatever bit of courage I have left, I knock on Louis' door .

Only to be met with.  .  . An empty room?

What? I saw him wander into this very room about ten minutes ago. .

Maybe I should check out Liam and Ni's room.

I don't want to go in Zayn's room unless I absolutely have to, because I'm quite sure he hasn't forgiven me for all my mistakes yet. And frankly, I am afraid of losing him.  
He has always been there for me, when I was most vulnerable, when _that_ happened.

No. No. No.

Okay. I need to focus. Where is Louis?

"Niall! Have you seen Louis? " I ask, knocking on the door.

"Nah mate. He's not here." Liam's voice shouts.

"Okay. Any idea where he might be? "

"In your heart Harrehh! " Niall shouts more like, moans. . . WHAt?

"Um, Harry? Now is _really_ not the time to talk. " Liam's strained voice says and I wait no more.

"Um. I, um, should go. See ya Later, Niam. "  
  
Oh god. These two! Going at it, day and night.

Guess I'll have to ask Zayn now.

"Um, Zayn? " I hesitate, and knock lightly.

There's no answer for about a minute and I'm about to turn away when the door opens.

"Harry. "

"Uh, hi. Do you happen to know where Louis is? " I try and completely fail to sound cool. I sound worried. Which I am, but I could at least try not to look like I am.

It looks like Zayn is hiding something.   
He's doing that thing of his, that he does when he's lying or hiding something. He's playing with his lip ring.

"No. I haven't. Why are you looking for Lou? " Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"Oh. Nothing. Are you hiding something, Z? " Zayn's nickname slips out, as a habit.

Zayn smiles a bit.

"Nope. Why do you think that?"

"Nothing. Just uh, an old habit of yours to play with your lip ring when you're hiding something.. " I point out and Zayn actually laughs a bit.

"No, H. You worry too much. Go and loosen up a bit. While you still can. " Zayn winks and sends me on my way.

I am genuinely confused and a bit happy too. What just happened.

My cell phone buzzes and I notice I have a while lot of unread texts and a few unanswered calls even.

I should really pay more attention.

It's people wishing me a 'Happy Birthday ' and stuff.

I am just heading for the kitchen when I hit something fluffy.

It's the kitty. Louis' kitty. It mews and purrs when I stroke her.

I wonder if the boys remember my birthday.. I mean, I wouldn't blame them if they forgot but a man can wish. . .

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**So?**   
**How was it?**   
**I hope that you're not too disappointed.**

**Thoughts?**   
**Comments?**   
**Criticism?**

**_All the love as always ,_ **   
**_(This time some extra love ♥ )_ **   
**_LarryHaveBabies xx._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave your thoughts! :)


End file.
